Robing From Robin Hood
by Hollow Heaven
Summary: Men are all Bloody Liars! I couldn't help it I cried on my mattress,one hand gripping on a knife while the other clutching the bed sheets.Then right there on my bed I made a blood oath to my self. Men thought women were dumb fools! Well someday I will prove them wrong! Marian robs from the king of theives, the man who started her hate only she has no clue! READ NOW!
1. Chapter1:The Governess' Secret

**Hey guys look this story has been on my head for a while now and I promise you it will be much more interesting in the next chapter!**

Chapter 1

This was where it all started. The day that almost everything changed.

"MARIAN!" A blood chilling scream echoed in Fritzwalter Castle.

"I can't believe you child! Sleeping through breakfast!"

"Ugh" Marian groaned waking up to the " _sweet" voice _of the her Governess, Herdreth. A Governess like Herdreth was in charge of training young nobles for their life of luxury once they at the appropriate age will inherit their parent's lands and fortune. But in Marian's point of view a governess was to train the nobles how to look down on people like peasants while horribly annoying the nobles to death themselves.

Marian groaned again louder this time. "IM SLEEPING!"

Don't give me that Marian.I thought I turned you early last night. Herdreth now standing beside the doorway looking displeased continued babling about the importance of starting the day early , to use every minute of the day and how unlady like it was to wake up and scream at people!

"Herdreth! If you would quiet down I will gladly explain the reason I woke up late!" Or at least try to she thought. Last night she had been at the castle library reading about weapons and the penalties of all sorts of crimes. This intrest her very much. But to other folks especially Herdreth , that would have been concidered a curse, knowing how to read and write. Marian could just imagine the digusted look on Herdreth's face and her terrifying speech would probably start like this:This is very unlady like Marian! Very!

Marian's thoughts were utterly interrupted by Herdreth's taunting voice .

"No need Marian, I already knew you were at the castle library reading all night. You probably don't remember me carrying you up to your room! I was shock because the topics the books you were reading were lets say, Mortiying,and Murderous Topics. You wern't ploting against someone here in the castle now were you, I trust you wern't"

Marian groaned again. "If you knew all along then what was that bloody speech all about?"

Herdreth gave a smirk,not even trying to conceal it. "I knew it would annoy you awake and so I thought why not you only deserve it. You know you aren't supposed to be reading at all. If It were one of the maids and not I you would be in a lot of trouble young lady. So be thankful it was I who ventured in the library last night finding a estinguished candle a sleeping princess slobbering all over the pages of a book and so carried her back to her mattress!

Marian's head cleared in a flash from all thoughts of sleep and she sat upright. Herdreth knew she could read! And now Marian thought about it she didn't remember coming back up to her room before dawn like she always did!

Herdeth chuckled, "Don't fret Miss Marian your mother told me about it. After all what good a Governess would I be not knowing about her pupil's hobby.I don't consider reading unlady like at all so don't be shaken."

Marian amazed at Herdreth suddenly defending the rights of women when only yesterday she was disgusted of it , sat on her bed with a questioning face, "What are you talking about!"She yelled like a crazed woman. "Only the other day you were babling about how women were not fit to read and how it corrupted their minds made them crazy and all!"

At Marian's shocked face Herdreth started laughing. "So you were paying attention. I was hoping you wern't. I was trying to convince my self if I was saying the right things rather than teaching my pupil . Men don't want the women's minds corrupted, isn't that what I told you? Herdreth asked looking up at Marian. She waited before Marian gave her a nod. Well Marian you see I am jealous of you reading at this age. Eight! You learned how to read and write when you were six If I remember correctly. That number is a good distance from eighteen!"

Herdreth could read too! Marian thought.

Now Marian laughed, but not because she looked down on her Governess but because she was glad to hear that her Governess didn't think knowing how to read and write was such a curse. Making her thought just minutes ago of Herdreth shrieking about it hilarious!. Herdreth surprised by her sudden burst of laughter cleared her throat, hoping to gain the attention of her student once again,but Marian continued her laughter that was untill she noticed the glare of pure fire Herdreth was giving her. Then Herdreth continued. You may look down on me Marian and It might as well be my fault for telling you about it but still as your Governess I suggest you learn how to hold your tongue when needed. Never look down on people. Like men do to women. Marian remained silent waiting for an expilination to follow but didn't get one. She looked up to see Herdreth's face. She saw Herdreth was lost in thought and so she continued for her.

"They want to make it seem that they are smarter and stronger than women So they forbid us from any source of knowledge am I right?" Marian asked hopefuly wishing she had impressed Herdreth by her observation and that she forgave her sudden burst of laughter, she may hate Herdreth but she often tried to impress her. And Marian got her prize. Herdreth smiled and looked up at her. "Yes indeed, Marian continued, those bloody scoundrels! I hate it when they say women can't fight. Just give me a sword and a week to practice and I believe I could kill a man or two!" Marian then got up and grabbed an imaginary sword,She now standing infront of Herdreth.

This was when Herdreth stoped smiling. Marian saw this and her imaginary sword would have vanished (except there wasn't really anything there), at Herdreth's next words. For a few minutes they stared at each other. Herdreth looking seriously up and down at Marian,servaying her. Herdreth circled Marian again and again. Marian looking questioningly at Herdreth but not complaining. Finally Herdreth gave a sigh and walked over to Marian's bed. Herdreth sat down on the mattress and motioned for Marian to do the same. Marian sat beside her Governess unsure if she had done something wrong.

"Marian..."Herdreth started. Marian looked at her Governess in the eye, she wasn't sure if this was a way to annoy her or if Herdreth was serious which was quite rare. Herdreth in turn stared into Marian's hazle brown eyes, her black ones boring into Marian's soul. At this Marian knew Herdreth was about to say something serious.

"Marian..." Herdreth starting again. Have you ever wondered where Governess and Governors are trained? Marian looked down at her feet. She haven't thought about it. Marian didn't want to think about Herdreth at all! She wanted to think little about her as possible.

Before Herdreth showed up when she was seven years old , she was free. Marian did everything she wanted to do. She and her mother would get together in her father's study and they would read to each other all day. Marian even got to explore Sherwood Forest when everyone was too busy in the castle to check on her, she deemed it the most peaceful place in the whole corrupted England. She wondered how long it had been since she had been in the forest's freedom. A good two years she estimated. But Marian could still remember the sounds of the forest, the safe feeling she had when she was devored into the greenery of its trees and plants.

Marian forced her self into reality and turned to confront Herdreth. "No", she said in a guity voice. Herdreth who was not surprised by this answer continued." Well we are trained in what we call _Ranks. _In the Ranks we are trained by a _Savanah and a Serial_. Savanah's were men and women who taught us about weapons, teaching us how to use it and taught us to always be on the look out for any danger surrounding our assingned nobles. We were treated equally, we were also taught how to read and write, speak different languages as well as their alphabet, I am even fluent in Greek."

Now Marian was confused and bewildered as ever! What was Herdreth talking about? Danger and weapons were not for Goveroners and Governess so were reading and writing. All they have ever done to nobles were annoying them and making drasty comments such as "Sit up straight you look like you were raised by an animal!" and "Very Unlady like!" When was it that they tried to protect the nobles they were utterly annoying! And if Marian could say so for her self RUDE!

Herdreth noticed the look of bewildernment on Marian's eyes.

"Marian you didn't think we were trained just to annoy and be rude to you nobles. We are made Governors and Governess to prepare you to be leaders of your loyal subjects and to protect you till then. You do know there have been cases where nobles die because of rivalry with other nobles. We try to look ahead on whats good for you. And for the good of England. For example while eating we tell you not to rush or eat like a pig so we may have time to examine your food by its appearance. All Governors and Governess learned how to spot poisoned food. We also tell you sit up straight so you may breath properly and also to insure your full growth in length. But those are just small mare things we do."

By this time Marian was speachless. But Herdreth was not yet finished, she took out the pin that was holding her hair in a tight bun. Herdreth's long black hair bounced down, but she didn't mind. Herdreth held the pin in front of Marian and Marian could see the pointed end of the pin. Marian gasped. Herdreth merrily chuckled, "I keep it close to me just in case my dear. For self protection I should say." Herdreth then stood up pulling up her skirts and revealing three thin daggers and a small kitchen knife straped on her right thigh with a white cloth which covering the sharp ends of the weapons.

"These I have wear frequently especially when you never know when danger might strike. I also wear it every time the Sheriff of Nottingham and his nephew Guy pays a visit to collect the taxes. You know dear, the hard part about that is actually keeping my mind from the idea of assasinating him."

Marian stared astonished at her Governess who for two years she thought of as annoying,rude and bossy,but all along she had been her secret defender her unknown guardian. "Marian dear im sorry I never told you anything. I couldn't tell you or anyone. That is the first and far most important rule of the Governors and Governess. Thats why no one knows about the part of being trained by a Savanah. Everyone else knows we are trained by a Serial, the person who teaches us what to teach you nobles, and thats pretty much all I have to confess to you dear for now." Marian stared longer and hard at her Governess, Then asked a question that she had been trying to answer by herself in her mind.

"Why did you tell me then, If it was a such an improtant rule , why?" Marian asked her voice brave and strong. She knew she would never look at Herdreth the way she did before. She now knew that any second Herdreth could use one of her deadly weapons at her if she was too much of a pain.

The way Marian sounded made Herdreth laugh.

"Before I answer your question child I would like to point out that one of the reasons I am here is to protect you not to assasinate you dear." Marian then settled down but Herdreth still wore a disterbing smile on her face,as if thinking twice about what she said. "This is exactly the reason we were told not to tell anyone especially the nobles. They won't trust us anymore than they trust a murderer not to kill. But Marian dear you are diffrent from other nobles."

"Different? How was I any different?" Marian thought. "Was I the only one who resisted my Governess? Dispised her?" And as if reading her mind Herdreth frowned. First of all dear I would like you to know that compared to other nobles you are the most hard headed. There are many nobles who hate their Governors or Governess but not with such a passion as you do. Marian couldn't help but smile at her past pranks at Herdreth . A frog in her hat, rotten eggs ending up at her breakfast plate and her biggest prank , Her under garments ending up in the stables, the stable boy blushes everytime he sees Herdreth!, And that prank happened a year ago!

Why thankyou Governess Herdreth for a vey flattering compliment! Marian said laughing. Then she stopped.

"But what makes me different?" Marian asked craving for the answer.

"You are different because you seek adventure." Herdreth said with a knowing smile. "Whats wrong Marian? You didn't think I knew about your trips to Sherwood Forest before I came to be In this castle. Or mabye your interest in weapons. Well I do so my dear and I would like to teach you all I know."

"Teach me all you know! Marian said pure excitement plastered in her face and the tone of her voice. Yes all that might help you some day, after all I won't be there to protect you all the time Marian. Herdreth says softly. Since today is wasted you will start tomorrow."

"What! No, no, no The day is still a young can't we start now?"Marian asks,on her knees pleading.

"No today is wasted and I don't feel like teaching you how to embroider or sew, so you may do as you please for the rest of the day."

Marian couldn't believe her ears! She was getting a day off from doing stupid embroidery and sewing. Marian had been dreaming this day everytime the needle had pricked her finger or everytime her fingers got tangled in the embroidery itself!. Marian quikly ran to her closet and swiftly grabbed a black hood and brown puffy pants she had been stowing away behind all her other clothes.

Herdreth still in Marian's room had recovered from all the confessing and was again utterly ANNOYING.

"Good heavens Marian what were clothes like those doing in your closet! Herdreth said,half shrieking and was already bitting her fist as if trying hard not to shout a curse at Marian. First of all , Herdreth began after putting aside her red fist, They bear the colors only peasants would wear, black and brown!. Second of all those clothes are for men! What in heaven's name are you planning on doing child!"

Marian made a silly face at Herdreth. Then did a very precise mimic of Herdreth's voice. "First of all,the colors black and brown will suit me just fine in the place I am going. Second of all I am going to Sherwood Forest where I might run into some people who would want to harm a rich noble's daughter if I were dressed as a girl so as a boy in peants clothes I would most likely not pass their requirements,Miss Herdreth dear."

Marian looked at Herdreth who seemed amazed at Marian's mimic of her. Marian was amazed herself when she heard the exact voice of her governess fly out of her lips.

Herdreth recovered from the shock after a blink of an eye and told Marian that she may go and that she will not tell anyone about her trip into the forest if she kept what she confessed to her a secret. Before Marian left Herdreth gave her two hard covered books in addition to her favorite book "The art of archery" and her mid day meal as well as her breakfast. Herdreth told her to take a look at some of the weapons in the books because they would be practicing some of them tomorrow. Herdreth also handed Marian a hatchet and a wooden whistle attached securely to a piece of soft green silk. "The Hatchet is just in case you meet anyone who would still like to harm a little urchin like you", Herdreth said with a taunting voice.

"Whats the whistle for?" Marian asked as she fingered the delicately carved wood of the whistle. You'll see what its for Marian. Just remember if anyone troubles you and you can't do anything,blow into the whistle and you'll be just fine.

Then Marian began her short walk to Sherwood forest,the forest she was told never to go near. But she snuck out a lot of times anyway and was never caught. This was the first time she was ever permited to go. Marian didn't mind being given extra books to read rather than her own. She was just glad to be in the forest, Her forest where she felt truly safe. But as Marian stepped her very first step on the forest floor for two years she felt something strange.

This was no longer Marian's forest, no at least not only hers alone.

**Hey guys what do you think? Please review I might have done something wrong since english isn't my first language. So to insure me that everything was alright plzzz REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter2:Meeting Robin

**YAY! I got my first two followers That is a big deal for me so thakyou soo much Forest Dreamer and lilylouise95 this chapter is dedicated to you guys!**

Chapter 2

Marian had only taken a few steps into the forest when she noticed a broken arrow. The arrow had been broken in half, perhaps out of frustration or accidentally by its owner. Marian thought the owner was wise for breaking it since this arrow was clearly not balanced. The arrow head was slightly bigger and probably heavier than the piece of wood that held the arrow head in place.

Marian ignored it and continued walking. So there were other people here, she already knew that outlaws had been seen lurking in the forest. Marian headed for her secret destination. A place no one knew about except her and she hoped it remained that way.

Marian heard the water falls as she drew closer to her secret haven. She smiled in delight as she saw the falls come into view. It felt like only yesterday she was here,discovering the cave behind the falls. Marian spun around trying to find concealed faces behind all the greenery of the forest. She found none. Marian procceded to one side of the waterfall,easily getting inside the cave behind it. Marian had found this place when she first snuck out to the forest when she was six. At her first sight of the falls she noticed that one of the sides curved as if presenting the mouth of a cave. So thats how Marian came to know this place. This was her territory,she didn't care if the forest was not fully hers, as long as this particular place remmained a secret to the rest of the world. Sadly this was not the case.

True, Marian had scanned the greenery of the forest for any followers just in case,But she didin't scan the highest branches at all. There perched in a high branch a boy a year older than Marian, frowned at the sight of her.

Marian felt safe in the cave's shelter, but this was just part of her territory. At the end of the cave there was a clearing . The only things in the clearing were three great oak trees and a dozen berry bushes. Marian was geatly overjoyed in seeing this place again, that was until she noticed a small brown pouch and a bow and arrow lying in between the "V" that formed on the largest oak's roots.

Before she could even look around for its owner she felt a hand covering her mouth. What an _outrage_! Marian thought. Did whoever this hand belongs too think that I would scream! I was just scanning the area for the owner of the pouch and bow and arrows for god's sake! Im not that sissy!

Her captor was still covering her mouth. By the look of the hand it belonged to a boy. Then she felt a hand searching the left pocket of her brown pants. This was when Marian remembered the hatchet. She quikly reached the hatchet before her captor started searching on her right pocket. What a stupid thing to do, Marian thought, covering the prisoner's mouth but not securing her hands! Marian by force then swung around,her elbo hitting her captor. Marian had trained herself more than enough in bare fights and swords when she escaped to Sherwood in the past years. Marian then turned swiftly around once she was sure she had taken her captor aback a few steps. At this sharp movement her caramel colored hair loosened inside her black hood.

Marian glanced at her captor. A boy of nine stared back at her. The first things she noticed about him was his redish brown hair and immensely blue eyes. Marian stared deeply into his eyes. They reminded her of the sky. She snapped out of her trance and quikly looked at the boy's surrounding area to see if he had any weapons within reach. Thankfully there weren't any, but no one would come to the woods unarmed unless they knew how to use their fists. Marian deduced that the pouch and bow and arrows were his. Marian... was correct.

IOI

Robin of Lockesley, the Earl of Locksley's son was happily hunting ileagally at King Richard's forest. Robin was sure King Richard wouldn't mind besides he was just hunting birds. It wouldn't even count a crime considering the fact that he had missed everytime. Robin stomped at one of his arrows,_FRUSTRATED_, breaking it in half. Mabye I need a break,he thought. Robin headed for the cave behind the waterfall.

Robin had found it a year ago when he had been chased by a gang of outlaws one spring morning with his friend Will Scarlett. Robin saw the waterfall and thought that they would be well hidden behind the falling water. Robin thought there was enough space behind the water fall to conceal them from the outlaws, Robin didn't think that there would be a cave behind it! But anyway there was a cave and just when he needed it the most. Robin also found out that the cave lead to a clearing that no one can access easily unless using the cave behind the waterfall and Will had discovered that behind the shrubs and bushes there was a small clear lake.

They had both searched the clearing for signs of inhabitance,knowing it was to good to be true to find the perfect place for an outlaw camp to be unhabited, There was shelter under the three giant oak's branches, Food from the dozen berry bushes and Fresh Water from the small lake and the best part was that it was out of sight and not easily accessed! After an hour of searching they found nothing that proved that the clearing was inhabited. Smiling to each other they claimed the clearing.

Robin reached the clearing behind the waterfall and let out a tired sigh while he dropped his bow and arrows on the "V" the largest oaktree in the clearing provided. He took out a ripe apple from his pouch and counted his arrows, while eating the apple. eleven...twelve...thirteen...Fourteen!.He nearly choked on his apple. He had Fourteen left out of the twenty arrows he had came with to Sherwood! He tried remembering how he had lost the six arrows to see if any of them could be salvaged, it would be a waste of quality arrows

He remembered he tried shooting a pidgeon and horribly missed, the arrow fell on a tall pine with no branches to aid the climber, the pine was impossible to climb,for a nine year old boy that is. Robin remembered he lost three arrows when he persued a large hawk, he had hit the hawk with the first arrow on its leg, but the hawk reflected the other two arrows to a small river, the current has probably swept the arrows away by now. The fifth arrow he lost when he droped it and a wild wolf took it, probably mistakened it for a bone, stupid wolves! Robin thought. Then there was that other arrow.

Robin remembered that one clearly since it only happened a few minutes ago and was the only arrow he had personally distroyed. Who could blame him?He was just so frustrated for not killing anything! That one I broke in half Robin thought out loud. It could be mended with a few drops of tree sap. Robin quikly shoved the remains of the apple in the pouch then he headed off to where the broken arrow was.

Robin could see the arrow up ahead of him. He ran to it as fast as he could. It was mid day after all. Robin's back was stinging from the summer sun's heat that leaked though the leaves, he wanted to be back under the ginormous oak's shadow. He was just about bending down to take the arrow when he saw a piece of black and brown. Then a hooded figure came to view. Robin panicked,It was foolish of him to have left his bow and arrows in the clearing. Robin as quick as lightning,charged up to the nearest tree, climbing as fast as he could. If the hooded figure was an out law and hopefully the only one around, he might have a chance. But if there were others it was possible he would die today. Robin smiled at the thought of dying on a tree,It was too stupid for him to die on a tree.

Robin craned his neck to get another glimpse of the figure. This time he saw that it was too short to be an outlaw or even a fighter. He decuced the hooded figure was a boy but he wasn't so sure. If it was a boy then he must have been concidered a runt. Robin couldn't see his face but he got a good view of his body. Skinny arms and enclosed shoulders made him look like a weakling,Robin thought. The hooded figure then passed by the tree Robin was on. Robin saw where he was headed but why? A sip of water? The boy was heading to the direction of the waterfall.

IOI

The hooded boy had made his way to the water fall,the place Robin and Will had claimed for themselves. Robin was now on a different tree and had well decided to spy on the mysterious hooded boy, he was interested of knowing his buisness here. As if scanning the area for followers the hooded figure looked around him. Robin didn't breath and closed his eyes, afraid to be discovered. It took two minutes for the hooded boy to be satisfied, then he approched the side of the waterfall where the water would only sprinkle your hair It was the most convinent place to enter the cave. Robin got down from the tree while cursing at himself for closing his eyes like a stupid chiken. And If he didn't close his eyes he could have had a glance at the hooded boy's face or mabye knew where he went!It doesn't matter Robin thought he probably got a sip of water then went on his way.

I curse that hooded boy! Robin frowned as he cursed at the boy in a whisper. I didn't even retrive my arrow! Never mind, Robin scrowled i'll pass by it on the way home! Robin had just entered the cave when he saw a shadow ahead of him. The shadow was at the other end of the cave and was just standing there. At first Robin thought it was just his eyes getting used to the darkness of the cave,but when he was infront of the object that made the shadow he covered his mouth to muffle his gasps. There infront of him was the little,skinny armed hooded boy.

Robin didn't know what to do. How did this boy even know about this place? He and Will made an oath, never to say anything about this place unless it was completely necessary. That idiot good for nothing Will! Robin thought. He would have thought of more curses and horrible things he would do to Will if the boy hadn't moved. The hooded boy was now looking around scanning the area for something. Robin was confused what was he looking for? Then it came to him, MY BOW AND ARROWS! He's looking for the me,the owner! Just after Robin thought about it the boy began to turn his head towards Robin's 's first instinct was to insure that the boy wasn't armed. Robin covered the hooded boy's mouth with his right hand so he wouldn't scream, and with his left he searched his pocket. He found nothing in the left pocket and was about to start with the right pocket when he was pushed away with great force, then Robin felt the skinny boy's elbo smash into his face! Robin stared up at the boy ,his blue eyes were met by hazle brown ones. What a weird looking boy. Robin wasn't even sure he was looking at a boy, concidering the fact that strands of long hair were visible near his black hood.

So now here they were. Staring at each other. Wondering why the other was there and how they had known about this secret place. Marian still clutching her hatchet began to raise it slowly, just to frighten her attacker. Robin saw this and began to laugh, was the boy afraid of him or was he too weak to raise the hatchet. Marian was surprised by her captor's laughter but didn't speak ,afraid her voice might give her away. Marian glanced at her belongings,she had dropped her books and pouch by the cave wall by surprise, when the boy covered her mouth. Now Marian quickly grabbed her favorite book which was the heaviest and largest of the three and threw it at the boy. Robin unsuspecting kept on laughing , until the hard cover of the book smashed into his face. Robin took three steps back from the impack and leaned on the cave wall the book fell on the cave floor, the sound of the book hitting the cave floor still echoing.

"That hurt you know"Robin managed to say ,while covering his face and fighting back the curses that filled his head. Well you only deserve it! Marian thought. Marian could no longer hold her urge to speak,but she also didn't want to be found out. She thought about her mimic of Herdreth's voice,it sounded pretty belivable so why not try?She was going to get discovered sooner or later anyway. " Is that so my good sir? Well then I am glad to know that you have gotten what you have deserved! Marian said in a precise mimic of her captor's voice. Robin stared astonishingly at the hooded boy. He had just heard his very own voice come out of the hooded boy's mouth.

Marian then gave her attacker a sly smile,she was going to have fun with this!But before she could, Robin leaned forward ,separating from the cave wall. He had to know who this boy was! Marian's fear returned when her attacker seemed to have recovered from his injury and shock. Marian didn't know what to do, she still had the hatchet Herdreth had given her in her right hand but wasn't sure if she wanted to hurt the boy. Then without thinking Marian threw the hatchet at Robin's direction!

Robin saw the hatchet spinning at his direction but he couldn't move. Why? Robin couldn't explain it .Was it from fear or confidence that the hatchet will miss him. Robin stared at the hatchet, blinked his eyes one more time then...Clank! The defening sound echoing through out the cave.

IOI

The hatchet missed Robin by inches! Inches! The hatchet was attached to the cave wall just above his left shoulder. Robin stood there for a minute looking dumbly at the air infront of him. Then he dare turned his back on the hooded boy hoping he had no other weapons at hand,He stared at the hatchet which was throw with such force that it was deeply attached to the cave wall. Marian who had her head down,shaking from head to toe,not knowing what to do beggan picking up her books and the pouch that contained her food.

She had already collected the two books that Herdreth had given to her and the pouch full of food. Her favorite book was on the cave floor,just beside her captor. Who was still standing there and staring at the hatchet she had thrown. My acquaitance would want it back good sir. Marian said her voice strong but had slightly cracked when she had said good sir. Marian was no fool, she still used her attacker's voice. Robin turned to the hooded boy who was now beside him,bending down to retrive the book he had thrown at him. Without hesitation Robin pulled back the hooded boy's hood.

Marian looked up as her sweaty caramel hair brushed to her face as the hood was pulled back. Robin didn't know what to do. He was too surprised to find out that a weak peasant girl had almost killed him and that he in his mind cursed at a girl!. Marian pretended nothing happened, She stood up and placed the book to her chest with one hand while pulling on the hatchet on the other. At first Robin just stared at her in awe,she looked beautiful! With her hazle brown eyes and wany hair she looked exotic. Then Robin tried helping her pull the hatchet off the wall, All Robin got from his offer was a look full of hatred and disgust. Robin helped anyway.

Marian and Robin took turns pulling on the hatchet's handle since there was only room for one pair of hands. This isn't working Robin said after one hard pull of the hatchet's handle. Your telling me,Marian said in her own voice. Robin stared at Marian with a questioning look on his face. Marian looked back at him and shouted, What! clearly annoyed by Robin's look at Marian for another second or two before replying,It's nothing I was just wondering if you were using your real voice.

By the way I am... Robin's voice trailed off, concidered the thought of sharing his name to a stranger,and after all this girl was a peasant if she knew he was an earl's son she would either be troubled in constant bowing and politeness or run off to tell her folks that she had met a rich noble's son in the forest then her relatives could come and hold him for ransom ,but why wait ,he thought, this girl almost killed me!

Marian noticed the boy's voice trail off. Your -name -is-? Marian asked slowly just to annoy the boy. She was no longer afraid of him now that he knew she was a lady. Not one male, boy or man would strike a lady unless of course if they were outlaws,drunks or simply have their reasons, which they would definately do. Marian knew this boy was no outlaw, he was too kind and his features shown it all ,his dimpled cheeks and gentle face supported Marian's assumption.

Robin faced the peasant girl. Robin looked at her hazle brown eyes which somehow touched his soul into beliving that the girl was no murderer and nor would she hold a noble for ransom. Still Robin took percautions. Little miss please forgive my rude behavior, Robin said in a gentle voie. Marian knew that this boy was kind but that didn't mean that she was going to forgive herself for almost killing him. What are you doing! Marian yelled angrily at the boy. Robin shocked by Marian's sudden outburst replied with a puzzled tone on his voice, I am apologizing am I not?

Marian's frowned only grow deeper,this made Robin confused. Why exactly are you apologizing and helping me! I almost killed you! Almost ended your life for crying out loud! And you were such a fool not to move when I threw the hatchet! Robin was bewildered, this girl was unlike any other girls. The peasant maids in his castle were very forgiving and gentle even the girls at the market place were kind and shy to all of their costumers. This girl was ... different. Im really sorry it is my fault I didn't move when I saw you throw the hatchet, I almost killed myself.

Marian forced herself to see it that way. Why didn't you move! I missed you by inches! INCHES! Marian yelled her voice full of rage. Robin stayed calm and thought about it for a while. Why hadn't he moved? Why? Then the answer came to him like rain would come to the desert,refreshing the plants and reliving the hot sand. I trusted you, came the answer.

What? Marian asked confused by his answer. I said I trusted you, Robin said again in a casual voice as if it were normal for anyone to trust a complete stranger. Marian became inraged by Robin's answer. What do you mean you trusted me? Did you already know I was a girl and trust that I wouln't even come close!

Robin stared at Marian for a while , then began to laugh at the thought of a girl killing him , No of course not. Robin wasn't really lying He was half lying. Marian could tell by his eyes that he was lying. Marian got up and collected her belongings which were beside her ,then she started for the cave entrance. Hatchet or not she was getting away from this foolish boy who said he trusted her, her! a complete stranger! Men really did look down on women like Herdeth said!But I think Herdreth missed something else Men were also foolish! Marian thought. Robin stopped laughing and ran to Marain's side. Marian simply ignored him. Arn't you going to need your hatchet? Marian didn't answer. Robin tried again ,com'on i'll help you pull it out, i'll even try harder this time. Marian still didn't aknowldege his presence.

Robin had enough with the ignoring and lifted Marian in his arms. For a nine year old he had a lot of time running around the forest and at the same time eventually building some muscle. LET ME DOWN! Marian screamed. Robin didn't listen. Marian kicked and screamed,making it harder for Robin to carry her to the giant oak tree. Robin then finally settled Marian down on one of the large roots. RUDE,ANNOYING,LITTLE URCHIN! Was Marian's reply to the smirk Robin gave her.

Look I just want to sincerly apologize and help you get your hatchet back. Robin looked guilty as he spoke. I am really sorry I scared you back at the cave I didn't know who you were and so I wanted to make sure you didn't have any weapons. Marian didn't want him to think it was all his fault after all it was her who elboed him in the cheek,threw the a heavy book at him, and well lets see... oh yes ALMOST KILLED HIM!

And yet he wanted to apologize for his wrong doing of scaring her. Marian measured it all in her head. Her faults were heavier."Alright". Marian said defeated. "You can help me retrive my hatchet later", "Im a little hungry".

Robin reached into his pouch and got his last apple, extending the apple in Marina's direction. That was the least he could do for scaring the girl into almost killing him. Marian saw his pouch was all empty of food, that must be his last apple. No its fine, Marian didn't want her dept to him to go deeper, besides she had food good for two meals. Robin withdrew his extended hand. Are you sure you don't want it? Yes im sure, Marian replied while digging in her own pouch until she found her breakfast bundled in silk. By the time she looked up at Robin who was leaning against a root,all that was left of his apple were the seeds. Was he that hungry? Marian stared at her breakfast. There were three boiled chicken eggs,five strips of bakon and a large piece of fish. Marian rebundled her breakfast. She could give this to the boy then she could have her lunch. These eggs Herdreth had packed are probably rotten ,just to get back at me. Herdreth must have tampered with the rest of my food as well, Marian thought. Marian knew for sure that the eggs wern't rotten niether were the rest of her food otherwise she would have noticed and dumped them as soon as she saw them, she only wanted to make an excuse to give it to the boy.

"Hey"! Marian called out to the boy. She held out the bundle holding her breakfast in his direction but didn't look at him. Robin stared at the bundle. He could almost taste the food inside. All he had eaten today were two small apples including the one he just ate. It probably isn't much, Robin thought, concidering that the girl was a peasant. "It's fine im not really starving", Robin replied. Another lie.

Marian then glanced at his direction looking at him in the eye."" You lie", Marian said in a hushed voice. Robin couldn't help it his surprise shown all ove his face. Marian got off the oak root,took Robin's hands and there she laid the bundle,then she walked towards the trunk of the tree. Robin kept his head down, he was blushing. Marian yelled at Robin." Hey! Don't just stand there in the heat!". At this Robin lifted his face, he saw Marian motioning for him to sit beside her near the tree's trunk,under the shade.

They both sat there in silence for minutes. Well? Marian asked breaking the silence. Huh? was Robin's dumb reply. Are you going to eat it now or not? Because I really need the cloth back afterwards. Marian clarified. Robin stared at the cloth that held the food then noticed for the first time that it was rose pink silk! Only rich aristocrats and nobles could affored silk. And they were definately the only people who used silk to wrap their food. "Where did you get this silk"? was Robin's reply. Marian frowned at him. "I'll answer that after we eat".

They didn't eat silently. Robin couldn't help but ask questions."Where are you from"?Robin asked as he tried to untie the bundle. Instead of answering Marian caught Robin's hand. Robin blushed a deep red." You don't do it like that". Robin felt her breath on his right cheek. What was wrong with him today not being able to shoot a bird and now feeling like this!This was not like him at all. He used to come home with seven pigeons and three hawks and Robin never had felt this way about a girl before.

There! Marian delared. Robin looked at the meal infront of him. Three boiled chicken eggs, five strips of baccon and a large piece of fish. This was no peasant's meal. Robin stared at Marian then at the meal before him then he asked the question that has been bugging him since he saw her. Who are you? Robin asked.

Marian pretended to be busily trying to untie her bundle so she could ignore Robin'd question. This time it was Robin's turn to help. He had observed from Marian how to untie the bundle. Robin leaned closer to Marian. Marain felt her heart skip a beat, he was really close to her. What are you doing? Marian asked as Robin took the bundle from her. You don't do it like that, Robin says with a knowing smile.

So tell me ,who are you?. Robin asks again while he untied the bundle. Marian didn't reply, she couldn't tell a complete stranger. Robin who had successfully untied the bundle stared into Marian's hazle eyes. Marian quickly averted from Robin's stare,fearing that she might be tempted to answer. Fair enough, Robin said handing her back the bundle. Lets start small then. like why you brought two lunches, can you see the future and saw my handsome face?Marian chuckled at this. Robin felt relived that he hadn't upset the girl with his past question.

No, I most certainly can not read the future . Marian replied. Then how do you explain the two lunches? Robin said raising an eyebrow. Marian laughed harder at Robin's face. When she had settled down she then explained about sleeping through breakfast. And she eventually revealed her status as a noble's daughter. Robin laughed at her,I don't believe you! Marian didn't bother to argue, hey I told him it was his choice not to believe me. My name is Marian. My name is Robin,Robin repiled with a smile. Judging from your clothes Robin I belive you are a peasant, Marian said while eating her lunch. Well I can say the same for you Lady Marian, Robin said mockingly. Robin was convinced that this was no noble's daughter. Marian was not polite,friendly,and dressed as a noble should. And besides what noble's daughter would come to the woods where outlaws lurk around. The only things that bothered Robin was the silk and the food. No peasant affored this much food and if they could they would surely try to conserve it to last them for about a week or so.

IOI

Marian's mid day meal was made up of two drum rolls of chiken, a peach and half a loaf of bread. Marian and Robin continued eating in silence. Robin felt uncomfortable with the silence. So any way Marian how did you know about this place? Robin asked despirate to end the silence. Thats what i've been meaning to ask you, was Marian's reply. Well I found this place while me and one of my friends ran into a group of outlaws. Then Robin discribed the exciting escape from a bunch of low lives. Marian's face was full of anticipation when she heard the word "outlaws".Marian was listened with such anticipation that she decided not to finish her mid day meal and instead she gave her full attention to Robin. And thats how Will and I found this place, Robin finally finishing his story of discovering the clearing. And you Marian, how did you find out about this place? Robin asked while taking the shells off an egg,the only thing left of his meal. Marian wished she had a an exciting story about how she found the cave but she didn't. Robin looked at her with anticipation. Well I snuck out of our castle two years ago.I found the water fall because I heard it from afar so I came to get a drink. I noticed that at one side it curved so I inspected the side of the falls and found the cave. TA DA! Marian added just to increase the lack of lust in her story.

Robin giggled, his blue eyes twinkling. Marian's back faced Robin, she was pretending to pack up her remaining meal just so Robin won't see her smile at her own boring story. Then Robin's laugh faded but Marian didn't notice,When she did notice it was too late. Marian looked up and stared at merry blue eyes. Your a clever girl huh? Robin asked smiling. Marian still hypnotized by Robin's eyes, just stared at him. Robin sat down infront of Marian. May I? Robin asked motioning to the books. Marian quikly snapped out of her trance and nodded.

Robin flipped at the first book"Swords and Swordsmanship" then he looked at the second book "Knives and Daggers"he didn't bother flipping to those pages and he only looked at the title of the third book his eyes lingering longer as if wanting to open the book but couldn't. Robin looked up at Marian with questioning eyes. The more Robin didn't belive this girl was a noble's daughter nor was she an ordinary girl. Why do you have these books and why these topics? Robin asked. Marian made second thoughts of telling Robin. He knows who I am and might reveal this to my father in exchange for food or money, afterall he is a peasant. Marian then made a point to herself that Robin didn't belive who she was. Marian finally made a decision.

I know how to read and write and I am not in shame about it,Marian said chin held up high. Robin looked at Marian, surprise shown on his face. Robin had seen the books earlier, and even got one thrown to his face, but he assumed that Marian was a boy and didn't bother thinking about the books. Robin have never heared of a girl who could read and write, nor had he ever met one who would trade embroidery for knowledge, A needle for a sword, girly dresses for a boy's garments like Marian would.

Robin then over came his surprise. So you can read, but why would a girl want to read these books? Marian smiled at Robin for the first time then she replied, I want to equall men. I want to learn how to protect myself at least. Then Marian got up leaving a smiling Robin. I respect her, Robin thought for he had never known a girl who would willingly want to learn the ways of the men.

The sun was no longer giving off its stinging heat. Come on I would be needed back home in an hour,Marian said as she extended a hand to Robin. Robin smiled and accepted the hand. Together they walked to the cave. When they reached the spot where the hatchet was stuck to the cave wall they began pulling one at a time with renewed strength. Robin leaned on the cave wall across the wall with the hatchet while he waited for his turn pull. Marian gave one hard tugg on the hatchet's handle. She was just about to tell Robin it was his turn, when an idea came to her. Robin!

Robin's name echoed through the cave. Robin was surprised at how well his name suited well with her voice. Robin saw Marian motioning for him. Robin got up and walked towards her. What is it? Robin asked. Marian grabbed hold of the hatchet's handle,Then she said in a casual voice,Robin hold on to my waist. Robin looked at Marian's waist , blushing. What are you planning on doing? he asked still blushing. You'll see just hold on to my waist and pull as hard as you can when I tell you to, Marian said looking back at Robin. Marian noticed that Robin was blushing. Oh don't be a sissy now! she said teasingly. At this Robin grabbed hold at Marian's waist, he hated to be thought of as a sissy. As soon as Robin held Marian's waist he blushed terribly. No matter Marian thought. Marian then positioned her hands on the hatchet's handle. Ready Robin? Marian asked. Robin managed a small "ready". PULL! Marian shouted. She could feel the hatchet loosen from the cave wall but not enough to completely remove the hatchet from the cave wall. They did this again three times. On the third try the hatchet gave away and was finally free from the cave wall. Robin fell on the cave floor Marian fell on top of him he didn't blush or care. I think I got used to this, besides why was I blushing she is a stranger after all ,Robin thought exsausted. Marian got up enabling Robin to stand. Finally! Marian shouted victorious then she glanced at the clearing.

IOI

The sky was orange. The sun was setting! No one knew how long they were at the cave pulling one by one. Look I need to be home soon for supper! Marian stammered while running to the clearing and back with her belongings. Robin stayed put not knowing what to do. Well can I walk with you out of the forest at least? Robin quikly asked. Fine, Marian said in a rush. They got out of the cave and was quikly on their way out of the forest. We have a lot of time left and we are near the road so we can slow down, Robin declared. I won't be heading for the road, There is a dead oak tree a mile north from here you are to leave me there. Marian clarified. You know your way around here huh,Robin asked looking at her again hooded head. Yes I do, Marian replied. You should really wear green or brown around here,Robin said pulling on his own shirt, It makes you blend in. I'll do that Marian replied turning at Robin.

Say was that broken arrow I saw earlier yours?Marian asked curiously. Yes that arrow was mine,Robin said looking straight ahead. Well you must have been really frustrated for not hitting a thing, Marian said still looking at Robin. Robin stopped walking and turned to Marian who had also stopped. How did you know?Robin asked. Marian began to laugh merrily. So he didn't know! Poor fella, Marian thought. Those arrows were not really balanced she replied and started walking again. Robin followed. What do you mean not balanced those arrows were a good quality. Marian stared into Robin's eyes then asked, And where did a boy like you get the money to buy quality arrows, Robin? Robin was taken aback ,he would have to reveal his status to her. Robin thought for a second then replied, My father is a wood cutter and he trades some wood for high quality arrows just for me. Marian claimed herself a noble's daughter so I will play along and be a wood cutter's son, Robin thought.

Marian looked into Robin's eyes or at least where his eyes should be. The sky was getting darker by the second! She saw the dead oak ahead and beyond that the lights of the Fritzwalter castle.

Marian turned to Robin. I need to go now! she practicaly shouted. Will I see you tomorrow at my hideout? Robin asked. Marian frowned but she doubt that Robin saw it. Don't call it yours! Marian hissed. Okay,okay how about our hideout, Robin tried. Better, Marian smiled. Ferwell! Marian shouted while she ran towards the castle. Wait! Robin yelled and ran after her. I need something of yours. Marian looked at his shadow with a puzzled look. When Marian didn't answer, Robin explained. To prove you'll come back. Marian would have asked Robin why he wanted her back but there was only a few minutes before dinner and if she wern't there she wouldn't never be able to go back to the forest at all! Marian squinted at one of the books she held but couldn't see anything, here just take this book but take good care of it I might be back tomorrow at noon. Then Marian ran off to the night leaving Robin with what she thought was one of Herdreth's books. When Marian was halfway to the castle she heard a soft ferwell coming from Robin's direction.

Marian climbed the brick wall near one of her windows. Some bricks were designed to stick out so it was an easy climb. When Marian got into her window the first thing she saw was her fanciest gown laid neatly on her bed. On her sewing table was Herdreth looking at her from head to toe then pointed to the small tub at one corner of the room. Marian didn't ask any questions. Marian hid her books under her mattress, instantly noticing that the book she had given Robin was her favorite book"The Art of Archery". Marian didn't care she was going to get it back tomorrow any way. Marian undressed ,gave her peasant clothes and pouch to Herdreth then went in the tub. Herdreth called on a maid to bring in the water. Herdreth what is the occasion? Marian asked with no enthusiasm. Marian, the Sheriff of Nottingham is paying a visit, he comes to have a simple negotiation with your father, Herdreth winked at me and continued, Guy his nephew is with him as well. Marian smiled at the name. Guy was starved for adventure as I was. We both hated balls and dances all the same. Guy also dispises his Governor,Eric. I hated Guy long ago when I didn't know that he didn't like his uncle as well. Guy was actually a really good friend but that was that nothing more nothing less.

IOI

I finished my bath and the maid asked no questions about how I have gotten so dirty by embroidering all day. When the maid was gone Herdreth told me that the rest of the castle was thinks you were out with me horse backridding so you better act like you have been.

Umm,Herdreth I dare ask are you wearing your...

Herdreth smile and lifted her skirts revealing her hidden weapons, Yes dear I am.

**There finish! This was a very long chapter full of excitment and I my self was really excited when I got my first review! thankyou sooo much! But PLEASE according to my Traffic a lot of people are veiwing this but are just killing me for not reviewing! **

**SEE that snazzy looki'n button right there click on and tell me what you think!:)**


	3. Chapter3:Through out the years

**Hey sorry this took so long! I know my readers are very restless for me to get to the point well this chapter is the start. I have spent so much time rewriting this chapter so I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 3

Marian and Guy ran all the way to the garden. Dinner was mostly the adults talking about taxes and some this and thats about England. Ater the main course of stuffed crab,She was dying for conversation! Mother, may I be excused?Marian asked politely to conceal her eagerness to leave. As will I uncle Guy declared. You both may go since it is time to discuss a very important matter,the Sheiff of Nottingham said with sly tone in his voice, But with that Marian and Guy walked out of the dinning hall. As soon as they were in the hallway they started running towards the garden,when they arrived at the garden Marian and Guy sat on a wooden bench panting and smiling. "I was dying!" Marian squealed. Guy laughed, "I aswell!"

Marain settled down and stopped panting. I wonder what they are talking about, Marian thought out loud. At this Guy blushed a little but Marian didn't see despite the three lit torches around them. So how is the kingdom? Marian asked with anticipation. Guy held his chin up high and replied,

"Three farms caught fire in Dimsdale, An outlaw camp in Sherwood forest was discovered and burned,and that..."Guys voice trailed off. "And!" Marian asked excited .

"King Richard has finally decided to fight with his men so he is to leave for the crusades",Guy mummbled. Marian stared wide eyed at Guy,her excitment drained. "Richard the Lionhearted is leave England!" And whats worse is that if he does he would have to leave it to his younger brother Prince John,who is know for his greed and cruelty. Marian thought in dispare.

"Guy...Tell me you are joking!" Guy looked down on his hands then replied, "If I say that then I would be lying". Guy look at me, Marian ordered. Guy looked up and saw Marian's hazle brown eyes. Marian knew from Guy's eyes that he wasn't lying, he was telling the truth. A few tears began to erupt from Marian's eyes.

"But if Richard leaves then...then theres a possiblity that he would be harmed and John would have to take over!PERMANENTLY!" Marain stammered. Guy pulled out a white handkerchief and gave it to Marian. "I know but it would only temporary,until Richard returns from the holy lands. Besides Queen Eleanor would be there to guide Prince John ,so will other nobles and chancelors."

Marian was eight and Guy was 10, he was smart enough to know and memorize the Royal Family tree and make excelent points on a few things. Marian knew this and trust her friend was right. Guy's right,Marian thought,The Queen would be there to help Prince John with ruling England until he is at the right age of 19, The Prince is 16. Three more years for Richard to return to England. Marian handed the handkerchief back to Guy but Guy didn't accept it . No its fine you can keep it with you. Marian frowned,"I didn't blow my nose into it just to let you know!"

"No its not that!" Guy giggled while he stammered to explain.

"Marian I am going away for awhile and so I want you to keep that handkerchief as a remembrance". Marian's frowned disapeared and became an expression filled with worry and sadness. "No!No! Don't tell me! No if you'r going to the crusades I don't want to hear it! Your my only friend!" With that Marian started to cry again,what a sight to see,Marian thought, Marian Fritzwalter crying! The girl who braved Sherwood forest, The girl who will soon be trained as a secret assasin.

"No of course not, no Marian I would never!" Guy confirmed. Im not even at the right age to fight in the crusades. Marian stoped cying immidiately and started to laugh. What is wrong with me! I feel foolish!Marian thought. "Then where are you going?" Marian asked. Guy stared at the stars then at Marian.

"I told you that some people would be there to guide Prince John in ruling England"Guy turned to Marian who nodded.

"Well one of those people is my uncle". Marian gasped.

"I have to go with him Marian"Guy said while looking up at the sky.

"Why do you have to go with him!" Marian asked with a voice full of concern and anger. Marian hated this night! First he tells her King Richard is to fight in the crusades,leaving his greedy brother to rule England and now he is telling me that his demon uncle will be guiding Prince John in ruling England and that he will be going with him.

"Marian my uncle wants me to befriend the Prince and be on his right hand he too wants to be his favorite." Marian was speechless,so this was that demon Sheriff's plan.

"Can't you talk it out with him?" Marian asked despirate for a solution.

" No I tried that Marian ,he won't budge". Guy replied with a sad look on his face.

"That good for nothing scheming Sheriff!" Marian said in a disgusted voice.

Marian looked up at the stars like Guy. "I can write to you and you can write back about the castle" ,Marian said accepting that Guy her only friend will be leaving her. "Marian thats another thing",Guy replied,"you can't write to me,I can only write to you". Marian glared at the dinning hall windows visible from the garden hoping that she was glaring at the window closest to the Sheriff. "Why?" Marian asked with a mock enthusiasm.

Guy smiled and rolled his eyes,then he replied, "uncle wants me to spend more time with the Prince,but he knows I have to write once in a while to my parents so he will let me,but he can't know I have been writing to you and so you musn't write back." Marian fought back tears. Tears of anger,sadness and tears of loneliness. Guy was the only person she could be herself with,Marian's father expect her to be a polite lady and so she acts,Marian's mother who she loves dearly expect her to become a clever lady and so she becomes.

Guy who is two years older than Marian was the only person who understood her,but he was about to leave with his uncle to a castle built from greed and cruelty, Nottingham castle. "When are you leaving?" Was all Marian could say.

"I will be leaving tonight at midnight".

Marian embraced Guy tightly and shed a couple of tears that she had been fighting back. When the embrace was over the Sherriff of Nottingham called for Guy and before Marian knew it she was alone in the garden crying. Herdreth came and took Marian to her room. There Marian begged Herdreth to start her first lesson that night,she wanted to take her mind off everything that had just happened.

Herdreth laid out all sorts of weapons on Marian's bed and they practiced them one by one until the stroke of midnight. Marian lay on her mattress and thought deeply. The Sheriff of Nottingham is my rival,I will think of cutting off his head in every lesson with Herdreth. I will not lose to the demon Sheriff, and with that Marian closed her eyes and slept a dreamless sleep.

IOI

So this was how it was for two years. Between Herdreth's lessons and the visits to Sherwood forest everything was scheduled and controlled. Marian was ten years old now and is concidered a beautiful young Miss. Marian recived letters from Guy every week and in each letter Marian realized that Guy was changing. Guy addressed Marian formaly in his letters rather than being free with his words like he used to.I hope they don't change everything about him,Marian thought as she placed Guy's recent letter in her small dainty box full of Guy's other letters. Guy had other friends now but still she couldn't forget about her oldest and first friend.

"Marian! Its time for your lesson!" Herdreth's voice rang through the hallways. Marian had progressed greatly through out the years that Herdreth almost ran out of things to teach her. Marian knew how to use all kinds of weapons from small hairpin daggers to long slender swords. Herdreth will be teaching Marian how to skin anything the size of an apple with two simple swipes of a knife ,this was after her regular lessons as usual ,when Marian was done with her lessons at noon as always she headed out for Sherwood forest in her green hood and brown tights. Since Marian first met Robin she had seen Robin every day at the hideout. Marian had retrived her book from Robin,"The Art Of Archery" and with it she and Robin read about balancing arrows and making bows,then they read about all kinds of shots made in different angles. Now Robin had mastered every inch and detail of archery with the help of Marian.

"Thankyou Lady Marian for being such a kind and patient teacher",Robin said mockingly.

" No matter young peasant It was an act of payment for... whats the word ah yes almost killing you,you know almost ending your cruel life as a peasant",Marian replied her chin held up high.

In the distance Robin and Marian heard Will and Much laugh. Robin glared at Marian who in turn gave a shrug. Will and Much emerged from the cave and walked into the clearing. Much a short black haired and dimpled boy was Will's friend and neighbor,when Will saw Marian for the first time he said it wasn't fair that Robin gets to invite one of his friends and so he told Much about the hideout and eversince he had been going here and eventually was accepted into the group. Will fake gasped. "Marian is that true?" Much asked with mock enthusiasm. Marian laughed,she had told Will and Much the same story about a thousand times and they still wanted to hear it over and over agian,they often tease Robin about it.

" Why of course Much,havn't I told the story a thousand times!" Marian replied with mock anger. "Well since your a horrid listener Im going to tell the story again",Marian declared while glancing at Robin's direction. Robin was not amused. "I might as well leave!" Robin shouted in anger. Marian,Will and Much immediatley stopped their teasing,It was rare when Robin didn't laugh with them or at least stayed and watched Marian tell the tale, he was usually cheery and laughed at his own mistake.

Robin was tired of listening to his biggest mistake and so headed for the mouth of the cave. Marian ran up to him while Will and Much grabbed their weapons,they were supposed to go hunting today. When Marian was beside Robin she gently took his hand and started pulling him back towards the ginormous oak. Robin was surprised of Marian's action, he couldn't remember the last time they had held hands,then Robin suddenly remembered,it was the day after they met they were walking to the hideout,it was such a beautiful day,clear skies and the forest seemed so refreshed and so absentmindedly Robin took Marian's hand and she didn't seem to mind and so they held hands until they reached the waterfall.

Robin blushed slightly at his own memmory but was interupted by Marian's voice. "Robin we are sorry for mocking you so please can we just hunt now and forget about it"

Marian asked hopefully,twinkling her eyes for good measure,she was excited about this hunt because she had seen a lot of animal tracks around Sherwood, A hint that there are a lot of animals roaming around. "Fine then",Robin replied,but on one condition,Robin wasn't going to let this chance slip away,the chance to turn a simple hunt into a competition. "Here it comes",Will muttered. "We will hunt by pairs,I and Marian and Will and Much".

Will groaned,"you just want Marian all to yourself. Yah why do we always get partnered!" Munch complained. Much was right,Marian thought she had always been paired with Robin everytime they had a competition. "I think Much is right",Marian said, "i'll pair up with Much". And just like that,Robin had much more interest in the competition. "The student against the teacher huh?" Robin thought outloud

"I always wanted you to be my partner for this game so this wouldn't have to happen,but you decided your fate."

Marian smiled a sly smile, "Lets see who's team is the best",Marian challenged. They made a hunting route and then headed off ,none of them suspecting what lay ahead of them ,the confessions that would soon wound their hearts.

**Can you please review! I can just see you craving for that button so go on don't fight it!****I need incouragement so please! REVIEWW!**


	4. Chapter4:Lover's Hunt

**Hello I really took time on this and I am running out of inspiration so please incourage me by reviewing! Also My little motto for today is: **

**" The more you worry the more you hurry to the cementary" LOL huh? Okay enjoy!**

Chapter 4

Marian's POV

I smiled at Much. He had just shot a fat deer with just one arrow! I of course taught him that. I had been teaching Robin,Will and Much how to properly use their weapons. I discovered Robin was a natural with the bow and arrow,Will worked brilliantly with daggers and Much was at best with swords but in this hunt it woudn't be easy to take down a deer with a sword concidering that you would have to get close enough to set a strike and that might scare the game,and so we used bow and arrows. So far we had shot three small pidgeons and a fat deer. That was a good enough catch for me but Much was still not comfortable with what we had caught." Marian Im not sure this is enough",Much said with a worried look on his face. We all knew that whichever pair lost would have to skin the catch, and Much was never happy to do so. "You know Robin ,he is a natural with a bow and the right arrows!" Much reasoned. "Okay! Much just calm down"I said while trying to hold back laughter. "I haven't told them the story of Robin and the unbalanced arrows,I should when we got back to the hideout." Much lets go north I saw some pretty good deer tracks"I suggested. Much nodedd and carried the fat deer he had just shot. We walked a few mile north before spotting two healthy does(female deer). Much and I faced each other smiling. "One for each of us", I whispered.

Much set down the fat deer he had been carrying. Much may be short for his age of 11, but he was strong.I took one of Much's arrows,I couldn't buy some materials to make my own since my mother and father would probably wonder what I would need it for.I could have asked Herdreth but I didn't want her to know about the hideout or about Robin,Will and Much. So to Robin and the others I just happen to forget my arrows every time I come to Sherwood. Well that was my fair excuse but Robin of course didn't believe it and suggested the fiction that I was too poor to buy any arrows or even materials for making one! He up until now he still doesn't believe I am a noble's daughter,well I won't argue,I told the truth. I glanced at Much and I gave a simple nod as a signal. Together we released our arrows and after a few seconds the two does were on the ground.

"Wow!" Much gasped. I wasn't sure what surprised him. Then I took a look on my doe and saw why Much was surprised. There my doe lay with Much's arrow through its neck. The arrow was covered with dark red blood and had went right through the doe's thick neck~!. We had approached our kill and I was about to take the arrow off my doe's neck when I heard a twig snap. Much and I automaticaly pointed our arrows to the sound. For a few seconds the forest was dead silent,then Much and I heard a burst of familiar laughter. Much set down his bow,I didn't. "Its only Robin and Will, Marian,don't you recognize their voices?" Much asked. I did but I wanted to scare Robin for interupting our hunt and for spying on us.I searched with my eyes behind the bush where the laughter came from. I saw a flash of Robin's green shirt or was it Will's? and that was all I needed to free the string of my bow. Much cried in horror,"Robin!Will look out!"

My arrow swished behind the bush and instantly the laughter stopped. We heard a thud. Much looked at me in disbelief. At first I regreted the arrow, unsure if Robin or Will was unharmed but then Will stood up first smiling then he pushed aside the small stems of the bush and we all began to laugh. Behind the bush was a tall Cottonwood tree and attached to the tree's trunk was my borrowed arrow and the astonished face of Robin. Robin was begining to laugh as well. My arrow had grabbed the collar of his green shirt dragging and pinning Robin with it to the trunk of the Cottonwood tree.

"Lady Marian Fritzwalter!" Will fake gasped, "you should be proud for having bested the great all natural Robin of Lock-" Will was interupted by Robin. "Will thats enough"Robin said while still laughing, Robin still didn't want his identity revealed.

"Well,I began teasing ,look what i've caught! A true animal of the forest who dared interupt my hunt and so now pinned to a tree,what shame!" Much and Will's laughter grew louder. I continued. "Is it a doe or a deer?"Much and Will laughed even harder and were on the forest floor rolling. Robin smiled a smile daring me to go farther with the teasing and I did. I headed for his direction and was just about bending over beside him to take Much's arrow to claim as my prize for being the downfall of the master archer Robin,when I felt a strong arm pushing me closer and closer until I felt the warmth of Robin's breath I looked up to see his light blue cheerful eyes playing with the sunlight that leaked through the leaves.

"You never fail to make me look like a fool" Robin said in a serious voice.

Then I felt it. His lips touching mine,soft and loving, a kiss and it was my first. I closed my eyes and let my mind drift off to the happy memmories me and Robin shared for the past two years,I saw the memmory of Robin trying to retrive his arrow from the branchless pine tree and miserably failing.I was there laughing and encouraging him, from our first encounter to the present. When the kiss ended and I opened my eyes and I saw his gentle and caring eyes,saying the things unsaid.

"I love you Marian" Robin whispered while smiling. "Was Robin serious?" I thought. "Your really the only one who could make me look like a fool!" Robin said louder chuckling.I smiled thinking that he must have been joking around.I really didn't care about my first kiss that much anyway but still I felt something,something special.

I put my thoughts aside and took off the arrow pinning him to the tree trunk. "Well here's my prize!" I laughed. Much and Will were staring at me,Will smiling and Much wide eyed. "They must have seen the kiss!" And right there,For the first time in years I blushed deeply. I pulled my hood closer to my face to hide the blush. Much and I headed for the does that we had struck down and was trying to place them behind our backs ,when my doe suddenly felt lighter! I turn around to find Robin taking my doe and placing it back down. Robin smiled at me, Lets skin it here oh and Marian I got this one since you and Much won" he said in a merry voice. "Me and Much won! I asked surprised" Robin chuckled, "Yep you guys won 3 to none Will laughed along" Its seems Robin's arrows were out of balance again!" Will said while laughing. "Again?" I asked confused. "Yes again Robin said while crouching down to inspect the doe. Don't you remember ? The first time we met you saw my broken arrow and told me it was unbalanced. I caught nothing that day .Well it happened again all my arrows are unblanced"Robin smiled at me a little longer before asking for Will's dagger. "Robin told Will the story!"

"You must have caught at least one thing,Its spring and there are a lot of animals roaming around!" I still couldn't believe that I won against Robin and Will! Robin was a natural in archery that even if his arrows were unbalanced now I believe he could still make the shot. Will was deadly with his daggers and knives that he might even be capable of hitting a pidgeon while it still adrift! "They just spent their time following us"I thought,oh well it isn't a real win after all. Robin looked up at me again,then he stood up. "I caught one thing"he whispered softly into my ear. I blushed,Robin caught my heart,No. He had always had it.

I then discovered that there was a group of three people I could be myself with,not completely but enough and one of them loved me dearly. Robin knelt down beside the dead doe, Much brought his doe and the fat deer he had shot ,closer to mine so it would be skinned next, "Whoa!" "We got three good big ones!" Will praised.

IOI

Robin was clearly having a hard time skinning the doe. Blood stained his clothes and the dagger was getting slippery because of the blood. I wanted to help but Herdreth had only taught me how to skin things the size of an apple and a healthy dear is far from the size of a simple apple.I had seen Much and Will skin deers and birds before and it was always a little bloody but this was just a different kind of bloody. This doe was a young one and so it had a lot of blood and this was getting apparent by the pool of blood slowly filling up around Robin and Will. Much couldn't take it he dashed off behind the bushes and emptied his stomach. I was brave. But I couldn't let this go on. I didn't care if I didn't know how to skin a deer,I wasn't going to let this horrid sight continue to get gruesomer. I heard Will run towards another bush and emptied his stomach. Robin had paused from trying to skin the deer and was looking at Will's direction.I ran towards Robin,stole the dagger from his hands and began skinning. I didn't know how I did it but by the time I finished Robin,Will and Much stared at me like they have just seen a ghost. I smiled a tired smile and began surveying the stains on my clothes,Herdreth is not going to like this,I thought. By the time I looked up Robin and the others were still staring at me,the same expression on their faces. "What is it!" I asked annoyed by their stares. Much was the first to answer,but he answered with a question, "Marian how exactly did you know how to use a knife and a bow an arrow?"

"That question has been avoided by you a lot of times so please tell us" Will said in a serious tone. It was true I have been avoiding that question for a long time but thats because I couldn't tell them about Herdreth. I promised Herdreth that day I would never say anything to anyone. I sighed "An aquaintance of mine" was all I could come up with. I didn't lie,I told myself.

Robin had probably asked Will and Much to dismiss the question since they didn't question me any farther while we walked back to the hideout. My stomach was still a little unusual from what I have seen. Much walked to the right of me holding the pidgeons I had shot. I wonder what they did with all this food, I questioned myself.I only take a few percentage from what I catch and give it to Matty our scullery maid who has a huge family of five brothers and three sisters and she is to gratefull to ever ask questions, the rest of the catch are all Robin's,Will's and Much's. From what I know Much is a baker's son ,Will's mother is a seamstress and Robin's father is a woodcutter. Those jobs were very benefitable and so they wouldn't need all these meat. "Much?" I began, Much looked my way, "What exactly do you do with your share of the hunt ,what do you do with all this food?" Much smiled at the question, "why we eat it of course what else can you do with food" This wasn't exactly the answer I was hoping for but I couldn't ask again since Robin called for me.

Robin told Much and Will to go straight to the hideout and that we would be there in a few minutes. So we were alone. I sat crossed legged on the forest floor. Robin sat down beside me. We were concealed by the greenery surounding us but our blood covered hands didn't exactly fit in. "So what is it you wanted to talk about?" I asked while fingering the whistle hanging around my neck, Herdreth had given me the day she confessed to me about her knowing things women shouldn't know, the same day I met Robin. Robin stared at my bent down head, "Marian while you were skinning the doe I couldn't belive what I saw"Robin stated. I looked up into Robin's eyes,he had the same expression he had before while I was skinning the doe. This accquintance isn't just any soldier or gaurd, am I right? I nodedd faintly. "Why what did you see?" I asked hoping to avoid of being questioned further about Herdreth. Robin smiled sweetly,"I saw a girl skinning a doe" replied. "How is that special?" Marian asked frustrated. "Well think about it" Robin replied, "How many girls do you know can skin a deer,use a bow and arrow and is brave enough to explore Sherwood ?" I only know one,and its you Marian,You even looked like you were fighting with someone when you were skinning the doe,you were so fast Marian!" Robin smiled when he said my name.

"Robin..." I couldn't hold my tounge,I have to ask him. "Awhile ago did you... mean that-that kiss" I stammered. I had my head down,I regreted asking such a question. I didn't know why.I hear ladies and maids ask more shamefull questions than mine,"like Does Sir Mark fancy you?" or "Why does your feet smell?" or even "What type of cloth are your breeches made of today Anna?" Those were much more shamefull questions than the one I had just asked but I still regreted it,I don't know mabye I have been too boyish over the couple of years,I mean I had just blushed for the first time in years! I used to blush all the time in the castle because of the compliments everyone gave me. Until now they all still give me compliments but I never blush, I simply thank them with a smile or I compliment them back.

I felt Robin's hand take mine and I felt my heart beat faster, which wasn't a first. Then I felt Robin's hand lifting my chin up. After that I was lost in Robin's eyes again, the freedom I felt when I stare into his blue eyes was strong . To me to be in his sight ment freedom,freedom to be who I want to be. "Marian do I have to say it in other words for you? I thought you were smart and clever enough to understand." Robin whispered in my ear, his voice was serious rather than his usual playfull one. "Marian I love you,I fancy everything about you,Including the fact that your the only one in this world who could make me look like a fool" Robin chuckled a little before procceding, "and I had been meaning to tell you for a long time. That kiss was no joke" Robin paused and stared into my eyes, his blue eyes staring deep into my soul,"And neither is this one". I closed my eyes and again felt Robin's lips gently,lovingly touching mine.

When the kiss was over Robin asked me one more question before we headed for the waterfall. "Marian do you love me?" I could tell he was also emberassed for asking such a question but he still probably wanted to make sure. "If I didn't I would have had killed you before you could kiss me again" I replied smiling. Robin smiled his merry smile. We didn't hold hands on the way back to the hideout instead we had a race back. I was fine with it not being so lovey dovey and obsessed with each other after all we were still kids. I of course won the race back but Robin probably went easy on me even when he claimed that he didn't. When we arrived Will had already skinned Much's catch and my pidgeons. Much gave me my share but I refused. "Its fine I don't want it,I have more than enough at home" I said. Much didn't argue. Lets all have a good swim at the lake since we are all simply look like bloody crusade men, Will declared while wipping his blood covered dagger on his shirt tail. We all agreed and headed for the lake near the end of the clearing.

"The crusades,I wonder if Richard has gone back" I thought outloud. I havn't been informed about it in the castle,but that must be because no one thinks I would care,I thought in my head. Will and Much sighed at my thought. "Richard hasn't gone back yet of course,Robin replied in a cassual voice. Queen Eleanor has done her best at controlling Prince John but he has still gone his way and costs England some because of his greed" Will said spitting out the name John. "Everyone knows that Marian" Much stated "Every town and village. Everyone!"

"They were all informed?" I thought to myself "Are they really that anxious for Richard to come back?" I asked my voice full of wonder. At my question Robin,Will and Much stopped walking and stared at me bewildered.I stopped walking as well. "What do you mean are they that anxious for Richard to be back!" Will cried. "They are dying Marian!" Much added. I was confused now, "Who are dying?" I aked my voice startled from Will and Much's outburst. Robin looked at me in the eye. His eyes were full of saddness, "England" Robin replied flatly, "The people of England are dying Marian"

We continued our walk to the lake in silence. The forest made no sound,no birds chirping no branches waving its as if the world was moved by what Robin had said. I myself was. For the first time I finally realized that I was different from the peasants.I was a noble. I was given the best of everything! From food to jewelry everything was given ready and prepared. I needn't not to work for it,it has all been bestoed upon me. While everyone else had to work for all their needs just to survive and now its even harder since after another year Prince John will rule England independantly and I predict the peasants will have it harder than they have it now.

We arrived at the lake and instantly the silance was and Much began jumping off the rocks at the right end of the lake while Robin sharpened a slim twig,he probably was going to fish. "But why?" I thought. We had enough meat to feed an ordinary family for a month! And surelly None of them needed that much food since their parents kept good jobs. I stood there frozen not knowing what to do. I could either ask Robin if he needed help with fishing and at the same time question him about why the need of this much food or I could stay at the opposite side of the lake and wash at least my hood to free it from the blood that stained it. I thought about it and decided that Herdreth would probably worry and question me about why I had dried blood all over me and If she finds out I have been hunting with a group of boys she would most likely forbid me from ever stepping foot on Sherwood ever again. So of course after that thought I started for the other end of the lake, only there wasn't another end. Just ahead of me I saw the start of a river! We all thought it was a lake since it was still and quiet but I just discovered that this was no lake this was a river! The other side of the lake before it started a river was all covered and concealed with bushes and ferns which hid the start of the river itself.

I turn back at Robin and the others. Robin was still sharpening his twig and Will and Much were still splashing around. I looked back at the hidden river. I could bathe here then wash my clothes. The high bushes hide the river so no one will see me ,besides Robin and the others seem to be focused on what they were doing that they didn't even bother to invite me to join in! I sticked out my tounge at Robin's direction. Some lover,I thought rolling my eyes. They won't even miss me. I quikly undressed and began washing all my garments free from blood which took time and was just starting to bathe when I heard someone call my name franticaly. "MARIAN!" Robin screamed,"She was just standing near the water the last time he saw her but now she was no where to be seen."

" Keep it down a little Robin!" Will scolded, "we might attract outlaws."

"But Will Marian is missing we got to find her!" Robin said frantic. "We know but we searched the whole lake,she must have gotten home" Much reasoned. "I want to make sure she has gotten home then, but even if she did go home wouldn't she have let us know?"Robin asked his voice again calm.

I quikly slip into my clothes and was about to present myself to them,when I got intreseted in evesdroping at them. I stayed behind the tall bushes and strained my ears. "Robin we don't even know where her home is at" I heard Much say. "We never see her at the village or anywhere but the forest" Will added. "But I thought I told you two to look it up" Robin said. "Thats the problem there is nothing to look up!" Will screamed frustrated. "We have asked if enyone knew a Marian and all the Marian's we have met were surely not the Marian we know." Look lets forget about that and try to find Marian"Much offered.

I heard enough and silently circled the lake behind the bushes and climbed up a hallow tree. My excuse for being gone is that I have been resting on a tree and for my clean clothes I had been washing up. After a few minutes Will spotted me on the tree. Robin quickly took me down and scolded me like I was a child which I am not and whats worse was that he did this right infront of Will and Much. They were giggling the whole time. "Where have you been!" We have been looking for you verywhere!" Robin yelled concerned. "How did you clean your clothes?" Robin asked not giving me time to answer his first question. He was probably going to start scolding me again if it wern't for Much who asked the questions agian. "Well firstly ,I said in a strict voice, None of you noticed me before I was gone correct?" I asked. All of them nodedd their heads faintly. "That was when I bathed at the other end of the lake and cleaned my clothes." I thought twice about telling them about the lake actually being a river then came up with a good idea. "I even found out a secret while I was there" I said mysteriously. Robin's and Will's head jerked up, Was she eavesdropping on us both of them thought. "I'll tell you the secret if you tell me what you do with the food we catch here" I demanded.

Much stared at Robin with a questioning look on his face. Then Much sighed, "I think she should know she's part of the hunts too Robin" Much said. "I stared up at Robin,What exactlly should I know Robin?", I asked with my hands on my hips. Robin took a deep breath before explaining. "Marian... You asked Much about what he did with his share and... well all three of our shares of the hunt...we, well give them to other people in need."

I stood there puzzled about why they kept this from me. Robin must have noticed because he tried explaining again but about the wrong thing. "Look Marian its that simple,we hunt for the poor" Robin said,"And in some serious cases steal from the rich" Much added chuckling. "I stared at them looking displeased, And you kept this from me because?" I asked raising an eyebrow. Much and Will stared straight at Robin. "Robin?" I asked. I didn't want you involved because I was worried you'd get involved and get hurt" Robin replied in a firm voice. I would have looked at him in the eye but he had his head bent down. I dismissed every doubt in my mind, Robin loved me and if he did he would surely be truthfull.

It turned out the day was full of interesting events 1. Robin confessing his love to me. 2. The discovery of the hidden lake. 3. Me pinning Robin to a Cottonwood tree.

The funny part was that I never did reveal my discovery about the secret river at all! The sun was setting so we all ran back home well I did anyway Robin and the others still had to go to town to distribute the game we had caught. So here I was 12 and in love.

**Hey guys this is the last chapter about Marian's and Robin's childhood Im going to place the climax after lets say two chapters so please don't get restless! ALSO i ask you guys to PLEASE REVIEW! I am seriously running out of inspiration :(**


	5. Chapter5:The truth revealed

Chapter 5

It was mid summer sun's heat burning the backs of foolish travelers. Foolish in two ways. One traveling at this time of day when the sun is at its full power and Two,traveling in broad daylight,in the openness the road which provides,no shade ,no cover just an open road beside one of England's largest forest, Sherwood. On the road you can see whats ahead and whats behind but when you feel eyes watching your every move you look to your right and left and see nothing but the greenery of Sherwood forest. But you are certain that there are eyes watching you. You feel them burning your skin like fresh coal from a fire. This is the first sign that you are at the mercy of outlaws, That you the unsatisfied rabbit come out of your hole. Then once you're a good distance from your hole a wolf chases and jumps on you, bitting your neck to bleed you to death then sharing your fat filled meat to the pack.

_You are their prey._

And this was just how Marian felt that day. Another year had passed and England was getting poorer by the minute. Prince John was to be crowned in the early fall. Their hunts had gone from once a week to every day but they were always at risk when they hunted since Prince John had enhanced the law that no one was to hunt in the King's forest. He sends twenty foresters everyday to make sure no one was lurking in the forest hunting and everyday the foresters always catch at least one hunter. They often even find outlaw camps and frequently on the spot kill the outlaws and burn their camps. Marian wasn't scared about the foresters at all, what she was scared about were the outlaws. Even if the foresters had minimized their population there still intends to be one outlaw group stronger than others, that can survive the foresters and if they do survive they will put their revenge on their victims.

Robin walked behind the group,his bow loaded and ready to fire any outlaws preying on them. He had grown taller and stronger but he was always jolly and merry ,no worries even as he was holding his bow and arrow he looked as if he were having was a good time. Robin was now smiling often, he was aware that outlaws were watching them that instant. Robin glanced at Marian who was walking ahead of Will and Much, who as always carried the catch in a brown sack. Today they had only caught one deer and this was a small one aswell but none of them were surprised, The healthy deer often graze at the center of the forest but that section of the forest was heavily guarded by foresters and so they had to settle hunting somewhere else.

They were all walking to Nottingham's black market. This was the best place to sell illegal meat unseen. They all thought it was funny. All the scams and hunters the Prince was looking for was right under his nose!

Robin stopped walking. Will and Much saw this and became still aswell. Marian had been aware of the sound of her own footsteps on the road instead of three others. She turned around. She was wearing a brown hood and green tights that Herdreth had made her for her birthday. Marian took a look at Robin's eyes and almost cried, she knew now that outlaws were upon them.

Show your selves! Don't be cowards, Robin yelled smirking. Will and Much didn't stop him but they did pull their weapons out. The first outlaw to appear was very muscular and came out with a large sword,he was grinning from ear to ear,probably pleased for finding such young and easy victims,he was followed by twenty other outlaws,each bearing either a sword or a bow. Robin glanced at Marian,she was weaponless and mysterious with her head covered with a hood ,she might be harmed. Marian was though not weaponless like Robin thought,She had a dagger pin on her hair ,three slim daggers hidden under her tights near her ankles and her fist were also considered her weapons but none of them knew Marian could fight bare fist or hid weapons all over her.

Well, what do we have here, the first outlaw mocked. _He is probably the leader_, Marian deduced from his muscular body and confident voice. What are children doing playing on the road? Whats the matter lost your way home? The muscular outlaw mocked. Will and Much gritted their teeth. They were old enough not to be considered children. Hello sir, nice weather we are having this time of day am I right? Robin asked still confident and merry. Marian stared at Much puzzled. This was the first time Marian came with them to sell the catch and Marian had to beg Robin to take her and so she was unfamiliar of Robin's strategy. Much smiled a smile of comfort at Marian. This settled Marian down.

_Whatever Robin's planing I hope he knows what he's doing._Marian thought

The muscular outlaw surprised by Robin's calm question, stayed silent. Hello? Sir? Robin asked then he turned to face the other outlaws, Is he deaf? Robin asked chuckling. At this the muscular outlaw grabbed Robin's shirt lifting him off the ground ,while his fellow outlaws laughed at the him. Marian was somewhat shaken.

_You shouldn't anger the leader Robin!_ Marian yelled in her mind

The outlaws were still laughing,some laughed so hard they dropped their weapons. Marian saw this and immediately calmed.

_So this is his plan,_Marian thought

You little urchin! I'll kill you and your friends right now! The muscular outlaw hissed. It speaks? Robin asked. The outlaws laughed even harder at their leader.

Shut up you morons! The muscular outlaw turned towards his fellow outlaws and yelled.

This was his mistake. After the outlaw leader turned Robin brought his feet up and kicked him on the side of his face. Instantly the other outlaws began picking up their weapons off the ground, if the weapons were there that is.

Will and Much had taken and hidden most of the weapons while Robin was entertaining the outlaws. And now they will be easily beaten. Robin was back on the ground chuckling while pointing his arrow at the outlaws.

Well,well,well. What do we have here a bunch of children playing on the road, What's the matter lost your way home? Robin mocked. The outlaw leader growled, kill them you idiots!

Will and Much instantly targeted the outlaws with the weapons while Robin easily pinned the ones without weapons on the trees and occasionally the road itself. Marian stood still just watching them. Hide!,Robin yelled at Marian. Marian snapped out of her trance and smirked at Robin. Robin saw the smirk and instantly knew what it ment. Robin thought she was crazy.

_She doesn't even have weapons!_ Robin cried in his mind.

Robin's eyes were still on Marian and suddenly he saw a dagger fly out of her hand, it pinned an outlaw to a hollow tree. Where did that-. Robin didn't finish his question,another outlaw charged up to him. Will was still stripping the outlaws of their weapons while Much secured the pinned outlaws with rope and retriving their weapons this saved them from running out of weapons and arrows. The outlaws were getting exhausted but their leader still had enough energy to fight.

Marian has already thrown her second dagger and didn't want to waste the last one, and so she was left no choice but to use her dagger pin. She pulled her hood back and took it out of her hazle hair, Marian's long hair bounced down just below her shoulders. Everything stood still, the outlaws, Robin, Will and Much. They all watched as this girl warrior replaced the hooded figure of Marian, They saw her take the dagger out of her hazel brown hair and wound the outlaw leader who was frozen in awe. Well what do you know a beautiful girl was hiding under that hood, The outlaw leader said slyly.

_Marian you idiot! _Robin thought. _Now they know you're a girl and will kill you first._

Marian noticed the displeased expression on Robin's face. She smiled back a challenging smile.

_Watch me Robin_, Marian thought. She never had a chance to show off her mastery on all weapons and so this was her moment.

The fight went on in the center of the road but this time Marian was the most targeted. Marian saw Much hand Will her daggers. Will throw them at me! Marian yelled over the clashing swords. Will looked at Marian like she was crazed. Sure Marian did incredible things but Will was sure she doesn't know how to catch a dagger. Are you crazy! Will yelled back. Just do it! Marian cried as she felt a fist punch her in the side of her stomach. Will prayed that the daggers would land near enough Marian so she could retrieve it and that it wouldn't harm her, then he threw the daggers over the fighting men.

Robin saw Will throw the daggers to what he suspected was the unlucky outlaw then he looked again,the daggers were heading for Marian! Robin pinned the outlaw trying to wrestle him on the road, he then ran towards Marian. She was wrestling with a tall and skinny outlaw. Marian look out! Robin yelled as he saw the daggers fall towards her. But instead of avoiding the daggers Marian grabbed them in mid-air and pinned the skinny outlaw she was wrestling to a tree. Robin's jaw dropped. Marian smiled at Robin and shrugged. Look out! Marian called throwing a dagger straight at Robin. Robin ducked down just in time. He glanced around and saw an outlaw pinned to a tree across the road. Robin wanted to ask questions but that would have to wait.

Only five outlaws remained including the leader and they were not going down easily. The remaining outlaws glanced around at their fallen friends. Robin,Will,Much and Marian gathered together.

Well children I think we cleared the way home for you, Robin said with a taunting voice. The outlaw leader gritted his teeth, Who are you boys? he asked. Echem! Marian cleared her throat hoping to be recognized. Oh yes I am so sorry to have forgotten about you my darling,the outlaw leader said while smiling maliciously at me. Robin stepped in front of Marian. Sorry she isn't interested of your scum, he said his voice cutting like the edge of a knife.

Your lover boy eh! The outlaw leader laughed. Lets have a deal then ,boy, with that he tossed Robin a sword. If I win I get the girl and whatever it is in your sacks, If you win we let you go on your way unharmed, so what ya say boy? The outlaw leader asked. Robin narrowed his eyes. he wasn't about to pull Marian into this. How do I know you'll play clean? Robin asked.

The outlaw leader smirked, you won't, he replied. Boy what are we to you? We're outlaws not noble men! With that the remaining outlaws laughed.

Robin glanced at Marian. Robin loved her and didn't want anything bad happen to her but he had to take the risk. Marian looked up at Robin,her expression unreadable. I'll protect you, Robin whispered softly at Marian. Marian smiled and gave Robin a nod.

Robin weighed the sword tossed to him. Silver? he asked. Pure silver, the outlaw leader replied smirking,the best for your last battle. Well lets start then I don't want my last battle delayed, Robin challenged. The outlaw leader took both of his swords out. That isn't fair! Marian shouted. Sorry hun we don't usually play fair,the outlaw leader replied.

Robin slashed his sword at him, you have no right to talk to her! The outlaw leader swayed his sword back at Robin. Robin skillfully dodged every attempt and had scratched the outlaw a couple of times. They went on like this for twenty minutes and Robin was winning. The outlaw leader was clearly frustrated. You little rat! Stand still so I could kill you! He yelled at Robin. If im a rat you must be a hippo, you're so slow, Robin teased.

In the middle of the battle no one probably saw it but Marian did,the outlaw leader nodded slightly to one of the remaining outlaws and in turn the outlaw grinned.

_Thats a signal! _Marian thought. _But what for, what are they planning?_

Robin continued dodging the attacks and everyone focused on the battle. Marian was still deep in thought of figuring out what the outlaws were planning that she didn't notice one sneaking closer to her. Then Marian felt something painfully hitting her head. Marian fell noisily. Will and Much turned around to find Marian sprawled on the floor. Robin heard the noise aswell and turned to see what had happened. As Robin turned to the noise his blood ran cold. MARIAN! Robin cried. Then Robin felt a foot kick him in the stomach. Robin fell on the ground facing the outlaw leader. Robin tried swinging his sword but the outlaw leader had his foot on Robin's wrist preventing him to use his sword.

What have you done with Marian! Robin shouted. Don't worry that little honey will be coming with us, you thought we didn't recognize her now did you! replied the outlaw with a victorious voice. Robin was confused ,what do you mean recognize her? he asked puzzled. No use playing with us now son, we knew from the first time she took off her hood that she was Marian Fritzwalter the daughter of Lord Fritwalter, I didn't know though that she knew how to handle weapons but we knew her face son.

Robin couldn't belive it,Marian was telling the truth all these years! As for you lad you won't be so lucky!The outlaw leader took his sword and positioned it on Robin's chest. Robin couldn't move he saw the sword heading for his chest but he was still in shock from what he had discovered that he couldn't move. Robin closed his eyes ready to face the pain to come but he didn't feel it. Instead he heard a girl scream, Marian! Robin opened his eyes and saw her.

There she was on top of him shielding him from the sword that should have been for him. Marian's blood was on Robin's face warm and red. Marian's hair covered most of her face but Robin saw Marian smile at him despite the pain and then after a few seconds she collapsed.

IOI

Earlier Marian woke up at the hands of an outlaw, she remembered that she was just standing behind Much and Will thinking about the signal nod that the outlaw leader gave. The last thing she remembered was a painful hit in the head.

_This was what the signal was for!_ I should have considered that. Marian looked around for Will and Much, she found them tied and gagged to a tree but conscious,then she remembered Robin. Robin! she saw him on the ground helpless and was clearly about to die.

_No Robin!_ Marian screamed despite the hand covering her mouth. _You can't die yet! _Marian thought. Marian elbowed the outlaw that was keeping her captive. The outlaw yelped in pain and loosened his grip on Marian. Marian dashed off to Robin. If she attacked now it would be too late!

_I would die for him_,Marian whispered,_I love him enough to do that._Marian decided and before the sword could touch Robin she bent down and received the pain that should have been his, _**the death that she stole**_ _**from him**_ _**and she smiled and embraced death like it was an old friend.**_

* * *

Marian had been so close. Death was just in front of her ,waiting for her but at the last-minute death turned around. Wait! Don't leave me here! I want to go with you! Death casually looked behind her shoulder, It isn't your time yet, she said. Yes it is!Its my time now! I am so tired,please take me with you! Marian argued. Death walked away and no matter how Marian begged ,death didn't want her. Marian grew tired of chasing after death and so settled down, she then heard a familiar voice calling for her,pleading her not to die,encouraging her to live.

Marian! Marian! Please don't leave me now! How will I ever thank you then for saving my life! Please Marian I love you! You can not die!

**_Robin_**...

Sunshine lit the room and at the same moment Marian woke up and instantly felt pain in every inch of her body. Ughh! She moaned. Robin who was asleep beside Marian's bed sprang awake. Marian had been asleep for four days and the only time she moved or spoke was the night they bought her here, when she had said his name. Robin smiled. She was alive. Marian..Robin teary eyed whispered while clutching her hand. Damn,I thought I lost you! Robin cried. Don't do that please,ever again! Robin yelled angrily.

Marian was fully awake now. Marian smiled at Robin,Do what again? Save your life ? She asked her voice faint. Shhh! don't talk your weak,Robin said softly. Marian didn't listen. How long was I out? Marian asked in the same faint voice. I told you to not to talk Marian, Robin scolded. Make me! Marian challenged not realizing what she had just said until it was too late. Robin kissed Marian lightly on the lips. That make you stop talking? Robin asked smiling. Marian quickly looked down to hide her blushing cheeks.

I'll be back just stay here and don't move, Robin said as he headed towards the door. As soon as Robin was gone Marian scanned her surroundings. And realized for the first time that she was in a beautiful room. The drapes were the color of rose-pink and lilac purple, Her bed was soft and comfortable and what made her gasped was the view of a wide window facing the mattress. This was a view of Sherwood, it was a beautiful sight and even from here Marian could smell the fresh scent of the forest.

Marian stood up and trembled in pain as she did. Marian was off her peasant clothes and instead wore a light pink night-gown which matched the brightness of the room. Marian saw a sword hung on the wall for decor and took it. She used it to support her. Marian headed for the window realizing it was a terrace. Marian unlocked the window stepping into the morning sunshine and fresh air,she inhaled deeply savoring every moment. _If this was heaven I might as well be dead_,Marian thought. Suddenly she heard a familiar voices happily calling her and at the same time she heard running footsteps on the hallway behind the door. Marian! Marian! Much? Will? Marian asked as she turned around to face the door. Sure enough the door opened wide to reveal the teary eyed faces of Will and Much,they looked overjoyed. Behind them Robin stood with a bowl of broth,not so happy that Marian had disobeyed him yet again.

Marian you shouldn't be up at all! Robin scolded. It was his fault that she was hurt, his fault that she almost died and he didn't want her hurt again. Robin set the broth on the bed table beside Marian's bed. Robin headed to Marian and swiftly took her in his arms carrying her back in bed. Marian didn't argue with Robin she was feeling weak as if that short walk had drained her. Much and Will sat on either side Marian's bed. Marian, here you'll need it, Robin raised a spoon of broth to Marian's lips and Marian received it willingly.

After the broth had been consumed Marian was ready to ask questions. Like how in the world she got here and What had happened to the outlaws but the look on Robin's face told her to stay silent. Marian obeyed Robin this time and kept silent. Marian are you alright now? Much asked sweetly. Marian nodded and smiled at Much. Marian turned to Will and instantly noticed the scar on his right arm. Marian shot a worried look at Will. Will smiled Marian a comforting smile, It's fine it may look long but the wound wasn't even deep, Will said.

How did you get it? Marian asked her voice fainter than ever. Robin gave Marian a displeased look before answering for Will. Will got it while we escaped the remaining outlaws,Robin informed. Who could blame him,Much added, He was carrying Robin and you while I was finishing the rest of the outlaws, Much stood up on a pose holding a bow and arrow while Will pretended to be carrying Marian and Robin. I thought I saved you from the sword,were hurt anywhere?,Marian asked Robin her faint voice full of worry while her pale face expressed pain. Upon seeing her pain Robin gently laid Marian's head back down on the pillow, don't worry about it, I wasn't hurt,Robin replied sweetly while brushing some of Marian's hair out of her pale face. You weren't hurt but he looked traumatized and you wern't exactly light either Marian, Will added chuckling. Marian smiled at all of them she was just happy they were all there safe and sound.

But how did I- Marian couldn't finish her question since she began coughing. I'll go run for some water! Much declared. There would be no need for that,said a familiar voice. Marian's eyes grew wide as she heard the voice. Herdreth? Marian managed to choke out. Herdreth stood there in the doorway with another person. Marian...Herdreth said her voice full of happiness. Marian still coughed aggressively. Herdreth quickly took out gorge full of herb juices and brought it to Marian's lips. Marian steadfast took it despite the strong bitter taste. Instantly the coughing receded and color returned on Marian's cheeks. Herdreth put the gorge away and sat down on a wooden chair. Herdreth! Marian asked surprised.

Herdreth and George has told us everything Marian,Robin informed, and she helped you with your wound aswell. But how did you know I was here? Marian asked her voice strong and pure once again. This is how my lady, said the man next to Herdreth. I am George ,Robin's Governor,and I belive this is yours. George handed Marian her wooden whistle. But who blew it? Marian asked and at the same time wondered why Robin needed a Governor. I did lady since I knew that particular whistle was of a friend of mine,George replied while smiling at Herdreth. And Herdreth could hear it from here? Marian asked still puzzled. No of course not dear, but trained birds did and they evidently alerted me,Herdreth clarified.

But where am I?Marian asked curiously. Herdreth and George faced each other and nodded. Come now we need to give them their time,Herdreth said while heading for the doorway and with her followed everyone else but Robin. Wait!,Marian called out, Where am I?. Herdreth turned back and stared at Robin upon replying,Robin will answer all your questions Marian but be sure to take it with respect,and with that Robin and Marian were alone once again in the beautiful room.

Robin? Marian asked doubtfully.

Marian I apologize for not believing you all these years, Robin said softly. I now know you really are who you said you were and I was a fool for not believing you all these years. Marian giggled at what Robin had said, well I wasn't exactly lying now was I. Marian please listen to me,Robin asked pleadingly. Marian settled down and listened. Robin explained that he had been lying all these years and that he was no woodcutter's son.

Thats silly if your not a woodcutter's son then who are you? Marian was completely bewildered, and why were you keeping your identity a secret from me? Robin took Marian's hand, I love you no matter what class of people you are in and I hope you will do the same with me. Marian stared into Robin's blue eyes and saw his love for her. Marian nodded.

**_Marian I am Robin of Locksley, my father is the earl of Locksley and I feel ashamed for not telling you,Robin explained._**

Marian surprised by what Robin had said,didn't know what to say.

But why did you keep this from me? Marian asked hoping and praying that Robin had a good reason. Robin averted his eyes away from Marian's. Robin? Marian asked,tears forming in her eyes. I didn't know if you were telling the truth about who you were and so I thought I'd play along and be a woodcutter's son, Robin replied guiltily, I was a fool Marian!. Marian's tears fell from her eyes and dropped on top of Robin's hand. You didn't trust me? Marian asked her voice filled with sadness. Robin looked up at Marian. Forgive me for not doing so Marian,Please! Marian didn't know how to feel, she had told the truth to him all these years,never a lie and now here he was trying to end his lie. Robin will you please join the others I have to rest, Marian asked in a casual voice. Marian please! Robin cried clutching her hand.

I have been honest all these years Robin! Marian yelled. I was willing to give up my life for what I thought was a woodcutter's son! I love you and have loved you ever since and I trusted that everything you have told me was the truth since you said you loved me! But how can I love you now that my trust in you has been broken? Marian then closed her eyes letting her tears run down her cheeks. I love you no matter who you are Robin,but if you didn't trust me then than how will you trust me now? And with that Marian averted her body away from Robin and slept a dreamless sleep. Robin left after that feeling ashamed and mad at him self.

Robin? George appeared before Robin. Not now George!, Robin said sounding annoyed. Have you told her yet? George asked. I have,Robin replied in a sad tone. And what about the other matter Robin? George asked strictly. Robin hung his head down, the time will come George,Robin replied. No it will not! George yelled and at the same time pinned Robin against the castle wall with his arm on his throat. If you tell her the day before you leave she would either kill herself or be overjoyed to know you will be gone! George shrieked in anger, Robin you know you may never come back from the crusades ever again, you know there is a strong chance you'd die! Robin remained silent. George let Robin go, Herdreth's voice boomed. George loosened his grip on Robin but didn't let him go. George? Herdreth tried again. This time George backed away from Robin who leaned against the castle wall looking hopeless. What am I going to do with him Herdreth! George boomed, If Marian finds out now god knows what she would do! You forget that I will be there to look after her and make sure she lives her life, Herdreth replied. Why do you even care! Robin yelled, Why do you want me to do this right!

That girl has potential and I love her as much as a mother loves her daughter, Herdreth replied solemnly. And I for one care about her feelings because of personal experiences, George stated his voice once again calm. I appreciate this but I have my own plans,Robin said his voice full of sadness and anger. Robin started walking away from them. Robin! Herdreth called out, Robin turned around. You did this on purpose now did you? Herdreth asked not wanting an answer. You want her to hate you,that is your plan if I observed correctly.

Robin smiled a quick smile at Herdreth before disappearing down the corridor.

_I have to do this so if I die she won't cry for me and if possible won't even care, Robin thought._

Robin went inside his room and lay crying on the cold floor. I'll do this for her, Robin whispered. Robin took a small box from the bottom of his mattress. Robin lifted the lock and sighed, Well its still here, Robin said smiling. Inside the box were two gold rings with small green emeralds shaped like leaves dazzling the ring. Robin had it made for Marian's birthday but didn't have the guts to give it to her. Robin's tears began to flow again. Keep it together Robin! You're a grown man for heaven's sake! Robin yelled to himself. I will give this to Marian the day before I leave,I just hope she will keep it with her at least after I leave and with that Robin closed his eyes and slept.

After a few weeks Marian's health recovered. Herdreth had given an excuse for Marian's disappearance. Marian's parents somehow agreed for Marian to stay in Locksley for a few more days. How did you do it Herdreth? Marian asked curious. Herdreth winked at Marian, that is my secret, Herdreth replied.

Much and Will visit Marian everyday to keep her company. Robin's father was absent because of a tax collecting matter but was notified about Marian's stay in his castle. What about Robin's mother? Marian asked. Will closed his eyes before replying, She died when Robin was just a toddler, some kind of sickness. She was a good woman,Much added. Always caring and loving. Marian felt a little sorry for Robin. _To live without a mother, that would be_ _terrible,_Marian thought. Marian, Robin loves you a whole lot,Much said. I know, Marian replied not willing to go deeper with the discussion. Robin will miss you, Will murmured. Marian didn't care about Robin and didn't want to be reminded about him. Marian closed her eyes and pretended to sleep so they would leave,after a few minutes she heard the door creak shut. Marian opened her eyes tears of sadness streaming down her cheeks. I hate you Robin! Why won't you come see me! Marian whispered.

* * *

It was the night before Robin left for the crusades, the night he would last see Marian.

Robin sneaked into the terrace in Marian's room and opened the window quietly. Marian was combing her hair in front of the dressing mirror with tears on her eyes. Robin wanted to just charge up to her and wipe her tears away but he couldn't. He mustn't get attached with her now that this was his last night in England. Marian... Robin dare said. Marian turned around finding Robin by the terrace window. Robin? Marian asked doubtfully. Robin stepped into the light the oil lamp beside the dressing mirror provided. Robin expected Marian to scream at him or ignore him, those actions could have made things easier but no, Marian jumped off her chair and hugged Robin tightly. I'm sorry Robin I didn't know what I was thinking! I love you so please don't avoid me! Marian cried. Robin's heart became warm. It had been too long since he had heard her voice and touched her hair ,he hasn't seen her for so long now he craved to be with her all night, comforting her,wiping all her tears away.

Robin pulled away from Marian. Robin wiped her tears off her face with his hands. Robin had never seen Marian cry before not even when the sword had gone through her. Marian still has a scar on her right chest and coincidently the scar was shaped like an arrow. Marian stopped crying and was now looking at Robin,memorizing his face. Marian please make this easy Robin said a tear slipping down his handsome face. Marian wiped it off with her fingers,and even after the tear was gone Marian continued holding Robin's face carefully memorizing his laugh lines and dimples. Robin took Marian's hands away from him and took the box containing the rings off his pocket. Marian whatever happens I hope you will keep this. Robin took Marian's hand and slipped on her ring finger the gold ring. Marian gasped at the beautiful ring with its green emeralds surrounding it shaped as leaves, it reminded her of Sherwood. Robin took his ring and wore it on his own ring finger. This is a symbol of my love for you Marian, Robin explained, I will love you forever. Robin place his hands on Marian's face and after a moment kissed her forehead. I'll miss you Marian,my love, Robin whispered sweetly in Marian's ear. What do you mean you'll miss me?!Marian asked alarmed. Shh.. Robin placed his fore finger to Marian's lips. Marian I'll be gone for a while but I'll be back and when I do I'll love you forever. Marian cried again. But where are you going Robin? Marian asked pleadingly. Robin was silent for a minute before answering, I have been asked to fight in the crusades,Robin replied flatly. No! Marian cried. _No he can't go now I just apologized to him!_ Marian thought. Robin No! You can't go! Don't leave me here! Marian screamed.

Robin embraced Marian into a hug to comfort her. I promise I'll be back, Robin said merrily. Marian pulled out of Robin's hug. Robin was smiling. Promise you won't die! Marian cried. Robin forced a believable laugh. I won't Marian, Have a little faith on your lover now will you! Robin replied teasingly. How will I know your words are true? Marian asked with a calm voice. These rings are connected and so are we Marian, I won't die in the battles, I won't die in the crusade for you, Robin kissed Marian's lips lovingly. _This will be the last kiss_, Robin thought. They were both breathless by the time they pulled up for air. Robin laid Marian on her bed. Good night my love, Robin whispered into Marian's ear. Marian smiled and closed her eyes. Robin was already at the door when Marian called out, Wait! When are you leaving? Robin saw Marian was already half asleep. Tomorrow ,Robin replied and walked out of the room. Marian struggled to stay awake but couldn't. _Tomorrow! did he say tomorrow, _this was Marian's last thought before she fell deep in dreams.

The next day Marian woke up in tears and loneliness. Herdreth rushed to Marian's side comforting her. Is he gone Herdreth? Marian managed to ask. Herdreth nodded and huged Marian some more until she ran out of tears to shed.


	6. Chapter6:Lost of Love

_Hey I have been very busy since school has begun and I am a middle student and so I got caught in the middle of everything since I am going to a new school, new friends and new teachers. So my sincere apologies and thankyou to everyone who had been here to read this especially those people who favorited and commented on this._

* * *

**_The years faded away into nothing but the past..._**

_**A young man stood infront of the rubble,the ruins... the remains of Fritzwalter castle. With the man ten other men wearing green cloaks each wearing a hopless face, stood close by. The air around them was filled with gloom and despare. But none of them knew a treasure was hidden through all the over grown moss,through all the fallen derbis and bricks. That treasure could have been left there to remain hidden but it didn't. **_  
_**The young man fell to his knees ,his hands on his face. The wind brought a gentle gale, blowing away the clouds concealing the sunlight. A glimmer flashed before the young man. the man looked up ,his eyes promising tears. Before him lay a gold ring well hidden with soil covering it. It was neatly buried on the ground but a part of it remained visible. It had tiny emeralds dazzling around it. The young man took it by his hand. The ring had been cut in half and had a couple of scratches. The young man stared at the ring for a long period of time. Three men seprated from the group and drew near , two stood side him and the other behind him, they all knelt down before the castle ruins as a sign of respect. Two of the three burst into tears at the sight of the ring. They were dear friends of the owner. Much the Merry was to the young man's right, Will Scarlet was to his left and Little John behind him. The young man shed but one tear, it slided down to his chin and landed gently on the broken ring. This young man was Robin Hood. Infront of them** **lay **__**a small pile of rocks that might have looked like it had fallen into place when the castle fell but it was possible that it was a gravestone marking**_**._Another gale swept in and it carried the name of the one they mourned for._**

**_Marian..._**

* * *

Marian woke up as always to the beautiful chirping of Guy's song birds. Marian immediatley arosed and headed for her terrece. Her room was wide and warm, it was a room full of energy. Marian poked her head out on the terrece and smiled in delight. Guy was down below on a horse with his uncle and Prince John. Marian waved at him and the three of them waved back formaly. "Going hunting are we?!" Marian half shouted. Guy opened his mouth ready to shout the answer but then closed it. Guy nodded in reply instead. Marian glanced at the Sheriff of Nottingham. He was glaring at Guy. Marian smiled, "Well be carefull now my good Sirs" Marian managed to say. Prince John smiled at Marian and wished her a good day before proceeding onto the woods. Guy stayed behind. Guy drew close to Marian's terrece before releasing a song bird from its cage. It flew to Marian's out streched hand and sang a beautiful melody. Marian closed her eyes and hummed with the little bird. "What is its name Guy?" Marian asked after the bird had sung its melody. "Marian!" "Your supposed to address me Sir Guy now!" Guy cried in annoyance. Marian laughed heartily.

"Don't be so formal!" Marian cried back. "I named that one Marian," Guy mocked. "Why is it Marian, Why not name it Sir Guy?" Marian mocked in return. "Well for one thing it sings what ever it likes, just as how you say what you want to say as always" Guy replied smiling. "It sings whatever it wants to sing?" Marian asked amazed.

"Yes it does,Just sing a tune to it and it would copy it. Thats another way it resembles you!" Guy replied smirking. Marian stuck her tounge out. "Pardon me but I need to go for now, i'll see you tonight at dinner, Guy replied in a rush."

"Alright, goodbye!" Marian cried gleefully to the disappearing figure of Guy.

Be safe...

Marian placed the bird on a small white bird cage made out of wood. This was how it always was. Everyday Guy would either be out with the Prince or too busy to be bothered but he would always find time to visit her and if not he sends her one of his birds to entertain her, it was good that way, Marian thought. Marian's happy expression faded into a serious one. Guy was the only man she can ever trust Marian thought as she looked out at her terrece. It had a view of Sherwood forest. "I haven't forgoten!" Marian said her words as sharp as a knife. Marian took something out of the pocket on her night gown. It was small but beautiful. It was half a ring.

**_That day..._**

("Flashback")

IOI

"Marian!" "We have to go!" "Wake up!" I heard Herdreth's scream echoing through the empty halls of my family's castle. Herdreth shook Me awake.

**_"WE NEED TO LEAVE NOW, MARIAN!"_**

I was just so confused! I didn't know what had happened. Herdreth grabbed some clothes and food, she looked so frightened. Herdreth calm down! Your going to upset the baby! I told her to stay calm since she was pregnant. Herdreth and George married the week after Robin left and they were expecting their first child.I hope its a boy! George would say. "Im afraid it might be twins dear" Herdreth and George would always have that discussion . They were two people in love .

I didn't know what was happening until I looked out the window. I cried at the sight of my parent's blood drained bodies lying out on the court yard. Who did this! I was overcomed with anger and saddness. I woke up that day seeing the corpse of my family. Herdreth covered my mouth to muffle my voice and I discovered that she too was crying.

**_Marian... The soldiers who did this...they bore the crest of Locksley!_**

I didn't belive her! There was no benefit for them to do this. They would only loose an ally!

We escaped through the a secret door behind my wardrob closet.I was still in my night dress and my injuries from the outlaws were not fully healed. We walked silently through the small tunnel which Herdreth claimed led to the chiken coops. Where are the servants? I asked even when I knew the answer would be... "They had been killed along with your parents, Herdreth replied faintly." "I see," I managed to say. Tears began to fall on the hard tunnel floor. "Herdreth?" I needed to ask her. "George?" I asked yet as I said his name I felt that the person who bears the name was no longer breathing.

**_They murdered him..._**

"Herdreth I-I!" Herdreth pulled me into her arms as the tears erupted. "Don't cry please Marian" Herdreth pleaded me to stop but I couldn't. She promised that we would get out of here and start a new life if possible. We reached the chicken coops and were just about to slip out when Herdreth began to cry in pain. "Herdreth! What is it?!" I was worried that time and had let my gaurd down. "The baby!" Herdreth screamed. "What do I do!?" I asked scared. "You need to help me Marian!" Herdreth screamed through all the pain. "Shhh.. They might hear us" I said hesitantly. "We are far from them and besides they are still inside the castle searching for you" Herdreth said while breathing deeply. "What can I do to help?" I asked willingly, prepared to overcome my fear of failing.

At the end I stood there and held her hand while she gave birth to two beautiful twins. For a moment I wished the fleeting peace would linger a minute longer but as soon as I gave the two to their mother a dagger flew past me. I heard Herdreth scream. "NO!" I cried out. "Herdreth!" She had just lost a large amount of blood giving birth and now she was loosing more. The dager had struck her chest, her heart!. "Herdreth!"

"Please say somthing!" I pleaded. Marian..it was faint but I was able to hear well enough. "Take care of my children, name one May after my mother and the other one-the other one Marian since they both have the same eye color you have and whenever I look at them, I think-think of you!" Herdreth why are you saying this!" I demand to know!" Your not going anywhere!"

"Your going to raise them with me! You'll live!". Herdreth managed a smile.

_Remember my first lesson, Don't let a man get the upper hand Marian. Stay strong and exeed them for me will ya' I always wanted to show up George, she said this with a tired chuckle. I told him these were twins! _

_Marian...I have always loved you and I wish for my daughters to know that aswell so please Tell -them how much their parents loved them too ,will you? And if possible help the people of England if the rightful king fails to return..._

_If you promise I will gladly rest in peace knowing I left you to do the things I failed to take care of..._

Marian nodded, tears falling endlessly like a waterfall. Herdreth smiled and slowly closed **her** eyes one last time, never to be opened again, she has left this world...

Those were her last words to me and to the world. I looked around me to find a soldier kneeling down with respect, the Locksley crest printed on his clock. Will you help me bury her please, before you kill me, I asked hopelessly. There was nothing to live for anymore, nothing to hope for in the future. All of them were dead, Robin has either betrayed me or is dead aswell. Then I looked at the two bundles in my hands, Marian and May, they had just been born to this world and in a few minutes would die. My eyes were filled with color once more and before the soldier could stand upright I had killed him.** My first kill. **I had killed animals but had never harmed a human. The soldier's warm blood sprinkled on my face. Marian didn't need to look to see if the soldier was dead. Marian had the skill of an assasin.

I then heard a rumble then a crash. The castle was being destroyed. I climbed up a lean tree and watched as my only home became nothing but a pile of bricks and dust. The soldiers were gone after a few minutes. I cradled May and Marian as the sun rose up the horizon. And there I realized everything. **Robin betrayed me! He left so that he wouldn't have to watch me die so that he wouldn't feel responsible! And now because of him I chose to kill an inoccent soldier who had no choice but to follow orders! Herdreth is gone! Mother is gone! And Father! Its all his fault! I shouldn't blame myself! Marian mourned for all she had lost that day. Mother who loved me, Father who still cared for my safety, Herdreth who became my true friend and Robin who had distroyed them all! The one I love has hardened my heart forever.**

Marian took both the soldier's body and Herdreth's then she buried the soldier's body near the castle and left half the golden ring Robin had given her buried beside him, she might need the other half to buy food and other needs if she wanted to start an new life else where, so she would at least leave half of it behind as an act of starting a new life and forgeting about Robin. Herdreth's body was buried on a beautiful meadow deep within the forest. She did the same with her parent's body and she was lucky to have gone away without the foresters interferance. She did all of this while carrying May and Marian. For a headstone Marian used her father's sword, she placed it between her parent's grave. Marian took her mother's Necklace, it was a family heirloom and was to be given to the Frizwalter heir, the heir was Marian. The sword was buried on the growd with only the hilt showing. Herdreth's grave lay beside them and Marian took the dagger Herdreth had given to her and used it as her headstone, she then prayed for their souls to rest in heaven.

IOI

Now Marian was in Nottingham castle ,sheltered and well cared for by the other Royals and Nobles. After Marian had wondered around the city of Nottingham trying to find Will and Much she stumbled upon someone greater. Sir Guy of Gisborn, her child hood friend, Marian fainted on the street where the carrige Guy was at ,passed by and as soon as Guy saw her he knew it was Marian even through the dirt and wounds, he knew it was her. He took her to the castle ,cared for her and comforted her. The Prince had also heard about the attack from Locksley but he knew very little why. May and Marian wern't allowed in the castle at first but then Guy fixed everything up and they were able to be raised like Royalty. Guy had grew taller and handsome and for the first two weeks in the castle they spent the time feeding May and Marian while they told stories about the last couple of years. The maids and castle staff started seeing them as a couple, It was like old times when they had nothing to worry about . But in Marian's stories never did she mentioned a merry lad who was a natural with a bow, Or a boy she had met in the forest, Her first love,she never mentioned Robin.

That was years ago but somehow Marian felt like it was longer than a years. Marian stared at Sherwood absentmindely through her terrace. She looked beautiful with her hazle brown hair waving along with the summer breeze. Marian had gotten taller and paler from being indoors most of the time. She was a young lady that any man would want to marry and some suitors do come in occasionaly but Marian knows for certain that she would not marry at all. Men play with your feelings and then when they have enough they throw you away! Marian thought. Guy was the only man she ever trusted and all the lady like talk to the Prince and every other boy had been an act to conceal her hatred for men. She dispised them.

Suddenly Marian felt a blade touch the back of her neck. Marian tensed for a second then relaxed. Alright you got me! Marian surrendered sarcasticly. Rule number two never trust your opponents words! A cheerful voice exclaimed. Marian turned slowly, Wow thought you were going to miss something but I see your well prepared May, Marian said smirking, or are you. Marian dived down the floor and tripped May but after May fell another blade was placed under her chin. Rule number three never let your gaurd down, A confident voice whispered. Oh! No fair im out of the game already mother! May whined. Okay you two thats enough, Marian gave a daring glance at Luna who was holding her down. Well the next step is? Marian asked mockingly. Rule number four secure your opponent's surroundings and tie her up, Luna answered. Yeh well you missed a spot, and with that Marian broke free of her binds and immediately pinned Luna down to the wall adjacent to the terrance.

Good job May, Marian! She declared. Luna smiled, so you use my real name? does that mean your impress? Marian smiled back, You bet I am. Just call me Luna okay, Luna clarified. Why don't you like being named after mother? May teased. The twins concidered Marian their mother even when Marian had told them all about that day years ago and about their real parents. May, I look at Marian as a big sister and aswell as a mother but still I want to be my own person, Luna replied. Oh! but didn't our real mother name you Marian so you should really use that name! May argued.

Marian sighed in boredom. Look how about we just call her Muna? Marian offered. What!? Luna cried no way It sounds like a stupid name! Marian laughed. Look It is an honor to be named after you and I can clearly see why my mother would want to name me after you but I named myself Luna because you told me my mother and father got Married on a full moon and so I want to have that name as a sign of respect, Luna clariffied. Marian smiled at the two twins. Both skilled in weapons and combats and both had diffrent personalities even when they looked similar. Marian had taught them well Alright lets all get dressed up but first I want to know If you used the terrace and if anyone saw you, Marian asked strictly. Yes we used the terrace but we didn't really see anyone around so we sneeked up behind you! Luna said in May's voice. Don't try it Luna I can tell the both of you apart you know! Marian informed. I have no idea how you tell us apart! Luna screamed frustrated. Marian giggled. Mabye you just arn't as good an actress as I am, May proclaimed.

What did you say?! Luna asked in a angry tone. May stuck her tounge out at her. Oh lord here we go, Marian said with a sigh. May turned to Marian, isn't today your birthday mother? she asked. Luna calmed It is? she asked aswell. Marian smiled at them both no its not my birthday, she replied. But I remember you telling us something about this day. Marian was 18 now and didn't care about the past she has been through. Its nothing important, Marian said in a serious tone. Luna took Marian's hand and dragged her to her wide mattress. May followed and the two of them sat on Marian's Matress. I remembered something about a man named Robin, May recalled. You only told us once and you mentioned our father being his Governor, Luna added. I remember that too, May shouted out. Who is he Marian? May asked giving up her cheerful mood for a minute.

To Marian, Robin was a million things to her

A master archer

Her First love and her last

The boy she wanted to die for

And...

**He was the man who abandoned me to die, Marian replied.**

Luna and May stared blankly at the floor. I remember now... Whispered May. He was the reason you only trust Guy and no other man, Luna added. Today was the day he left me and gave me this ring, Marian stated her voice cracking. You told us you took half of the ring with you so you can use it to buy any neccesary needs to start a new life, so why do you still have it? Luna asked. Marian looked up at Luna, The same eyes stared back at her, those hazle brown eyes. You both have the same eye color as I do you know...none of your parents had that color.. Marian replied. Luna and May stared puzzled at Marian. I never told you about my promise to your mother before she died... Marian smiled at the memmory of her promise. What did you promise her? Luna asked her voice filled with saddness. Other than to care for both of you ,I promised her I would exceed men and put a stop to England's misery, Marian replied with a smile.

I will help you carry out my mother's will, May said firmly. I too will join you! Luna cried as a tear slided down her chin. Mother would want us to help you in any way, you told us she was a person who always had everything a step ahead and so we will both join you and take part in our mother's wishes! They said in unison.

Marian smiled at them both, they were still young, Luna was the first twin to be born while May was born a minute later, but now they have grown to little ladies. Marian was about their age when she made the blood pack in this exact room.

("Flashback")

**Marian lay down on her matteress. Guy had found her in the streets and immediately brought her back to Nottingham castle, where she was treated and cared for.**

**Robin of Locksley! Marian whispered the name to the castle walls. She then absentmindly got out of bed and took one of the remaining daggers Herdreth had given her. Marian knelt down beside her mattress while tears streamed down her face. Robin... Marian spitted the name as she scraped her palm with the dagger. Marian held the broken ring on her lap and covered it with her blood. I Marian Fritzwalter! Shall no longer see men as my comrads but rather my oponent! MEN ARE ALL BLOODY LIERS! There she cried the tears of anger and lonliness. At the end Marian whiped the ring free from her blood but the green emeralds for some reason remained red , it refused to turn green and so she left it there as a symbol of her blood pack. I have already shed enough blood for one man, I have already cried all my tears to him and in return he betrayed me...**

* * *

_Again it took so long and please stop by and take time to review and If I get a lot of reviews I promise to make my updates faster XD! IM SOO OUT OF ENCOURAGEMENT! i NEED VITAMIN E LOL!_


	7. Chapter7:The Outlaws

_Thankyou for all the people still reading this! especially:_

_Miss Sweet-B13- your comment encouraged me a lot_

_Lilylouise95- you were my first ever review and I appriciate in you beliving in me_

_So please enjoy yourselves :)_

IOI

We are done here, Marian said casually. As you wish Marian, May replied, and in a flash they disapeared. Marian sat there on her mattress clutching the broken ring.** "Today was the day he left me..."** Marian murmured to herself.

She shook the thought away as if it were just a shallow problem.

Marian placed the ring away ,then headed for her wardrobe to dress for the day. She chose a light pink gown that complimented her hair and eyes. And just as she was done the door flew open revealing Charlotte and Annie. "Oh my dear that gown looks stunning on you!" Charlotte squealed. Charlotte was Guy's sister while Annie was another cousin of hers. My you look so beautiful today, Annie complimented. The three of them were good friends but Marian tend to be more attached to Annie since they had the a similar past and she was more polite and silent compared to Charlotte.

Annie was an earl's daughter and one day a group of outlaws robbed and distroyed her castle but unlike Marian's attack, her parents and servants were fortunate enough to survived the attack and Annie's intruders were outlaws not royal gaurds. Annie and her family sought refuge under Prince John's command and power. And now her family is the third most wealthiest in the country. After their pledged royalty to the prince, Annie was granted permision to stay at Nottingham until her parent's with the help of the prince, rebuild their fallen castle.

Marian smiled to them both. "Did you see your brother off?" Marian asked as she adjusted her gown. "No of course not why would I wake up early for that! I need my beauty sleep you know!" Charlotte cried.

"Anyway..." Annie started. "Marian had you heard the news?"

Marian turned to face Annie. "What news? "Marian asked curious.

* * *

**_Meanwhile..._**

"MY LORD! Look out~!" A squire cried as an arrow shot out from a bush. Guy acted quickly and dogged it. "Who goes there?" Guy shouted his voice unchaken. Suddenly they were surrounded by fifteen men in green clothing. The royal guards surrounded Prince John, Guy and his uncle to prevent any harm but they could clearly see that they out numbered the men in green. "Who are you?" A guard asked. The only outlaw off the ground was on a tree invisible from them, he carried a bow and a pouch full of arrows. He had shot the arrow earlier without even trying. His face was well hidden by the shadows of the trees as he observed the sight below.

"I thought you knew us" the unseen outlaw replied, "We are pretty famous among the peasants and so you should have known by now..."

The guards searched the trees for the unseen outlaw. "What are you looking at now?" The invisible outlaw mocked. "You should all be looking at the fifteen men in front of you, you may outnumber them but as they say never judge a coin by its quantity. There may be only a half pouch of coins but you never know their value..."

And with that the unseen outlaw fell to the ground and made a gentle bow in front of the Prince.

The outlaw looked up "Boy! did we hit the jackpot! "The outlaw cried in delight, "It's the Phony king himself!" The Prince gritted his teeth at the insult. Yet the men laughed heartily at the sight of the Prince. "Ah! Yes the Prince and his comrads". "Tell me, were foolish enough to think that Sherwood forest had been rid of outlaws and criminals, now did you my highness?" The outlaw asked teasingly. Prince John didn't answer. "You are a true fool", the outlaw proclaimed when there was no reply. The Prince began to turn red and at this the outlaws began to laugh harder until another outlaw cleared his throat.

The criminals stopped laughing and once again gave their attention to the outlaw who was near the Prince. He gave a smirk before continuing

"You should know that we are the Merry Men and that we won't harm you unless you all vow to help your peasants", the outlaw explained in a serious tone. "What do you me help them!?" The Prince spat back. "They are all happy that I am King!" Prince John screamed. The outlaw frowned at the answer. "Then I guess that we have a problem here my Lord", and with that the outlaw drew out his sword at the Prince. "You fools!" The Sheriff of Nottingham cried out," Anyone who draws their sword to the King will die!" And with that the guards charged to the outlaws, And as this happened the Outlaw leader who had well hidden himself behind the bush aroused from his crouch and came forward. He smirked at the approching guards. "Sorry to have stayed hidden but I haven't even told you my name yet... If anyone is wondering, **_My name... is Robin Hood" and with that the clashing of swords echoed throughout Sherwood Forest._**

* * *

IOI

Marian, Luna,May,Annie and Charlotte sat on a silk cloth laid out on the grass, they were in Nottingham's Castle garden. Tea and cakes were laid out before them and they chatted and ate as they did. "So what was the important news you wanted to tell us?" Marian asked after a sip of her tea. But before Annie could reply..."Why are these two here?" Charlotte asked in a disgusted voice. Charlotte was not a fan of peasants and low classed people and she considered the twins just that. "Charlotte would you please leave us if you are not comfortable with the others here, Annie said calmly". "Fine I will!" Charlotte spat in disgust.

This was another thing Marian liked about Annie, she could control Charlotte for some reason amidst the fact that Charlotte has a higher status than she has. "Thankyou for that" Marian said with a smile. Annie let out a sigh. "Any more of that and I would have slapped her!" Luna and May smiled in delight at what Annie said.

They all shared a tint of hate for Charlotte. "So what was the news you were about to tell me and I hope you didn't mind my bringing Luna and May here" Marian said in a sweet voice. "No its fine in fact unlike Charlotte I enjoy these two" Annie replied with a smile. Luna and May beamed at her. "Thankyou lady Annie!" They said in unison.

Annie's smile then faded and a serious expression overcame her. "Outlaws..." Annie said. That one word said a million things to Marian. "England's peasants were fighting back!" she thought in delight but Marian didn't show delight on her face instead she showed sadness, Annie hated outlaws. "I thought they had all been executed?" Marian asked . Luna and May listened intently as they sipped the last of their tea. "They have been eliminated, yes, but as you know all outlaws are peasants and England has a million peasants and so the formation of new outlaw camps are normal" Annie replied as she threw her head back,looking at the sky. "Then why are you telling me this?" asked Marian confusion brewing.

"These outlaws aren't your average outlaws, Marian".Annie replied facing Marian again, "they show up in a flash then disappear into the woods without a trace". Marian still wore a puzzled look.

"I am telling you this as a warning to always be on a look out", Annie clarified. "But why must I be always alert?" Marian asked. "Because I heard that they are targeting Prince John, their purpose is to aid England's peasants and where does the King live, Marian?" Annie asked sarcasticly.

**Nottingham Castle...Marian whispered in realization.**

"Yes indeed but King John refused to double the guards and is saying that those were only murmurs of the peasants and it might just be a fraud, what a fool of him!" Annie stated. Marian giggled, "Yes he is a fool indeed", Marian agreed. Annie and Marian felt the same with Prince John, to them he was an ignorant fool who ruled his lands blind to its people's suffering. They finished up their tea and cakes before returning inside. Once inside they immediately noticed something different.

The servants hustled along the grand hall bringing clothes,food and bandages. "You there!" "What is happening here? Annie asked a servant boy carrying a bucket of water. "My lady,it's the Sheriff, his nephew and his Majesty King!" The boy cried. "What about them?" May asked. "Well the good Sirs were out hunting with twenty royal guards and along the way to the hunting ground they were ambushed by the Merry Men!" the boy explained. "Where is the water Nickolas?!" An angry voice shouted out among the running servants. "Excuse me my ladies" and with that the boy ran into the kitchen.

"Merry Men?" Luna repeated in a puzzled tone. "The Merry Men are the outlaws I mentioned to you earlier Marian" Annie informed. "It's such a funny name!" May called out while giggling. "I agree but why call themselves that? It only makes them look weak?" Marian asked. "Oh yes!" Annie cried. I knew I forgot one important detail" She exclaimed. "What?" Marian asked. "They say that the Merry Men are outlaws who have always been cheerful and playful but deep down they are skilled", Annie answered. "Playful huh?" Luna murmured to herself. Suddenly all of them heard a huge crash followed by the Sheriff's angry voice. They all giggled at the outburst and some brave servants even joined in. "We should see if Guy is okay" Annie offered. "Sure let's go!" Marian replied with enthusiasm. They all headed for Guy's room dogging any servants on the way.

IOI

"GUY!" Marian cried as she saw him lying there motionless. The doctor comforted Marian,"Don't worry my lady,he is just recovering through sleep, when he awakes all his minor injuries would be better".

"Is that so, why thankyou for doing all you can" Marian replied sweetly. The doctor nodded and walked out of the room. "Why did they have to hurt you..."Marian whispered. "I consider myself lucky for being alive at all!" A weak voice answered. "Huh?" Marian looked down in surprise. "Your awake!" Marian cried in relief. Annie and the twins giggled at Marian. Marian turned to them. "Don't tell me you knew?!" She felt shy all of a sudden.

"How long were you awake?" Marian asked. "Long enough to hear you scream my name similarly how my uncle does" Guy replied with a stronger voice. Marian and Guy giggled. "Are you going to be alright?" Guy assured her he was fine and that he was just a little shaken. Luna and May hopped on Guy's mattress. "What did the outlaws look like?" May asked. "Well there were fifteen of them and I got to admit, they were very skilled or else I wouldn't be even be this hurt" Guy replied embarrassed. "Okay you two lets leave them alone to talk" Annie stated.

" Kill joy..." Luna murmured. Annie winked at Marian. Marian groaned, Annie always thought that she and Guy had a relationship and Annie would always want to give them some space whenever possible!.

"So fifteen outlaws defeated twenty royal guards?" Marian asked impressed. "Who's side are you on exactly Marian?" Guy teased. "I was just awed that the royal guards were defeated by a group that had fewer men" Marian explained. Well they were strong alright, Guy said absentminded. "Did you see their leader?" Marian asked. "Yes in fact he was the most skill full one there" Guy replied with a frown. "What was he skilled at?" Marian asked curiously. Guy stared at Marian, "why do you want to know?" Guy asked in false suspicion. Marian laughed, "You knew me since we were children and so you must know how curious I get", Marian replied. "Fine", Guy said in a annoyed tone,** "The leader handled the sword skillfully but what he was outstanding at were the bow and arrows "**

Marian's face was drained of all its cheerfulness. "Marian? Are alright?" Guy asked worried. "I'm fine, It's just that I have to go to my room, I don't feel so well, Marian replied in a rush". Marian walked swiftly back to her room and locked herself in it. Marian went over to the terrace and gazed at Sherwood. "I guess its been so long since I have ever heard the mention of bows and arrows" Marian said to the wind. "We used to talk about it all the time... me and Robin" Marian's eyes began to water at the mention of his name but she automatically wiped out her eyes before the little buds of water could be considered tears. "I will never cry for him! He doesn't deserve it" Marian told herself. "Marian..." a voice said. Marian turned and saw May and Luna. "Are you alright?" May asked, "Guy told us you weren't feeling well" Luna added.

"I'm fine now" Marian said with a smile. "You can't hide everything with a smile..." Luna murmured.

"What was that Luna?"

"I was just curious,When exactly would we start to help England?"Luna answered as a cover.

" Yeah we can't just sit here and do nothing Mother!" May added.

Marian gave a cheerful smile before answering, "Tonight, in my room, bring nothing but yourselves and make sure that you lock your doors before coming to me."

"Tonight?" The twins asked together. "Yes tonight" Marian repeated. "We will begin tonight, besides we don't want the Merry Men to think that they are superior to us" Marian added. "But I thought the Merry Men were on our side Marian?"May asked confused.

"Exactly ,I promised your mother that we would help England and prove men wrong! We women can take care of ourselves aswell!" Marian explained.

Luna gave a sly grin, "So your saying that this would be a competition and the group who could help England the most would win and if we win we would get the honor to humiliate the Merry Men and at the same time help England?" Luna asked with in a clever tone.

Marian and May smiled in understanding_ at each other, _

_**Exactly...**_

_**And it all will start tonight...**_

* * *

_WOW I see a lot of people are reading this now and everything is going in place as I thought it would. To those people who want me to continue please send me a review, private message or even just favorite or like it! I would be really encouraged_

_Spoiler alert! Robin and Marian will not meet in friendly terms._


	8. Chapter 8: The Awakening

Hello_ everyone! Im sorry to tell you that I can only update once a week on weekends since as most of you know school started and so I have to get my A game on so please understand and continue following and reviewing my work._

_And to all my readers.. Enjoy this long chapter full of excitement! :)_

_*Angel Mermaid*_

* * *

**_IOI_**

**_A breeze blew through the open terrace window and into the room. The moon,full ,shined almost magically at the garden below. The red and white roses fell victim to the light,began to look dark,black and mysterious at the engulfing moonlight..._**

Night came eventually and Marian calmly reached into the back of her wardrobe and revealed three neatly folded black attires. Marian had sewed them a year before just for combat outdoor practices at night. But they never did get to use it since they found out that guards circled around the garden below Marian's terrace. Guy had taken to responsibility for Marian's protection and had assigned guards to patrol around her terrace. Marian had thought through everything about this night, They were to ambush Lord Lindell, the Sheriff's cousin who was coming over to visit. Just after dinner the Sheriff firmly asked everyone to behave and forget about the outlaw ambush earlier that day unless they wanted their heads chopped off! It was clearly a serious threat to the servants, Marian thought. The Sheriff would with no doubt disembody a servant but never a noble. Marian neatly laid out the smaller black attires on her mattress and changed to her own. The attire was pure black silk since it is hard for nobles to get a hand on peasant cloth,but Marian had made it look as if it were made of rough and ragged peasant cloth with a couple of fake stitches.

The attire had a long turtle neck that covered everything below the nose, the puffy looking shorts actually had unseen pockets for small and medium-sized weapons of all kinds. Marian freed her hair from its nightly braid, her hair bounced down long and soft. It's been awhile since I've let my hair down, Marian thought. The mirror before her showed the reflection of a beautiful assassin ready for the unexpected.

Marian's mirror also showed two shadows lingering beside the terrace window. May, Luna? Marian asked as she turned to the terrace window. May poked her head in Marian's room through the terrace window and smiled. Mother! May then ran and hugged Marian lovingly. What's going on? Marian asked confused. We thought you were someone else that's all, Luna replied as she entered casually from the terrace window. You look different Mother! May added. Marian stared back at the mirror, it was true, May and Luna had grown always seeing Marian smile but the turtle neck concealed Marian's lips,giving her a deadly personality. The attire made her look like who she really was in the inside...

Marian swiftly snapped out of her trance and pulled the turtle neck down.

I agree so from now on unless we need to ,pull your turtle necks down alright? Marian said smiling wide as she adjusted her attire thus avoiding the glances of Luna and May. May was the first to respond after Marian's unusual behavior. You mean we have our own attires! May whispered in excitement. Luna's eyes twinkled at her sister's words, May always knew how to set aside an unwanted discussion, Luna admired her sister, she was always optimistic and made anyone but Charlotte feel loved by just her words, where as she herself was a boring and awkward person, oh how she longed to be her sister. Marian smiled at May, Yep you both have your very own attires that I myself specially sewed for you both, Marian replied beaming with fake and utter pride. She had not recovered from this morning's discussion about HIM.

It didn't take long for May and Luna to get into their attires and at Marian's delight it fitted them perfectly. Marian had placed May's long black hair into two side ponytails while Luna's black hair, shorter than May's, was all gathered and placed into one perfect right side ponytail. Marian kept her hair down and added a dagger pin to keep her hair from her eyes. Marian looked at both of the twins, somehow they still kept their personalities,even with the turtle neck on May was still preppy and cheerful and Luna was still mature and ominous. I love it! May squealed in delight. You are a magnificent seamstress Marian, Luna added with a smile hidden by the turtle neck. May's attire had a sleevless top, black tights and a mid skirt over the tights,the black lace surrounding the bottom of the skirt made her look slightly girly which May appreciated. Luna's attire on the other hand had sleeves that stopped mid arm, it was then adorned by lace at the end of each sleeve, her skirt were special though, her skirt was higher than May's and instead of girly lace it had a lace shaped as a moon around her skirt, Luna wore black tights under her skirt ,same as May. The skirts were design carefully so not to get caught on twigs or sharp stones.

_How you ask? Well underneath the skirt would ordinarily have an opening or so am I right? Well in this special case it doesn't. The skirts only give room for the legs to come out,the rest of the space under the skirt is covered by the black cloth,in the Medivel times jesters had similar clothes but were much wider._

Marian smiled at her wonderful work and then looked down at her own attire. Marian's attire was sleeveless like May's and had a similar lace on her puffy pants like Luna's thus making her look like the best of both. Marian's hair gently swayed as another breeze swept into the looked as beautiful as ever. May and Luna looked out the terrace window which held a sight to behold. What now Marian? Luna asked not taking her eyes off the terrace window. Marian smiled as she saw the full moon emerging from the clouds, through the terrace.

**_We head out and there will be no turning back..._**

* * *

_**The Merry Men's hideout...**_

Did you see the look on that slob of a prince's face?! John laughed. Much sat there on a tall tree branch facing John,he was shining his sword with his shirt tail. Yes,Much replied without the slight enthusiasm. Sheesh! John cried out frustrated, You're a wretched listener! Lighten up Much! How did you even get the name Much the Merry if you ain't even slightly cheerful!? John mumbled as he got up from the forest ground.

The Merry Men's hideout was hidden behind a water fall which led to a spacious clearing with three gigantic oak trees in the middle. The original Merry Men had built walkways that connected the tree houses built on the tree. The first of the Merry men lived on the middle oak, the largest of them all. The middle oak had branches that might as well serve as a tree trunks. The others either lived on the two other large oaks or on the trees surrounding the clearing, they had all built a large amount of tree houses that act as their shelter and homes. There were many who had joined the Robin hood and his Merry Men and each one of them had surprising skills, some of the Merry men were surviving outlaws while others were skilled peasants who thought of rebelling as well so that explains it, they all have had experiences.

John yawned as he stretched, where the bloody hell is Robin? John asked as he sat back down. At this Much closed his eyes tightly before dropping his sword ,jumping off the branch and landing gently on the forest floor all in just two mere seconds. Much glared at John in the eye before replying, You know as well as I do regarding his whereabouts John, Much answered his voice full of anger but he spoke lightly. John scratched his head before finally realizing the event. John let his head hang down in shame , I did wonder why everyone's gloomy today,John's face was covered with the shadow the trees had casts and his care free voice was replaced by a sad one even though he regretted it, it was too late to take it back.

Do you think we should join him? John asked as he stared at the stars that filled the night sky. Much gazed off to the direction on where a large castle once was,now that tall castle had been reduced to rubbles. No we all know that he has to face it alone... Besides don't you have an ambush tonight John? Much reminded. That's right! Damn I almost forgot, John whined as he stood up. It's supposed to be Lord Lindell right? Much asked.

Yes that's right. How many men are you bringing? Much asked while retrieving his sword on which had fallen to the moist ground. The coach should be heavily guarded and so I might aswell bring twenty of 'em ,And If you want to come along then this might be fun, John offered. Much smiled at the offer,I'll watch you work but that's it. WHat!? John asked surprised. Why just watch when you can join the fun? Much let out a short sigh, You should remember that I work less at this day of the year a form of respect of a someone..., Much explained with a sad smile that was too lonely for words. John looked down at the forest floor ashamed for even bringing up the topic of Robin's whereabouts leading the discussion to her... that girl who those three simply adore. Much noticed John's embarrassment and chuckled for the first time that day,His smile was warm and friendly even when the smile was a forced one. John...You didn't know any better,besides she'd isn't for you to moarn. A cloud concealed the moonlight as a tear slithered down Much's rosy cheek. He couldn't hold his tears any longer.

**John nodded at Much then ran over to gather the men.**

**_Much smiled as tears erupted. Then he looked up at the concealed moon,the cloud that had covered the moon was bright on the edges. Much murmured as kept his sword hoping no one would hear but the winds knew what he said. As one had said: Every cloud has a silver lining but every moon is cursed to exist just to see the clouds fade and die into nothing._**

* * *

**_Meanwhile..._**

Wait up! May cried. May don't be so loud! Luna pleaded. They were in Sherwood forest jumping from branch to branch. Marian was ahead while Luna and May followed. They finally stopped on branches close to a wide road. Is this where-, Luna began to ask. Yes Marian answered knowing what Luna meant. Mother do we need bloodshed? May asked worried. Marian was struck by this question, she turned to May and pulled down her turtle neck. No! I don't want blood to be shed!, Marian replied as the moon emerged from a cloud, her face showed a worried and terrified expression. May and Luna nodded in had seen enough blood and had spilled it herself, she didn't want their innocence to be severed.

The coach was due to arrive at midnight but could possibly be late. Marian and the twins waited silently and after a few minutes of dullness they began to notice something unusual. A twinkle of light was visible behind the trees across the road. Marian.. Luna whispered. Do you see that? May continued for her sister. Marian nodded. There across the road Marian could clearly see something was reflecting the moon's light, thus creating a glimmer.I would most likely be a mirror but why would be there a mirror in the forest?, Could it be glass? No it couldn't be, Marian murmured to herself. It might be something made of silver... but that couldn't be since no fool would bring silver in the forest.

Unless...

Unless it's not a mirror but a sword! Marian whispered in excitement as she turned to May and Luna with a grin, they all had the same thing carved on their minds. _**The Merry Men...**_

What are we to do now Mother? May asked her voice full of fear. Damn. I should have known that word would spread out about Lord Lindell's arrival and eventually the Merry Men would take advantage of it,but now is not the time for regrets, Marian mumbled to herself. Luna pulled down her turtle neck. We could wait for them to do the job then steal their haul? Luna suggested. Marian shook her head, No we can't risk that, we don't know their numbers, Luna and Marian discussed certain possibilities, May was deep in thought when suddenly bounced up in excitement as an idea erupted in her mind. Marian and Luna turned their attention to May. What is it May? Marian asked . May gave a sly grin before answering. Both Marian and Luna were surprised and bewildered by May's expression. Even in the faintest of moonlight they both could see the creepy grin of what they knew was a cheerful girl. Traps.. We can make easy traps then lure them closer to Sherwood with noises, May explained. Luna and Marian 's eyes popped out in surprise, they never knew that May could think of a plan, Marian thought she was all rainbows and daisies!. Marian and Luna recovered from their shock and awed at the plans May had given could just work

After just a minute of planning they had thought everything through. Marian and May would set up the traps which would only take a few minutes to do while Luna would spy on the Men and inform them about their numbers and physical abilities through her observation. Then they will lure them to the traps with noises and screams of help. Before they separated Luna hugged Marian and May then wished them good luck. Marian smiled and placed a hand on each of their shoulders. Don't worry now, we won't go down easy, Marian said with a determined voice.

_Pearls among pebbles, Stars on the dark sky, Roses among thorns?, Luna murmured as she was in deep thought. Black Roses would be a good name Marian! May suggested. Marian turned to May with a puzzled do you mean by name? Marian asked. Luna rolled her eyes. She's suggesting it as our outlaw title just as the Merry Men are called what they are, Luna explained in a tired voice. Marian laughed at her own misunderstanding. Black roses is it? Sounds reasonable._

_**Black Roses are my favorite...**_

* * *

Marian and May began to set up rope traps but unexpectedly May had other plans... NO! What are you doing? May's voice hissed. Marian was bewildered at May's behavior. You have to make that trap like mine, see! May explained. Marian looked around for a similar rope trap but saw none. Well where is it? May giggled. You silly Marian its over here. May pointed beside her into a dark and deep pit that had sharp daggers at the bottom. Marian gasped in surprise. I told you no bloodshed! Marian whispered angrily. May cocked her head as if not to understand. I heard you mother, May replied confused. So you heard me then why are there daggers below the pit? Marian asked frustrated by May's annoying personality. Unexpectedly May covered her mouth in hopes of muffling her laughter. Marian was even more annoyed. Ecchem! Marian coughed softly. May reduced her laughter to a giggle but still payed no attention to Marian. Marian coughed four more times before May stopped to ask if she had a cold. Marian gave a fake laugh before asking an explanation for May's unusual behavior. A snicker erupted from May's cheerful face. Those arn't blades mother, their spider webs... May's eerie voice gave goosebumps on Marian's skin. But how were you- Marian was interrupted by Luna's landed on a tree branch above May. Twenty men all armed ,and are surprisingly loud! Luna added. It was true, Even from their distance, they could still hear the Merry Men's conversations and laughter. Meanwhile May gave the last finishing touches on her trap and as she lifted it up both Marian and Luna saw a huge cobweb shaped like net that had been covered with a transparent but sticky looking liquid. May! Luna cried out in shock. That better not be what I think it is, Luna whispered harshly. Luna was ready to pounce at May, who stuck her tounge out at her. Marian quickly blocked Luna's charge and asked kindly for an explanation. Luna averted her eyes at Marian's glance and mumbled something to the forest ground.

What is it Luna? Luna finally looked Marian's way and replied faintly, Poison...Its poison. Marian looked back at May then at Luna, she astounded. And where did you get this poison, may I ask? May was the first to speak but Luna quickly made her shut up. I brewed it, I read one of the books in the castle library and it talked about brewing poison, Luna confessed. Marian was even more astound. But when did you learn how to read?!

May giggled. I taught her silly!Marian gave another one of her puzzled looks. May began to explain further, I saw servant boys write something on the ground one day two tears ago, May explained, They saw me and told me to keep quiet but I told them to teach me what they were doing or else I wouldn't keep quiet, May added pouting, and turns out they weren't playing a game like I thought they were,so eventually I learned writing and reading through smart servants. Marian was quiet for a while but then began to laugh. Who would have known that the twins were much clever than they seem and that May could actually scare a bunch of servant boys.

So let me get this straight, You brewed the poison, Marian said to Luna, You know how to read and write, Marian turned to May, and I knew nothing about it? May and Luna exchanged glances before nodding. Marian pulled them both in a hug before letting them swear to her that they will reveal any problems or secrets they had and she did the same to them. After another minute Luna left and Marian began helping May with her poison trap. With Luna's poison,one drop on the skin would give a week of scratches, itching and burns but nothing ever serious such as death.A deep ditch full of poison covered vines was all they needed to bring down twenty outlaws but Marian still finished her rope trap against May's reasoning."Just for the lucky outlaw who would be fortunate enough to avoid a week's worth of pain and itching."

* * *

_**LUNA**_~

I feel relived that Marian was not mad about me brewing poison. I do admit I make poison as often as a priest says his prayers . But this made me better at it.

I've had my bad days though,such as when I made a sleeping poison and accidentally spilled some on my dinner, I slept through three whole days! Marian and everyone else thought I was going to die from an unknown illness, I giggled softly at the memory.

But another matter struck my mind,May... Why did she expose me like this? But I got to admit that I feel surprisingly thin as if I'm free from any secret but I never saw that coming, I let out a long sigh... May...I owe you my thanks...Thankyou, I mumble to the full moon.

Alright now back to business! I yet again begin to jump from branch to branch as nimble as a mouse and as silent as hawk. My prey are the outlaws. Observe their weaknesses and strengths then find an opening to strike. I finally reach the filthy Men. They were laughing and smiling as if they were drunk, well maybe the were. How I despise them... Marian and I do, even if Marian doesn't show it,May and I both know very well that she hates them. May says she's comfortable with men and that they're really gentle but all I see is the shell of a monster, you may look and see a handsome gentlemen now but when it sheds its skin, you'll see nothing more but a disgusting monster. I trust none of their kind not even Sir Guy, he left Marian alone when she was in dire need! But Guy can't even compare to what HE did...

That guy, I clench my fists. Robin was it, Yes his name was Robin. My parent's murderer ,Marian's as well. I hope he is now at the bottom of hell's burning pit! I stop my awful thoughts as I hear a new voice among the outlaws. "I'm here" A voice softly said.

There you are man! An outlaw whom they called John,apparently in charge of this ambush began to wave at a figure leaning behind a tree. The Merry Men had started a small fire and all twenty of them were huddled around it. Dumb asses! I thought. It's as if they want to be seen! I stop and thought for a moment. What logical explanation...

Now I see, I mumble silently. The fools are either expecting to be seen so that the guards in the carriage would go to investigate or they don't care if they are seen since they are most likely the only outlaw group left. Both my reasons are highly possible and I barely make mistakes. I am an outstanding thinker but this makes me feel that I am somewhat dull unlike my sister who is both smart and cheerful at the same time! I try it myself but trying to be preppy and intelligent at the same time cannot be! I don't know how! Maybe because I was born before her? I let out a stressed out sigh and continued observing the Merry Men. I was only supposed to stay here long enough for Marian and May finish the trap and give the signal which was agreed to be a wail for help. Its about time before it will all happen. I watched as they continued to coax the figure to join them beside the fire. The figure began to give up and walk towards the light the fire provided. As his whole body became clear as clear ,from shoe to shoulders, I began observing his posture and possible weaknesses. So apparently I miscounted and forgot one but no matter. My poison is strong enough to take on one more outlaw.

He walks with his right foot first, I thought as I observed his legs. He runs at a good pace but easily tires out, He is used to climbing. I continued to state observations as his body became clearer and clearer. Judging by his arms I could say that he is much more skilled than anyone in the group encluding John. He is at least six feet tall, And apperantly I could tell right away that he was thin but flexible. I guess this one's going to be a challenge, I thought to myself. I need to inform Marian and May. I stood slowly from my crouch and was about to turn back when I was struck by curiosity. I wanted to see his face. I crouch back down the branch just as his face came to view.

My heart began to beat a mile a second as I saw a handsome young man who I estimated was probably three years above my age. He looked older than Marian and his face,laugh lines of a little boy's face. I could tell that most of the time he was cheerfull but right now he wore a solem smile. Finally! An outlaw named James cried out. What in god's name were you doing back there huh Much? John asked teasingly. Marcus an outlaw nearest to Much sent a warning glare to everyone. Even though we arn't in the midst of Robin, doesn't mean we should stop weeping, Marcus said coldly. The handsome new comer placed a had on his shoulder and gave him a warm smile. Its fine you all don't have to feel sorry for someone you have never met or knew, The handsome outlaw kindly put in. The other outlaws nodded but were clearly affected by his words since they were less talkative for a few minutes.

Robin? A coincidence that I was just thinking about someone of a simillar name a minute ago. Robin couldn't possibly be the outlaw leader, I thought to is mostlikely dead thank god for Marian's sake! And what was this talk about weeping for someone? I ignore my curiosity and again returned to observing the outlaws but for some reason I found it very hard to take my eyes off one particular... Hey Much how much do you think that Lord's gonna have with him, John asked once again talkative. Much got out a dagger and began shining it, I would say around nine thousand pounds?

Much! Much was his name, I felt a strong sense of attraction to him that I couldn't explain. I felt my cheeks flush as I saw him smiling at his own answer. Nine thousand pounds!? Joh cried out in disbelif. I smiled myself on the realization on how much we were actually robbing from that snotty sheriff's cousin. Much smiled a pleased smile and at the same time I felt my knees go frail. For a few more minutes I was caught up with the outlaw's conversations that I barely remembered about the signal. When I did remember my head was spinning. Oh no! What if I would be late and they would start the signal without me, then this whole plan might be ruined! I mummbled to myself as silently as I could but it seems like some below me had ears like hawks. Much turned my way and for a second there I thought that he had saw me but he musn't have since he asked to be excused to go back to the hideout for something he had forgotten. I sighed in relife but it was short lived. Just as I was about to pounce off the branch, two strong arms embraced my hips and I was sent crashing to the ground.

* * *

_**May and Marian~**_

Luna is taking awfully long, Marian paced back and forth in worry. May sat on the forest ground fingering the lace on her skirt. May didn't seem to be worried. Marian asked her why. May cheerfully smiled before answering, You shouldn't underestimate her now Marian, You just discovered that she brews poisons and yet there is still much to tell. Marian eyed her curiously. Much more to tell? she thought. WHat have these two been up to!. Marian placed the thought aside and took May's word for it.

* * *

_**LUNA**_~

I felt the hard ground smash onto my back, The pain was agonizing. I lifted my eyelids only to be confronted by the dirt covered faces of the outlaws. Well what do y'er know, James snickered. Who are you peasant and exactly what are you doing here? John demanded. My tounge was tied and I couldn't breath. It was either the effect of the fall or my fear that prevented me from speaking. Let me try , A gentle voice from the crowd offered and instantly a path was clear for the outlaw to make his way to me.I blinked a few more time before I began to belive that the outlaw infront of me was Much! I breathed awkwardly as my heart beats grew louder. Hello, I am one of Robin Hood's Merry Men,Im sure you've heard of us. May I ask you why you are here, Much's sweet voice over whelmed me and I felt myself blush. I averted my eyes away as soon as I made eye contact though he was staring at my bleeding shoulder. But he didn't give up talking to me. He leaned close to my ear,Im sorry if my peers scared you, they should have noticed at first glance that you are a lady, Much whispered. For the first time I noticed that the fire had been put out and that would explain why the outlaws didn't recognize my gender very well, yet why is Much keeping it from the other outlaws? He possibly pityed me for being at the wrong place at the wrong time or he could be doing it as an act of kindness? After a few seconds I wondered how Much was able to see and hear me clearly!?, But he did! Who is this handsome outlaw?!. Much continued talking to me,I beg your pardon for not asking for your name which is? I inhale deeply and was about to reply when I suddenly remembered my soul purpose that day.

I got up from the forest ground, none of the outlaws tried to pin me back down. My shoulder was injured and I couldn't move it. Much aroused with me from his crouch and began talking to me once more. I saw another cloud cover the moon and well understood that from this point on only Much would be able to see me with his sharp eyesight. I heard the wind howling and the outlaw's chatting once more. The outlaws are either thinking that im just a weak peasant,sensitive and tearful, boy are they terribly wrong. Your name is? Much asked again. This time my averted eyes came to meet his and I knew he could see them well. Something must have been wrong with my eyes for he looked surprised. I had one hand on my injured shoulder while the other was reaching in one of the pockets. It was hard to concentrate on finding what I wanted,when those beautiful green eyes of his were staring at me in utter disbelief. It can't be, I heard Much whisper. I felt through my first pockets loaded with all kinds of weapons until I found what I wanted. Who are you, Much whispered. I ignored his question and concentrated on setting up my weapon without taking my eyes off his. Who are you! Much repeated shrieking. All the other outlaws turned their attention to my dark figure . This was just what I needed. I lifted up my injured arm against all the pain and before the first outlaws could react I had dropped a small glass capsul full of liquid to the forest ground and then sprang away.

* * *

_**MAY ~**_

Luna had come back a few minutes ago breathless from all the running. I was so relived to see her in one piece, well almost. Luna had a bruised shoulder but she told me not to inform Marian about it since she might not let us accompany her in a ambush or anything ever again. So I keep my lips sealed. Marian asked a million questions to Luna while I sat there on the forest ground and watched the stars twinkling in the night sky. Once Marian was done asking her questions she pulled us both in a hug. Luna's injured shoulder was squeezed tight of course and she had to pull away fast then pretended to have a coughing spree. It must be because of the chlorine I used in that flash bomb, Luna explained,Turns out Luna had used a flash bomb to escape the outlaws. She told us what she had overheard and about one particular outlaw named Much.I noticed the faint shine in her eyes,full of anticipation unlike any other as she described him. I wonder...

Marian looked surprised at the mention of the outlaw's name but then smiled and patted Luna softly in the head. You did a good job today Luna, Marian said, her voice as radiant as the lilacs that grew in the meadow she had buried her parents. Luna beamed with pride as I sigh enviously at them, I always envied how my sister always got praised by Marian and Guy. Luna doesn't even like Guy! I don't know, maybe is because Marian and her have the same name even thought Luna chose to change hers. Who would do that? She was named after Marian and instead of thanking our deceased mother for that, she changes her name to Luna! I love and respect my sister and I honor her decisions but one thing I can't see is the justice in is changing her name.

But I know that name suites her since she is as beautiful as the moon its self. I know we both look similar and all the servants and nobles praise us both equally on special occasions but I know what they say or whisper to each other once the event is done. The servant boys taught me how to read and write only because they thought I was my sister, they thought of me as her for two whole years until a big ball came up and they saw me and my sister together and immediately noticed that I was the other twin. I have heard people compliment Luna's hair and face and even how gracefully she walks. Everyone could see that she was the prettier twin but to Marian's eyes I know we are both equal that's what draws me close to her,but still, I always get jealous whenever Luna gets praised.

Well thanks to you I belive this trap is going to be easier, I say ominously. Marian and Luna turned to me ready to hear my plan. It sure looks like they've gotten used to me making smart ideas, I thought, beaming as I did. Go on May, Marian urged. I proposed my plan of going back to the outlaws and bait them here. That would be easier than screaming for help since they already know someone is watching them, I explained. My plans were brilliant and so far Marian has accepted all of them! I was smiling at my own success but that smile was briefly lived. No, Marian replied. I ask why in a pleading voice.

I agree to the fact that they must know that they are being watched, but the thing is,they don't know by whom. I didn't understand a word of what she said and the look on my face must have gave it away since she began to explain further. They only saw Luna but not the two of us and so they are unaware of our numbers, They might think that Luna was another peasant or a spy for the Sheriff but either way... Marian's voice trailed off and I sat there with a questionable look. Marian looked away from me to Luna before continuing her explication. Either way they would still help peasants in need, Marian gave a suspicious grin. And that's when I understood her.

They could belive either way that Luna was a spy or an ordinary innocent girl but either way, if they hear two different voices screaming for help, that would be enough for them to try and save those who they thought of as poor peasants from what they belived to be the Sheriff's spy or from a wild animal. This was a brilliant plan! Somewhere inside of me felt like I sunk lower than I already have had. Even though I had good plans I now knew that Marian could make better ones. I felt somewhat useless...

* * *

_**MARIAN~**_

Robin Hood? I mumble to myself. I turn to Luna, Are you sure that's the name of their leader? I ask. Luna nodded. Anne said nothing about the outlaw leader. May stood up from the forest ground and walked over to join our discussion. I have recently noticed that the twins were somewhat envious to one another but that matter can wait until later, the carriage was due any minute now. Remeber what Guy said about the outlaw leader? May asked in a small voice. He said he was the best swords man and archer he had ever seen so we all need to be on our gaurd for him, I reply. But this guy Much... Could it be possible...

I quit my thoughts for the sake of hidding my dread and we focused on our trap.

* * *

_**MERRY MEN~**_

Damn that bloody lad! John cried as he rubbed his eyes fuming with chlorine. All the outlaws were busy rubbing their eyes and noses reeking chlorine but the only one unaffected was Much. He had jumped out-of-the-way into a tall branch before the girl dressed in black had a chance to drop the capsule. Much stayed there eyes open, replaying what he saw a few seconds before the flash bomb.

The girl was facing away from me I couldn't see her eyes, I tried talking to her but she wouldn't look.

Then she suddenly stared at me intensely in the eye. And I saw as the moon shone...

I saw the same looking eyes, I saw those eyes...

Those eyes, hazel brown in color...

Yes, these eyes were like Marian's

Much didn't bother to replay the memory again since it only caused him pain. It can't be her... Much whispered silently to himself. Why won't she stop haunting me? Much began to remember the good times they all shared,he forced himself to smile at the memory of her pinning Robin to a cottonwood tree, but frowned at the memory of her kissing Robin.

_**You shouldn't have left her Robin... he whispered. We all shouldn't have had left Marian alone...**_

Below the outlaws had recovered from the flash bomb and were planning horrid things to do to the peasant boy. Much heard them all and sprang off the branch and into the ground. He frowned at them all, including John. You should all be ashamed of yourselves! Much shouted his voice displayed pure disgust to all of them. All the outlaws quieted down immediately looked ashamed. We should protect england's peasants and not molester or hurt them! WE ARE MERRY MEN FOR PETE"S SAKE! All the outlaws knelt on the forest ground and began to ask the lord's forgiveness and once Much had cooled down they began to murmur to one another. What did he mean molester? James asked Marcus. We wouldn't violate a LAD,Much! John added. Much noticed his mistake and began to laugh as he understood. He was the only one of the men who knew that the LAD was a LASS. The others joined in and eventually all returned to normal. The lad must have been at the wrong place at the wrong time, John suggested. Ooh! Ooh! Michelle joined in, what if he was here with his lover and well got lost and stumbled upon us? The real question there is, what was he doing with his lover? Gavin teased. You are all sick men! John cried out laughing.

Much smiled at the once again Merry and cheerful Men. Much climbed up to another branch just below the men and began to chuckle at his misuse of words. What in the name of evil hell was I thinking! Much asked himself as he laughed some more. When he had laughed enough anger and sadness replaced it as he recalled the girl that resembled Marian.

_**Marian... I loved her...**_

Much closed his eyes and fell into a brief sleep. Brief because as soon as he fell asleep a high pitch scream erupted from the other side of the road. Much stumbled awake and eventually fell to the ground. The others were already at the edge of the road ready to investigate but waited for orders from John who had to help Much up to his feet. Much soon joined John and his men. That was a lady's scream John informed. Much's eyes widened. That might be the lad from earlier if not it could be his lover! Gavin declared. Much's thoughts ran wild. The GIRL! What if an animal attacked her Or a pervert is pestering her?!

Looks like Michelle's guess was right huh? James asked but this time his voice was serious. Much frowned. We need to help he-him Now!

The group crossed the road but only Much remained. He didn't want to trouble himself any longer into knowing if he was hallucinating when he saw those eyes. Much frowned at the thought of it. I was just seeing things...

That Much is gone again! John realized when they were half way to the otherside of the road. Keep it down and just Leave him be John, Michelle suggested. John sighed, I swear ,that Much is going to be damn bored to tears. Its his lost then, Michelle chuckled.

* * *

**_The trap is set, the race is on. Who is weak and who is strong, The sun has set the moon has shone. A lad and lass are together _**

**_All alone..._**

_What are the Black Roses planning!? and what does that clue mean? Find out next week :)_

_a milllllllllllllliion apologies for taking so long! I hope I still have my readers out there and even if I don't I guess i just gratefull for my story to be shared so thanks for reading!_


	9. Chapter 9: The Spark

_Have you cracked the clue? If not here's what you should do..._

_READ_**_! _**_RELAX_**_! _**_and the most important one_**_ REVIEW!_**

With Love From: Angel Mermaid

* * *

**A smirk inched its way to the corners of Marian's lips as she sat there playfully on a low branch right above the poisoned trap. Swinging her legs back and forth, Marian looked like a child patiently waiting for either a sweet treat or waiting to be found in a game of hiding and go seek.**

_But don't be fooled for children are demanding of their games..._

Leaves rustling, voices rising, Marian sat there grinning with amusement as the foolish outlaws drew nearer every second. Luna and May had disguised the trap well by covering it lightly with brown crispy leaves similar to those found on the surrounding forest floor. Luna and May had been positioned as well. Luna behind a bush and May on the highest branch on a cottonwood tree adjacent to Marian's, she would act as look out for when the carriage should happen to arrive. Luna wanted to assist her aswell but Marian needed her to identify the outlaw that she had called Much. Luna was mystified and somewhat protective as she formed conclusions in her mind. Why would Marian be so interested in him? He may be a threat to me and May but he's no threat to her.

**_~MerryMen Hideout~_**

There he was as the moon dissolved into another cloud a figure bearing a lantern. Body slender yet strong. Face childish and soft. All the outlaws that had gathered around a bonfire stood up immediately at his presence well all except two who were the closest to the fire, one reading from the bible while the other had a strand of straw in his mouth,reading from a letter written in a parchment. Sir? Anthony a shy outlaw decided to speak. Ehh? The one with the straw asked,eyes not straying from the parchment. Umm..._He_ has arrived from- Anthony stammered but decided not to continue for straw mouth had already noticed _his_ return. Well... straw mouth began with a smile. Your finally back now ain't you Robin. The cloud shifted its form revealing Robin's face. Tears stained and exhausted. The other outlaws saw the tear stained face but said nothing out of respect. It was different to see a man's tear stained face than actually seeing him cry, they had very high respect to him for he was their leader. Robin dropped his quiver filled with arrows as well as his bow. Then he stretched smiling. Yep! Im back! and with that Robin gave a genuine smile.

The outlaws were once again by the fire but this time with disappointed faces. They had hoped that their fearless leader had brought them a fat deer like he promised but there was no deer in sight. Robin walked towards the fire and instantly noticed their smug faces. Robin chuckled childishly. Am I unwanted here Will? With all the smug faces! The outlaws remained silent but Will gave Robin a knowing "hmmph". Think about it Robin, Will spoke his voice portraying annoyance. You forgot to bring them the two deer you promised them. Robin gave a sly smile at Will. Oh did I? Robin challenged. At this the outlaws listened intently. Back by the lake boys, one fawn and two deers call the others on the tree houses, tonight we eat like the Kings! Robin smiled at the running feet and stared back at Will and Friar Tuck both still reading their papers. Much? John? Robin asked. Will allowed half a second to roll by before answering. Ambush,Will replied flatly. Is that so...they should have been back an hour ago ain't I right? Robin asked curiously. With that Will looked up from his parchment and eventually placed it away. Yes you are correct and I too have observed the long absence, John and Much aren't the kind to prolong a job, Will commented. Then shall we? Robin asked already marching towards the cave. Will took Robin by the shoulder before he could go on any farther. No we don't know if the coach has just been delayed or John and Much had been captured and in the event that they have then they would expect us to rescue them and so they might be just baiting us. Robin shook the hand off his shoulder and pouted at Will,then smirked. Fine then but just because Im starving! But if they are not present here after dinner im going personally with the search party,just in case the sheriff is behind all this. Robin chuckled,I would be honored to ruin his day the second time, Robin added with a childish grin. He as referring about this morning with the ambush before he left to go to visit her.

As you wish, Will replied heading towards the lake to help with the skinning...

**_~Will~_**

Will smiled at the memory of that time, with the skinning. He had vomited back then, he and Much did but now he had about seen it all with the deer guts hawk heads and the occasional goare, he was less engrossed but as he supervised and observed his fellow peers skinning, It brought back so much...

Pain...

Loneliness...

_**Guilt...**_

Guilt,was what he was feeling everyday. Waking up thinking that if he could have just done something...to change everything, the maybe Marian would still be here with them, smiling and hunting with them. And mabye Robin wouldn't have to hide his pain with his so called genuine smiles. No one else knew as well as he and Much and John. They three knew that deep within every smile lies a broken hearted lad that can never be a whole again.

_Or could he?_

**_~ Marian~_**

The plan will take place in a few seconds. Lets hope that all goes well, Marian thought then she shook her head. No. Hope was weak and it was hope that had caused her heart so much unbearable pain.

**_Will..._**

Will on the other hand...

Will and confidence had kept her alive at that time. When all hell in her life went loose. Yet Marian was also afraid of her will. For it also caused blood to be spilled...

There had been a deep secret she had hidden from others,even ones closest to her,and from herself. A secret soo sinister,soo drenched with blood that thinking about it caused Marian's body to shake uncontrollably.

A whisper escaped from Marian's lips . A soft whisper, barely audible,yet it was heart stopping.

**_It felt warm at that time... the blood on my hands..._**

Her thoughts were interrupted as the sound of crispy dry leaves against the forest floor grew dangerously near. Marian had escaped from her deadly memories but has retreaved enough of its toxin to revive its influnce.

Cocking her head to her side like a child she giggled a soft giggle and grinned at the bewildered outlaws before her. Many would say that she now was insane but no.

Yes she had been _was_ insane, but now this was her true form, after and even maybe before the heart braking incident in which she had lost all dear to her. This was her true color,her being. She was stupid,trying to hide it for soo may years but now her memories had awakened her. This was Marian, the one and only. And she has awakened from the helpless girl she was...

**_This was still the Marian who shot the doe, arrow through its neck. Still the same girl who murdered a guard in anger and still the same girl who had become the youngest *Savannah* _**

Marian giggled once more mockingly as the outlaws looked through the darkness in which her voice came from,for they saw nothing as the clouds clouded the night sky,concealing the moon's light. It was as if the forest itself was under Marian's wing... Under her commands.

Luna sat there well hidden behind a shrub and bewildered at Marian's sudden change of personality. Marian will give away their trap!

But Marian won't be able to do such a thing for her hidden skill that had been sealed up deep in the depths of her heart and soul, have now been freed.

Who goes there! John cried his voice as brave and galliant as ever. Marian grinned and pulled her legs close to her. Then she did something that Luna had dreaded,Marian opened her mouth to reply...

**_~Much~_**

I heard a booming voice echoing in the forest. Sounded like John. Nah! It was John, his voice is unmistakable. I wonder what is now becoming of that lass. Much strained his ears for any more voices coming from the other end of the dirt road. This time he thought he heard another voice. Soft and faint yet it wasn't a lady's voice but a lad's. And Much knew for sure that this lad was not one of them. He considered following John to the other side of the road, into the forest but he reasoned that it may have been the lass' lover as Gavin had guessed. Much began to drift off to sleep again for there was nothing left to do, when suddenly cries and shouts of pain filled the vacant silence of the night. Much stumbled and dropped down from the high branch in a dash. For this time he knew that those voices belonged to all of John's men. Quick as thought Much glided and dodged trees and shrubs as he ran towards the cries and screams. He arrived at his destination only to find, welcoming him,was a deep and wide ditch filled with his peers. An amber colored liquid slidered slowly in every inch of the thick ropes that had broken the their fall. W-what has happened? Much whispered as the wailing outlaws became aware of his presence. Much! Go! Run! John cried and scratched at the same time. Fetch Robin and Come back! Gavin added. Quickly before- ahh! I see our guests are real talkative today... A voice interrupted. It was a lad's voice, the voice that Much had heard earlier. Much then began to recognize the human presence above him. He could see the outline of a figure sitting legs crossed on a high branch,giggling. Much drew out his sword making it glimmer as the moon briefly revealed its light. I see so it was your doing now was it, Much? the voice remarked. How do you know my name? Much asked eyes never straying from the figure. Yes, that was very careless of you, leaving your shiny sword out in the open... the voice continued. Who are you! Much screamed against the roars of pain and the scratching of skin. I am truly sorry for my rudeness, with that the figure dropped to the ground gently, not even disrupting a single fallen leaf, not even giving out a single thud as the figures leather boots touched the ground.

Much notice the high turtle neck and the black attire, similar to the lass he had encountered only minutes ago, yet this person was older than she was. Once the figure stepped out of reach for the tree's shadow , the moon automatically revealed it's light. The figure was a lass! it had to be but what about that voice? how did this girl manage to sound like a man?! The lass' head was bowed down covering the remaining visible parts of her face that was not hidden by the turtle neck. The lass though quickly solved that problem as she lowered the turtle neck revealing soft pink lips that triggered something in Much's memory.

_* A lad and lass by a cottonwood tree, suddenly the lad's hand pushed the back of the lass, bringing her close to him. Her lips touching his.*_ The very same lips Much saw before him. NO! Much shook his head. Im delusional! Stop haunting me. Much dropped his sword and knelt to the ground. Since no object was near him, no shadow concealed him and thus he was left exposed, the strange lass knew his face and thus giggled. I know your name but yet you don't recall mine!? The lass mocked cheerfully,with a voice of a man different from the last one. Much was confused and was still bothered by his concience that he didn't notice the playful smirk on the girl's face as she took his sword and dragged him to a rope trap,clinging him on. Much moaned as the blood began rising to his head,for he was hanging upside down. His eyes were closed tightly as he hung for he didn't want to confront his enemy in fear of releasing more painfull memories.

Much still felt the girl's presence before him as he hung, he could just see the smirking lips laughing at him, teasing him...

Then he felt something warm and soft touch his forehead. A whisper followed as the lips drew back, You asked for my name, Much? The voice was a girl's this time.

Well it's one you know very well... *giggle* Are you listening Much? The girl asked not wanting an answer. Well you better be,because my name... the whispering lips drew close to Much's ears.

_Is Marian..._

**_~ The Merry Men's Hideout~_**

They haven't arrived! A lookout answered at the inquiry of John's arrival. It is thirty minutes past midnight, god damn that coach better be late! Will cursed, he was getting worried, a rare feeling that he was not used to and he,preferably would not like to get used to. I told you thirty minutes ago that we should have had catched up with them! Robin whinnied as he pulled back the bow string, ready to release the arrow. They were by the edge of the wide clearing shooting arrows in worry. Curse that John! Will cried in frustration. If they go it may be all a trap but if they didn't and it was a trap what would happen to their friends?

Fine! Will cried grabbing Robin's hand down, just as he was about to make a shot.

We will go now but only you and I will, If this is a trap set by the savage sheriff then it is best to keep our numbers low so we can move quicker.

Robin nodded in agreement and they begun to select arrows, bows and swords for their expedition.

**_~May~_**

I heard cries of pain and the rubbing,scratching of skin but I never tore my eyes away from the view I had on the dirt road for I knew that if I did I might miss the coach passing by and also I wasn't tempted since I felt that something was not right from where I was not looking. After a minute another outlaw came, probably the one named Much. I wanted to see him but I had a duty to do so I placed the thought aside. I saw the coach lights up ahead the road just as I heard a string slide up. I knew it was Marian's rope trap, the one I told her wouldn't be necessary. Well it came in handy I guess. The screams from the pit would be heard by the coach guards and Sir Lindel himself that he would want the coach to move along quickly thus following their plan. For what awaited the coach was going to be a great honor. The first victim of the Black roses. All three of them face to face, unlike what they had done to the outlaws who were inconsiderate fools. In this case Sir Lindel will get a personal greeting from them, May thought as she flashed quickly to Luna's shrub. Luna nodded but her face told May that she had seen something that she would like to talk about but following the plan was crucial so she zipped her mouth shut. May smiled back whispering

I felt something was going on while I was on guard...

Tell me about it later but for now we've got a noble to punish! May said a little too cheerfully.

_**~Marian~**_

The effects of the memories didn't fade away and nor will they ever do so for it was Marian's memories. She was not insane, she was perfectly conscious of what she had just done and right now she knew quite well that she had been hidding her memories from her self thus making her a lunitic before,but now she has awoken from her depression. She remembered clearly that night, the night of her pact. After the blood pact she buried herself in her covers along with the painful memories of her doings after the collapse of Fritzwalter Manor and the key memories of Robin. Now she regained them all along with her sanity when she remembered her will to survive and for every one else to survive and her will to end the rule of the greedy king. Now that she had recalled all her memories, she regretted it for now she can now remember the times with Robin clearer than before. Their first encounter and their first kiss was clear as water to her, so was everything else she had done after the attack in the Manor. Marian closed her eyes and allowed her tears to flow through was a painful past and she understood now why she went into such extreme measures to forget them. Yet she knew that she will be questioned by Luna once she had a chance and she knew that she would have to tell the truth of what really happened after her mother's death...

It was fresh in Marian's mind, the **blood she had spilt...**

NO! Marian didn't wish to visualize her recovered memory now. There is an abundant amount of time for that later but now they had a carriage to rob.

And off she went running swiftly and silently than she ever was before, now she was only a blur to the naked eye...

_**~Robin Hood~**_

We finally left, Will and I. Dashing through the forest like a couple of morons, creating much more noise than needed, well.. I am any way. Will was ahead running such a swift motion that I thought that any second now he was going to float off the ground! I in comparison was staggering and tripping on fallen branches and rocks like a drunk bastard! I really need to improve my stamina. The skills that I favor are only those of combat and so Im a total idiot at anything else. I looked up as we ran to through the thick forest, the sky was pitch black and no stars shown, it was only a moon and clouds. Somehow as I stare at it I began to form an uneasiness about what we were about to do...

* * *

Im soo! Sorry! I have been slacking off and I think none of my old readers are actually reading this now, I dont blame them but I hope that there are some new readers out there to keep me going! I will post the next chapter soon so dont worry! :)

SAVANAH: First chapter remember!

Marian's special gift: ? Any guesses?


	10. Chapter 10: The Beginings Of A Fire

_This chapter is dedicated to the readers who reviewed and brought my hope back, since to be honest I was thinking of quiting Fanfiction but when I was clearing out my email I noticed fanfiction notifications and opened them to find reviews and follows that had been occuring in my absence. So thankyou very much form making my day! _

* * *

_Her back against the wall, fingers linked behind her head, she then made a satisfied grin to the bright blue sky above. She then whispered silently as if in fear of someone hearing. Yet her whisper echoed throughout the castle walls._

_The deed has been done..._

As Marian stood outside the balcony, she took the delight of playing the events of tonight over and over again in her mind. As expected the carage was full of gold, diamonds and all those glinty shiny things and expected they were able to take those things without much of a scratch in their bodies.

IOI

Once Luna and May had caught on, The trio easily defeated the gaurds leaving them to shame when they wake up bruised yet alive. Then they carried on within the caraige with Sir Lindel. As for Marian's opinion Sir Lindel didn't deserve a "Sir" on his name for as their blackened figures crawled through the caraige doors he was crying and trembling. Marian and the twins disregrded him and carried on looting the caraige. And there sat "Lady" Lindel crying and whimppering.

They had stripped the carage from its wheel to buckle and as for Lady Lindel they all nodded at each other,thinking the exact same thing: I AM NOT UNCLOTHING HIM! May and Luna eyed Marian intently and Marian was in no mood for games, she dashed over to the crying man. Then in a the sheriff's voice she crackled at him to surrender his clothes. The man eventually died then and there, fainting at the caraige's cushioned seat. "Just great" Marian mummbled as she began stripping the drooling Sir. Luna and May watched wide eyed as Marian stripped their victim. They had been meaning to ask about her change in voice.

"I'll explain it to you later.." Marian said still using the sheriff's voice.

"Oh you'll explain it alright!" A hollow voice erupted

They all froze and slowly turned to the voice. outside, through the moon's light they saw a man's strong figure . And though his face was shadowed by the ridiculous green hat he wore, Marian felt a heavy pang in her heart is... if her heart was trying to despriately make her realize something.

The man let a momment slide probably thought they would say something in return but Marian was prepared,she had warned the twins to keep their mouths shut and so instead of answering Marian returned to her job, stripping the disgusting man and as for Luna and May they kept watch.

As if hurt by their lack on enthusiasm towards him, the man pulled out of his ridiculous pose he entered with.

With a feathered green cap, hands on hips and feet apart Marian couldn't help but give a smirk. "Was he trying to impersonate Peter pan for heavensakes!?" Thankfully though the outlaw wouldn't see it since her back was to the caraige door. Not that she cared if he had seen the smirk or not.

"I never knew men can also be attracted to each other... well I guess we all have different sexual "opinions" the outlaw spoke again, his voice playfull and teasing now.

"What?" Marian thought, when had this been about the attraction of people? Then it hit her.

"Oh"

_"Ooh" _

Marian couldn't hide the chuckle that imediately escaped her pale lips upon realization. The outlaw was reffering to her stripping the coward of a man before her. Though it is a good sign that he doesn't know that they were not men.

The outlaw drew closer to the carrage, the moon behind him as it began to set. Luna and May shook nervously.

"Marian.." May risked to whisper.

"Shh.." Marian replied as she began to tie a knot in the opening of the sack where their loot was kept.

"Let him come" Marian's voice was again the sheriff's rough,demanding tone.

"Well? What do we have here?..." The outlaw was directly before the carraige, only a couple of feet away from Luna and May, who gaurded the caraige doors.

Marian stood upright from her low bend upon strriping the fainted Sir Lindel.

"Well both of you urchins are too short to be criminals...but your pa there should be-" The outlaw was not permited to finish for Marian had already leaped through the doors and landed a kick at him square in the face.

"Just so you know my lad, I am not their pa" Marian said as she landed soundless onto the pebbled ground of the road.

The outlaw groaned as he began feeling both his cheeks and his nose, spitting out dust and dirt that he had caught since he was struck when he had his mouth a jar. While the outlaw was busy, Marian handed the sack to May with instructions that they meet at Hampsire cathedral a mile from their location.

With a swift salute Luna and May were only now a blurr to the naked eye, as they ran silently through the thick greenery of the forest.

_**~ Will~**_

"HELL BURN THIS MAN!" I screamed in my thoughts as I felt around my stinging face. The mysterious leader of the group had landed his feet on my face and now I was feeling the burn of shame and physical pain.

" Damn you sinful man!" I cried once I had managed to calculate the damage on my face. "A bruise is going to appear on my left cheek, a small scar on my forehead and a blackened eye!" I muttered.

"Is it really a sin to bring shame upon the man who claimed me the father of two theives?" A familiar voice countered.

I stared,eyes buldging out of their sockets as I tried to confirm that the lean mysterious figure a feet away from I, was the fat, greedy form of the Sheriff Of Nottingham.

I narrowed my working eye at the turtle necked figure. "I knew for sure this was not the Sheriff, this one was too thin to be him and the sheriff would be an idiot to robb his own cousin and in a place like this.

" Pulling myself together I plastered a nuetral expression on my face and slowly transitioned my hands behind my back, where my fingers separated to reveal my sharpest, thinnest and most deadliest daggers. For clearly this intruder was no ordinary one...

_**~Much~**_

My head was spinning, my lips cold yet my forehead... where that kiss had landed, it was warm. As much as I expected it to burn...It was calm and warm. The only part of my body which didn't doubt the identity of my captor.

That girl..with her pale pink lips and hazle brown eyes that looked deep into your soul...

They were none other than the innocent girl whom I had thought to have lay buried by the ruins of Fritzwalter Castle... Under the pile of rocks where we had replaced a white cross.

The mysterious lady's name still echoed in my mind...

Her name was one I knew too well

_the name Marian..._

And with the memory of the whisper, I fell faint and began to loose conciousness but not before I heard a faint familiar voice calling my name.

"Much! Much!"

After that I was devoured into the darkness.

IOI

_Both their breaths were puffing long and hard. Their hands displaying sharp, thin weapons...daggers._

Will had underestimated his opponent, he was in such a rush not to suspect the fact that maybe, just maybe for some reason this lad was well trained with daggers aswell. It was only seconds after he sent his first dagger adrift that another countered it. Tilting his dagger in the oppossite direction of its target. Now it lay pinned to a tree not far from the carraige.

Will didn't need to suspect that more will be coming, he already saw the thin polished blades of five other daggers flying to his direction. Effortlessly and with no hesitation Will stepped aside the path of the daggers and in mid air, took them all at once by their handles. A trick he had copied and mastered that took years of practice.

The black clothed figure seemed surprise since it hesitated before throwing another quick blade to his direction. Will shook his head side to side in entertainment. And this time he needn't step aside the dagger's path. Instead he let it fly to him and just as it was about to collide into his face, he grabbed the handle the dagger's pointy end right at the tip of his nose. At this the intruder was surprised yet remained firmly in place. Will couldn't see his face because of the moonshine behind him. But he knew that face bore a awed look. A grin appeared in Will's face.

"As you see lad, Im not your average outlaw just as you are not the average nuscience" said Will.

The figure figgited before swiftly dashing into the depths of the forest.

"Playing tag are we?" Will mocked as he ran after the fleeing figure.

Marian wasn't the least bit intimidated by Will's tricks, He was good she'll give him that, but she still hasn't shown him what she was capable of. Besides that trick was originaly hers, "He must have caught it from that one fight long ago" Marian smirked, she knew all Will's tricks she was the teacher afterall.

Marian ran into the forest making sure to give off as much noise as possible, she wanted her skilled friend to persue her. And she got her wish. Marian could hear the faint russling of leaves to the right behind her. This was enough to send a small smile edging into her lips. She was going to embaress this outlaw, and she will shame him hard.

Marian ran, Will trailing behind her,until she reached the clearing she had intended to find. It was the clearing from where long ago she and Robin had skinned that deer. Marian looked about, her eyes landind on a particular tree where it seemed not too long ago a boy had been pinned to it and there a lass approached the boy to free him, only to recieve a painful burden in which would get heavier each day of that girl's life. Marian saw the ghost of herself and her friends as if they were still truly there, waiting for the day when the girl would just stay away from the pinned lad. Just waiting and waiting for the past to be changed...

" Done running now lad?" A voice interupted Marian from her day dreams.

Will emerged from the darkness of the surrounding trees. He unlike Marian was not able to recognize the place which they were in. Marian's back was facing her intruder yet dare not turn around in fear that he may send his dagger's flying at her movement. No. Instead here she will confuse him, decieve him and then shame him. Because if this man was who she thought he was. Skilled with daggers, sophisticated and fast, then she will scar him under his skin.

"What now boy? Still too scared to face me?" said Will. He was curious to see the face of his voice changing opponent. Marian only gave a soft murrmur which Will wasn't able to understand.

"What?!" Will was frustrated with this one. "Look lad just tell me your name and reasons for sabatouging our ambush and we can all just figure this out with no weapons involved" reasoned Will. Another low murmur.

"Lad what are you named?" No answer

"We understand your reason for theivery, it may be because of your hunger or for survival but going against The Merry Men will do you no good! If you are in need you are welcome to our group...We really can use a talent like yours." Will paused waiting for an answer to his offer.

For a few moments it was dead silent, only the branches made noise as they waved to the gentle wind. Then it came, a silky femanine voice came from the turned back of his opponent. Will was struck at what he was hearing. The voice was horrifyingly familiar.

"You know me Will... Look around you" The voice ordered.

Will took a glance around him, the clearing was begining to seem familiar aswell. After a few seconds a shocking realization fell upon him. A turned his head quickly towards his enemy. " Who are you lad?" Will asked casualy. He will not give his opponent the pleasure of seeing him perplexed.

"I told you.. You know me Will" Marian dare face her persuer. And as if on cue, though the moon was long gone, the small beams of dawn's light was enough to brightened Marian's amused face and inch by inch as she turned she could see the uniformed expression on Will's face disappearing...

* * *

Hey! Again Thankyou to my new followers and readers! Im really glad to have people support my story. But to those people who are reading this but arn't reviewing or following... PLEASE I NEED YOU! If you like this story please tell my by reviewing. The traffic box doesn't lie, I see that many people are reading but arn't reviewing so please help me out here!

By the way I need some Ladylike names so if you want a name to be in this story,just review it to me or send me a private message. I'll Be sure to mention which names are used in every chapter! So review please!


	11. Chapter 11: Into The Dark

Chapter 11 : The Ignition

_Memories surrounded the clearing. Yet it was almost like the memories came alive again recognizing the sweet voice like an angel's..._

IOI

Will was frozen in place, as his mysterious enemy slowly and carefully began to face him. The first thing Will noticed was the eyes... Their color shown brightly as the dawn's first beams of light waded in the horizon. The color was similar to hers...

The neutral expression on Will's face quickly changed at the sight of the eyes. He took a step back, traces of fear in ever part of his body.

"Who-who are you!?" Will asked sharply

Marian just chuckled under her turtleneck. Will struggled to regain his posture and was once again calmed, but he knew his defenses have been breached. Marian noticed his quick amusing reaction vanishing. "Why isn't he reacting like Much?" thought Marian. She was sure that seeing and hearing her would pain them greatly but why is Will quick to estinguish her trap. "Perhaps its the turtleneck, he musn't have been able to realize?" Marian wore a playful grin as she gently lowered her turtleneck. As she did she focused her eyes directly at Will's not meaning to miss even a glint of emotion. Yet none came. Will just stood there with a sly smirk.

"You must be quite talented to have now formed into a beautiful lass, though I have no clue where you got information about the girl you are mimicking... Yet that I will intend to find out!"Quick as thought Will jumped high and from the air threw two daggers at Marian.

Marain was quick to dodge his daggers yet had already used up her own. "All empty now are we lad?" Will fired again this time daggers flying only inches above the ground. He ment to strike Marian's legs. Marian frowned but cunningly turned Will's attack to her benefit. Marian jumped just as the daggers flew to her feet. Then just as they were about to pass her she fell again to the ground, taking Will's daggers. Will was not pleased by this at all. "This Lad! I'll take back my daggers even if I have to pry them from his dead body!" Thought Will.

Marian only had three daggers and that limited her moves but she knew why she came to this clearing. She had no grudge against Will nor Much, but if they were part of the Merry Men then **he **could be aswell and she wanted him to feel fear for if she ever sees him, she will with no hestiation, cut into that place where she once bled. His heart.

Will kept sending his daggers one at a time, each of them either deflected by Marian or downright missed her. "Damn! This lad just can't keep still!" Will muttered in frustration. Marian hopped onto branches, bolted on the ground and hid amongst the greenery. "Pactience, just a little more till he's where I want him" Marian whispered to herself. Marian was on a tree branch crouching and waiting for Will to attack. And he did. A slick black blade shot for her. Marian avoided it's path and it dug deeply to the trunk of the tree behind her. "It's different from the other daggers" Marian thought. She pulled the slick dagger from the tree and fingered it. The dagger was the thinnest one she had ever seen. The tip was at a sharp point, even by just looking at it you can feel the blade's sharp end pricking you. The handle was made of black leather and the blade's color was a silvery black.

" Are you facing me with stolen dagger's now sir?" said Marian.

Will grinned and did a quick bow, "What else are outlaws for madame"

Marian returned the favor and grinned back, she wished that Will would belive she was trully Marian. She missed their conversations back then and she would have done anything to hunt again with him and Much but she guessed that it was too late for regrets now. Marian focused once again at Will and saw that he was exactly where she had planned him.

"Sorry sir but stolen items don't catch my fancy" And with a simple throw of the slick dagger, Will was pinned to the tree behind him. Will grummbled and tried releasing himself from the dagger that pinned the sleeve of his green shirt, only to have his free arm pinned down to the tree aswell. Next followed his feet. His body unable to move.

Marian smirked at her helpless victim, only to shot a death glare. This made Marian even more Pleased.

" You think you've won now lad-" Will started but was interupted by Marian.

"First of all Will, Look closely!" Marian had walked over to Will and leaned close to his face. Eager too enlighten him "Am I really a lad?"

There Marian saw the glint. Will stared at her for a moment before refusing to look her way.

" I don't know how you manage to look like her but she is gone!" Will cried to a couple of bushes to his right. He had no intention whatsoever to face those eyes again. Yet Marian wasn't going to stop.

" By her you mean a girl named Marian Fritszwalter am I right... A girl who is said to have been killed by her family's ally the Locksleys. They stormed in one day and took everything...they could...from her.." Marian stopped, she didn't want to talk about that day anymore.

Will turned to Marian his expression showing saddness. "Go! If I see you again raiding us then I'll be sure to kill you that time!" Will yelled. "Go!" Marian took a handkerceif from one of the many hidden pockets on her sleeves and placed it above Will's mouth. A sweet scent drifted from it and within seconds, Will was unconcious.

"I never hated you..." Marian whispered "You and Much could do nothing to pain me...So I won't pain you, You'll only think you were halucinating and you won't suffer when you awake."

"Goodbye Will..." And in a flash Marian was off to the cathedral to meet Luna and May. "I do hope they didn't meet anyone along the way" Marian thought as visions of outlaws harming Luna and May haunted her mind.

"Oh! Why did I permit them go alone!" Marian cursed herself.

IOI

Luna and May sat quietly on the last row of pews, waiting obediently for Marian to arrive. "Be safe Marian.." Luna whispered to a vivid statue of Mother Mary. Suddenly the doors to the Catheral bursted open and Marian rush in. Upon seeing the twins safe, Marian sighed in relief. "Mother!" May hugged Marian tightly while Luna offered a smile at Marian who in turn grinned. "Im glad you two are safe, did you meet anyone one your way?" asked Marian still alert for any outlaws. "No we got here safely, what about you? What became of the man we encountered? Luna asked curiously. Marian managed a smug smile "I took care of him." was the answer.

Luna nodded satisfied with Marian's reply. "What do we do with the loot?" May lifted the heavy sack full of the stolen goods. "Marian?" Luna eyed Marian, eager for an answer. "Don't worry, there is a reason why I wanted you two to come here." Marian replied.

"Come" She motioned to them to follow her towards the confessional section. "Luna... I feel bad for stealing" May whispered as they stoded in the center path leading straight to the altar, her eyes didn't dare face the large crusifix that hung on the wall. "Its fine May, the lord knows its for the better." reasured Luna.

May turned to Marian, who was down on a crouch by the table where the priests preech. "Marian, what are you doing?" May asked. At the same time Marian found what she had been looking for. Under the wide table, hidden over a fading rug, there was a shallow trap door. Marian pulled upon its handle and it noiselessly opened. May and Luna gasped as Marian revealed a small, sliver key, a wooden whistle and the item that made them gasp, two shimmering wedding rings.

"Were they mo-mother's and father's..?" May asked throatily as a huge lump began to form in her thoat. She was obviously holding in her tears.

"Depends on which mother you are referring to" Marian replied in a low chuckle, yet it was not of humor but at the most sorrow and irony. When May didn't say anything else, Marian embraced her into a hug.

" Yes it was theirs, you should know by now I would never plan on marrying" Marian chuckled softly. Luna remained rooted where she was, the shadows hiding what she held the most important. Her tears.

Marian pulled up from the embrace and felt the hot tears that drenched a part of the fabric by her chest. She noted Luna's intent and with respect did nothing more but hand her a kerchief. Taking special care of not seeing her tearstained face. Marian was about to hand one to May when a shaky voice addressed her.

"Wh-why do you have it?"

Marian twirled around to see Luna, out of the shadows and onto the faint light that an open window gave. Hands firmly on her sides. Clenched tightly in a hand, a crumpled kerchief.

"Y-you never told us in your story of how they died-how you got their rings" Luna muttered as she met Marian's hollow eyes, now full of shame and regret.

_"I believe now is the time to tell you the story" _

_Yet Marian was not a bit excited with the haunting story of what truly had happened on and after that faithful day. For it involved too much blood and too little emotions._

_**The Dark Moments of Her Life...**_

* * *

Hello Again Guys! Sorry I haven't posted in a while but it really wasn't my fault! I had to join a Science Fair thingie and Was SUPER BUSY! PLUS I HAVE MY EXTRACURRICULAR ACTIVITIES AND ACADEMICS so please understand. I will be trying my best though to upload at the least one or two chapters a week so stay tuned for that.

Also another reason for my absence is because I began writing a bit in Wattpad so I can start my original stories unlike here in fanfic. Where its based on something already existing so If you want to write or read Original stories, I would recommend Wattpad for you guys.

So yeah see you on the next chappie ;)


	12. Chapter 12: Silver Dawn

Chapter 12: Silver Dawn

Hello readers Im not slacking this week! YAY! Hope you enjoy! :)

So I've been thinking that my chapters are too short and are only, usually in Marian's view and the dialogue doesn't seem to vary and so what I did was pour myself out onto this chappie and had actual fun writing it so yeah here is a long chapter for all you guys :)

BTW: Ever heard of Robert Frost? NO!? Then check his poems out they are tots relatable and fluid when spoken. My favorite is "The Road Not Taken" SO TRY AND CHECK IT OUT!

* * *

Nature's first green is gold

Her hardest hue to hold

Her early leafs a flower

But only so an hour

Then leaf subsides to leaf

So Eden sank to grief

So dawn goes down to day

_**~Nothing Gold Can Stay~**_

_ -Robert Frost_

_Underneath, way underground, there was a place where everyone was free. _

_No rules regarding gender and _

_absolutely no taxes. _

_The few hand full of peasants and sons and daughters __of outlaws and bandits sought refuge in this free place. From here the weak came to emerge strong and the fearfully turned fearless. _

_This sanctuary was titled the "Silver Dawn" whispered the soft voice of Marian_

* * *

_**~Marian~**_

I sat there, stern and tall on the first row of pews. On both my sides were Luna and May. Both looked ahead, refusing to face me while their eyes promised tears. I had only said a few words out of the million that were about to comE yet these such few words reminded me of so much memories. But I had to continue, they had the right to know what had occurred on those gap of months before Guy had found and rescued me...

_And so I cleared my throat and proceeded_...

A week before the attack after Robin fled, Herdreth trained me hard to restrain my mind from thinking of him. Yet even when it served its purpose of ridding my mind of Robin, we both couldnt deny that we both were growing weary and tired of reviewing numerous attacks in which I have already mastered.

If I say so myself, I-I thought it was over!. I thought that my training was complete, that I was the best of the best. But I was incorrect. One April night, a few minutes before the stroke of midnight, Herdreth interrupted my demonstrations.

"Marian...Stop"

And just as she orders I halt from my actions. Herdreth gives me a wide smile filled with pride And says "That is enough Marian, I know you are tired of the repetition in our training, and so tonight we go off to do a liitle something special" explained Herdreth, a mischievous grin plastered on her face.

I reasoned that we shouldn't, not in her condition of being pregnant...

I took a moment to glance at Luna and May. Both had tears erupting from their eyes at the mention of their mother bearing them in her belly.

Inhaling a large amount of air, I urge myself to continue, I wasnt even in the horrid sections of my story yet.

Your mother pointed out that I too was in no mint condition to head out but brushed it off saying it wasn't to be dangerous. We escaped into the night and into sherwood where she led me deep against the thickets and trees. To the depths of Sherwood. Herdreth then dragged me to an unusual section of the forest. There the ground was uneven and sounds echoed. I was yet to figure out that we were near the mouth of a gigantic cave. Within the cave tunnels and passages were of large amount yet only one true path led downwards to Silver dawn. The rest of the paths were full of dangers both man made traps and natural horrors of the forest. My I even recalled them saying there was a bear in one of the wrong tunnels!

Yet your mother knew the right path and we were safe. The last tunnel to Silver dawn was quite small, barely a considered a passage way at all, just a crack on the cave wall but when I went through that crack... I found an enchanting place.

Sighing, I smile as I remembered the magnificence of the bright, spacious cavern.

It was like a small village below the ground. Lanterns and candles lit it bright and lively, And believe me when I say that there were cottages and houses present on a place like this. The space of this cavern was larger than the opening of the cave itself and that wasn't even the whole of Silver Dawn. Smaller caverns branch out from this, the main cavern and form corresponding ranks.

Luna now stared at me, eyes full of interest. I smile before going on.

Your mother and I were pleasantly welcomed and she explained that from where I was standing, was the birthplace of many skilled assassins.

" Savannahs" muttered May

Yes..Savannahs.

This was where all the governors and governess' and the trainees stayed during the night. Perfecting their training. Your mother was apparently a popular one. And our time there was enjoyable. Herdreth showed me other weapons on which I have never seen and her close friends took turns introducing me to everyone. It wasn't hard seeing that everyone already knew me to be Marian FritzWalter.

"What became of the rule?"

Marian turned to May. May in turn returned the gaze.

"They had a rule that stated it was illegal to inform nobles of their true existence" May clarified.

I smiled a weak smile. May was a good listener.

The law was still there of course but... Your mother worked wonders and they gave me a chance to prove my worth through-

"through?"

I stared up ahead into the alter sighing as I find the words to continue on.

When I thought I had mastered every crook and canny of basic weapons and attacks,I was wrong, I said bluntly

At that time they had a boy no older than I spar with me. He was only but in the Second ranks and I remember quite well his name since he was my first ever defeat.

The ranks go as high as ten and he on the second defeated me. Of course it was a tight fight, we were given flat, slick daggers to pin the other down but I had lost because of over confidence. I bitterly stated. And before I could use my last dagger, I was already pinned down to the cave floor...

Because of my failure, Herdreth was informed never to bring me back there with her and the boy, Dally was his name. He smiled at me in a shy sorry way and made sure that the remainder of my first and last visit at Silver Dawn was a memoriable one. He and a bunch of other children aided me in improving my strategies and stelth. We even sparred each other as the older trainees watched in amusment.

I envied them.. Of course I knew that some of the children had a horribly hard life, their parents being bandits and criminals yet still because of that they had no ties. No restraints.

_They were free..._

Dally, the boy who became a good friend was sure to escort us when we left and at the mouth of the cave as we began to leave, he patted my head and told me that I could come back any time and beat his arse to be finally accepted. I agreed and promised to come back one day eager and prepared. But your mother started worrying you see, since the following days after that, I trained harder than I ever had, amidst the fact that my sides and chest stung every time I stretch to boost my flexibility. The wounds from the outlaw attack were still healing and with them my heart but your mother insisted that the training stopped.

She told me numerous times a day that It didn't matter if I wasn't as strong and skilled as the other children in Silver Dawn...

My voice began to crack as I heard her sweet voice echo those words that seemed not so long ago.

_"You are my champion and will forever be, along with this child in my womb, you both are my pride and joy. Jewels to a lady and wine to a man"_

It was too late though, when It finally dawned to me, since two of my wounds had opened up again and I was left yet once more_ weak. Ha ha, _Ironically right before the attack as well. And so... I was nothing but dead weight when that attack came, like an anchor holding your mother down... that day I caused her-

I was interrupted by a painful sting on my cheek and through out the cathedral I heard a sound that could only have been skin against skin. My right cheek burned and I knew that I had just been slapped. Luna had stood from her seat and her left hand was red as and her breaths were heavy as if she was restraining herself.

"Stop!" She cried out, not giving the slightest care if someone may have heard us.

I kept my face low, covered by the dark shadow of of Luna's figure.

"STOP TAKING THE BLAME!" she cried as tears slides down her cheeks, dripping down her chin.

"Just Stop...WE KNOW IT WASN'T YOU! YO-You did all you could..." Lucia calmed and she looked almost immaculate against the early daylight

"Besides Marian...We both know who the true killers are" That tone of Luna's voice I didn't like.

_**"Don't you dare think what you do!****"**_

When the words flowed out of my lips, the voice was not my own. May and Luna stood still where they were, none of both dared to move. This voice... I couldn't believe I remembered any of it at all. Then again, it was the first I have ever mimicked.

**_"I loved you both, never have I once regretted giving up my life to give life to beautiful girls, Neither one of you are at fault... My beautiful ladies."_**

**_"Marian and May..."_**

I Didn't cry even when I wanted to in sadness of the moment, I-I couldn't. I haven't cried in quite some time, as if all my tears have gone dry but now I know, that if tears would ever come rushing back, I will immediately recall this moment an cry again until I am unable to do so anymore.

"That is what your mother told me to tell you. Before she died happily knowing she bore you both...And that voice that I used..it was her sweet melodic voice. She loves you both and Im sorry if I offended her spirit by using her voice, but if you two need it be heard with your mother's voice then so be it! But I will not let you have the blame! I shouted, my voice hollow and grim.

There was the tension of silence for a few seconds before I broke the spell of silence, walking over to the sack filled loot. Hoisting it to my shoulder I began to walk slowly to the cathedral doors, boots tapping the cobblestoned floor. I stopped by the wooden doors, only slightly glancing back at the idle two who had not moved an inch.

"Head back to the Castle and rest, dawn is amidst and people might get smart and curious to question the open doors of a holy cathedral. I suggested calmly.

"What about the loot?" asked May

"It will be taken cared of before the sun has completely risen but I'm afraid If you both come along we may not be focused enough to complete the task." I replied And took a couple steps outside before Luna spoke.

"Wait!"she cried out

I peek over my shoulder to find her standing tall and sure With hands firmly on her sides.

"The story.."

"What about it?"

"You haven't finished" said Luna eagerly.

All I could do was smile and say: "For another day" before I finally walked out of the cathedral leaving behind the tense atmosphere.

Now I have told them a section of the story but still it wasn't the gruesomest, No. That time when I tell them about the bloodshed was still to take place, I only hope they see me not a monster after that. One can only hope, I thought. Now taking a deep breath and adjusting the sack to my back, I began my plan of distribution for the loot For I can not wait another night. Besides after this night, a great many will also be whispering not only of the Merry Men but now as well as the mysterious turtlenecked figures who name themselves the _**Black Roses.**_

_**~Merry Men's Hideout~**_

The camp was in misery.

Men screamed in excruciating pain and the scratching of skin could be heard in a fair amount of tree houses and tents. Funny thing was that much more men than was on the poison pit were scratching like baboons In result to their dumb urges to touch those in pain, getting in contact with the poison. Yet among all those who suffered, no one else was in grief the way Much and Will were.

Unlike everyone else, they suffered not only physical pain, but as well as pain from within...

**_~Much~_**

I awoke with my head in shattering pain. I was in a small mattress on a room in which I either have never been to or at moment, ill enough to fail to recognize it. I heard a loud painful groan, only to realize it was mine.

I heard a small crowd of footsteps running to my direction.

"Much!" cried a familiar voice.

"Jethro?" I ask with a weak smile

It was Jethro, and behind him at the entrance were numerous other men who had always been on my raiding groups and after a few month, my list of friends. Each was teary eyed but remained firm faced. Jethro walked in the room slowly and grabbed my hand By my bed. There he began to cry.

"I t-thought you'd go like-like her..." He said his voice dripping with emotions.

I chuckled softly at his cracking voice. "You know well enough that I would never leave you Jeth.. I made a promise to her remember... I made a promise to mother" I said giving him a comforting smile.

Yes, I had a brother, four in fact yet the other three were sent as recruits to the crusades and of course one by one pronounced dead. This broke my mother's heart and she was struck with illness but no doctor could do nothing for her. They said she had no will to live even when Jethro an I was still there for her... I guess we weren't good enough a reason.

I heard the men by the door part, and in came into the room Frier Tuck and Robin. The Frier simply nodded at me while Robin... Oh Robin. He gave me one of those smiles which promised merry moments and safety but in truth were mere empty promises as his smile failed to reach his eyes.

"Something had disturbed him.." I thought.

"Jeth and Robin" Friar Tuck implied, "I wish for both of you to wait patiently outside"

I shiver, yet it was not because of the cold but because of the heavy pain about to come. Friar Tuck may be a holy man, a saint! But he was not one to go easily on injuries and illnesses. I closed my eyes tightly waiting for the pain to erupt. Instead, I felt something cool and comforting on my head and the shattering pains I have felt earlier eased slowly.

When I slowly lifted up a playful scowl faced me. "Am I really that venomous to you lads" the Friar smirked.

Still I flinched when he stood up and took his leave out the door.

Jethro came back, eyes wide and inquiring. "You all right Much? I didn't hear you scream?"

I gave a small smile. "It didn't hurt one bit Jeth"

Jethro smiled sweetly and began to approach me before a firm hand settled upon his shoulder.

"Robin?" I say frowning.

His face was eager and impatient yet it I also saw a trace of authority.

"Jeth may I speak to your brother" said Robin

"Sure thing Robin" Jeth stepped aside and stood by the tent's exit.

Robin chuckled at his miss interpretation. Ruffling Jethro's hair he smiled. " Sorry Jeth but I meant alone"

Even with my blurry vision, I could see Jeth's face bloom red at shy embarrassment as he exited the tent.

I heard Robin give a light laugh. " Charming Brother you have Much, So much unlike you" he teased.

"He is the only one I have left Robin, the only one I live for" I reply softly

Robin nodded and proceeded to sit at the end of the bed and as he did so, I couldn't help but wonder, What did he live for?

Robin sat and I felt the bed dip as he did. Then I met his eyes, blue and lively, ever so radiant. "Much.." His face was soft and solemn, all the jokes and laughter gone from his voice and I knew he was unhappy about something.

"What is it?" I asked

His eyes were firm on mine and they bore ill news. "Its about Will"

_**~Robin~ **_

_Every thing was falling apart, Hell was having its revenge_

This was what first came into mind after my visit with Will and they came again as I retold what had happened that early morning to Much.

After I freed you from the rope trap, I carried you on my shoulders and ran as fast as my legs would let me to the camp. I wasn't foolish enough to touch the obvious poison and promised John and his men help after I got reinforcements. When I got back with a handful of men, I ran towards the direction Will had gone. He told me he would go after the culprit and teach him what a good beating was. Yet when I couldn't find him. Jake and Daniel joined me in the search and Daniel being able to read the forest tracks was able to track him down. But when we found him...

I heard Much take in a sharp gulp of air, probably expecting the worst.

I gave him a comforting smile before explaining.

"You would never believe-" My voice became husky and my eyes teary.

"No no no!" I thought, "not like..like this... " my tears fell like heavy rain, slow yet like heavy puddles. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Much's eyes dim in worry yet he averted them from me. He knew how I felt about crying and I was glad that he understood how I never wanted anyone to see me cry.

"Its really this bad huh Robin?" I heard him say. "Is-is he going to be fine?"

I let out a forced chuckle. "Will is fine except for a few bruises, but.."

Much turned and again faced me, his face mad with worry. "But what!?"

It was my turn to avert my glance as I began to explain the horrible discovery.

"Much...we found him...We found Will pinned to that tree-where I..._**kissed her**_"

_**~Much~ **_

I lay there gawking at him. The new he brought me-I-I can't believe. "Will.." he was unconscious and was on one of the tents as well, yet he wasn't hurt, and I am glad for that alone. Still...What Robin has said, out of all the places.. out of all the possibilities. Will was pinned there, on that exact same tree.

Robin told me of how they found him unconscious, his head hung low and arms pinned on the tree's trunk. He said the daggers that pinned him were mostly his, one or two may have been the culprit's since they didn't remember Will having one such as this.

Robin then took out a silver dagger from under his cloak, the dagger was so thin and simple,yet undoubtedly deadly. The handle was of dark rough velvet clot. Which made the dagger easier to grip. When one saw it, they may safely say that the owner was a **very** skilled one.

"Remember this Much, whoever must've done this is skilled beyond belief, and" Robins voice trailed off.

"...and they may know about Marian" he finally finished.

I nodded solemnly and he wished me to heal well before he left to see to the others.

Robin's words stuck to my head like sap in a lad's shoe. Whoever ambushed us was indeed skilled but that wasn't the important part, what really mattered was that they may know about what had happened in that castle.

"Arghh" My head throbbed as I tried recalling the events of the other night. "If only I can recall something, I know I confronted the ass that did this but my head won't let me. I tried again and this time I felt a painful sting at the back of my head.

"I have to remember, I know there was something, something that was important. I knew it was important...its just at the back of my head!"

**_~Marian~_**

The ground shook as my opponent crashed to the ground, pinned through the sleeve by my dagger. My opponent gave a hearty laugh as he helped himself off the ground. "I can't say that im glad you never changed, Marian" said a soft almost feminine voice. "Is that so, well Im very pleased that I have changed... Dally"


	13. Chapter 13 : Old Friends

Chapter 13:

_The castle was still and silent as the sun rose fully up the sky and the birds began to sing their mellow tune._

_There Marian was, in a meadow of sunshine and grace. Where the birds came to her, their sturdy beaks holding flowers of every kind, every color and every scent. __The peace was so..._

**_Beautiful..._**

_Then she saw a group of birds not afar. They were of black in color and as they drew nearer, Marian felt her joyous mood drift away, replaced by something...strange yet pleasing. Then she caught scent of it. **Roses**._

_The dark beautiful birds had roses between their beaks._

_The first to land came quick to Marian's shoulder and lay a gentle peck on her cheek. Marian stroked the graceful beauty and the stong whiff of rose was again present. The other birds had landed as well, bearing roses of every color. There were blood red ones, white, pink and every color there was! Marian turned back to the bird on her shoulder. Between it's beak was a glistening blood red rose. The bird resembled a dove, black in color yet it glimmered and sparkled such as water would under the sun. The bird nuzzled Marian's hand, urging it to take the flower. Marian laughed at the bird's persistance and took the rose. Yet as her hand took a hold of the rose's stem, the rose in full bloom closed back into a budd and it's color change drastically from a bold red to the darkest of the color black. The only one found in th medow. Marian gasped and looked towards the bird once more only to find herself face to face with a child. The child was no more than the age of Luna and May and bore a familiar face. Blue eyes, light hair...and... _

_his lips appeared soft and gentle yet were in a wicked smirk..._

Marian forced her eyes open at the bitter dream. The dream had haunted her and she shook her head awake, unaware of the pair of laughing eyes watching her.

She didn't think that someone would be there to see her and before she knew it, the scent of roses once again flooded her nose. _They seem so real like in the dream_, Marian thought. Then she quickly realized the red flower that was under her nose, laid out on her hands which had been upon her chest. Marian took a deep breath, how she loved roses. She then heard a chuckle and Marian looked to her right. There was Guy leaning against the wall and was openly showing his amusment. Marian smiled at her good friend before throwing a feather filled pillow at him.

Guy gave a yelp and dodge it. "Easy! You don't want to harm a recovering patient now do you?" said Guy.

"Patient my arse!" Marian playfully cried. "Guy Hector Gisborn, you better be out the door before I count to five!" Marian ordered shyly, she had on that one blasted night gown that offered too much skin to show.

One!

Two!

Three!

FIVE!

Guy was attacked by another pillow as he had ran to the door. "Ouch! What happened to four!"He complained. "Get out now and don't dare comeback till I tell you to!" Marian ordered firmly. Guy smirked as his head stuck out of the door, his body already out the otherside. "You mam'e do not know how to count" he said teasingly. In response Marian just threw another pillow at him, this time with killer force. It may have hurt Guy too if he wern't already by the door. As soon as Guy saw the fast hurdling pillow he quickly closed the door and even when the pillow was only that filled with soft feathers, it banged hard against the door and a hearty laughter was heard on the other side.

Marian couldn't help but crack a smile. Guy was still "In Pain" from yesterday's ambush by the Merry Men so he had nothing to do for at least the next following weeks. Marian loved the thought of it. She missed his company, not that Anne and the twins were bad company, it was just that she missed the bello of teasing and playfullness.

Marian hurriedly changed into a light and simple gown, it was a lilac in color with only a white lacing on the chest border as decore. Outside the doorway, Guy leaned against the wooden door, he heard Marian cursing at him yet he saw a smile behind those empty curses. He was greatful for the time with her. It was rare enough for him to spend a day with her, conscidering his position as the King's advisor and best friend. But now King John was cowering behind another castle in Baultamore so he was relieved of his duties at the moment. Guy sighed, _Just what England needs, a coward for a King._ Guy thought in disgust. No one knew but in all honesty, he dispised his so called friend yet he is disgusted even more towards himself, and his disgust to himself grows every single day he spends with this living horror of a King.

John had no manners in speaking, no leash to hold his tounge and certainly not a care or shed of mercy for those who went against him. A horrible ruler but he had to stand by his side, collecting information for...Lets just say some brave and curious men, and while he was at it maybe he could change John's views. But Guy doubted it. It was one chance to a hundred of that mostlikely happening. Guy wondered around more in his thoughts and was about to lean away from the door at the sound of footsteps when he realized it was too late. Guy felt the door he was leaning at, open and he heard a muffled "Uff" as he crashed down ontop of something squirmy and soft. Guy immediately sat up and sure enough Marian was down on the rugged floor, her rich caramel hair lay beautifully flat on the floor by her head and her face was in a frown yet her eyes were closed.

Guy eyed her beauty. Her glistening hair, fine skin and what he noticed the most...her strawberry lips. Oh he hoped his uncle would inform her soon. He didn't want it to come as a surprise to her. Guy wanted to know that Marian knew and accepts of the arrangement.

_Who knows she may feel the same way I_ do...

Marian's eyes fluttered open and Guy sharply averted his gaze upon her. Marian just giggled, she had caught Guy eyeing her. "Did you like what you saw Guy?" Marian chuckled, her voice full of tease. Guy groaned lightly to himself. _Yes _His mind answered. Yet verbally he just chuckled along as well.

"I was just surprise on how tall you've grown Marian, it was like only yesterday when you were as small as a mouse. Now your as fat as a cow!"Guy exagerrated. This earned him a pillow to the face. "First you enter a girl's room without her permission, then you insult her! This sir is why you have no lass on your bed!." Marian accused as she stood up and straightened her gown, brushing off the little dirt that stuck to it's hem. Guy blushed at the statement. If Marian only attended balls which she rarely did, she would see just how many women crowded around him ,shamelessly asking for his time privately, then he can permit Marian to file that accusion.

Guy just shrugged saying " Who are you to speak Marian, when only minutes ago you were rubbing my hand."

Marian stood there wide eyed. "I remember no such thing!" she retorted.

Guy grinned mischevously. "When I positioned the rose on your hands, you grabbed my hands and stroked it"

"I-I was asleep, you Rascal!" said Marian, a light blush of embaressment brushing her cheeks.

Guy laughed the way he did, a contagious laughter. Marian giggled lightly as Guy's infectious laughter surrounded her. "Never mind that now, lets go get us some breakfast huh?" suggested Guy. Marian nodded and the two proceeded to the tea room.

The Tea room, as it was called, was where tea was served and where breakfast was usually arranged on a long table covered and adored of white silk and embrodery for table setting. However no one was permitted to dine on the lengthy table, not even the King. Small round tables were placed on the corners of the bright room and like the large table were covered with silk and embroidered table setting.

The head cook was done with the mess heaped up on one table every morning, noon and night and so she, with out permission from the King, placed a rule for the morning that everyone was to eat on the small round tables scatterd around the room. At first Prince John was in fury for this measly cook began to set rules without his approval and so he spared a life and fired her only to rehire her after a month of barely cooked meat and bitter tasting deserts.

Marian and Guy took a table by the window where a view of one of the gardens could be seen. The sun was well high in the sky and Marian knew she had woken up later than her usual. "Could the twins still be in bed?" Marian thought. While she was thinking, she was unaware of Guy staring at her openly. "Whatever could she be thinking about.."thought Guy. He waited a little longer in hopes that Marian would be done sorting out her thoughts. Guy was a polite man you see, for if it was him deep in thought, he wouldn't want someone else to interupt him.

Yet finally Guy couldn't wait much longer. "A shilling for your thoughts?" he asked mockingly. Marian had been thinking about last night and what the outcome had been. "Was the poor eating joyously at this exact moment?" "Were they wondering who had given them their blessings?" Her mind buzzed with all sorts of questions, and there could have been more if Guy hadn't disrupted her thoughts.

When he spoke to her, it was that of mock interset yet Marian also detected a trace of annoyance.

Marian smiled apologeticly and confirmed that they should eat soon. Guy nodded and the two strode to the lengthy table on the center of the spacious room. Marian took her pick of sweet bread, milk cheese and of course one medium sized hard boiled egg. Marian glanced over to Guy, his plate was full of luxiourious meat. There were sevral strips of bacon, a drumstick of chicken and cooked beef. "HUh! Another reason why the ladies in the court find you gruesome" Marian chuckled. Guy, who was in the midst of taking another drumstick, dropped it and quickly retreated back to their table. He was clearly emberassed for they weren't the only ones there. Ladies and some of their courters had heard Marian's statement yet of course they all acted differently towards it.

The men courting were hopeful, because they were given a sprinkle of hope that they may still attract their women who had been oogling upon the Sir they thought his lady deemed plump. The ladies however sent daggers flying upon Marian's direction and boy if looks could kill she would have been dead as soon as she said what she did. Marian followed Guy back to their table, avoiding the frowns and glares of hatred.

Guy picked at his food slowly as if he wasn't hungry at all. Marian felt sorry and decided to bring his spirits up a bit. She dropped her spoon and fork, swiping them for Guy's and after taking a spoonful of Guy's food she positioned it to Guy's lips, leaning forward as she did. Guy slightly jumped in surprise and gave Marian a look that she couldn't decifer.

"Look you know I didn't mean that Guy, It was just a tease, now come on, eat like the pig you are!" Marian's voice was sweet and playful. And it was only her voice that had him open his mouth as Marian spoon fed him. Marian leaned back to her padded seat and smiled, "See you look fine, Guy really!" "Besides.." she proded to a whisper.

"I noticed all those ladies had been eyeing you." Marian giggled.

Indeed Guy was handsome and Marian was aware of it. He had sharp,attentive emerald eyes and slick black hair in addition to a beautiful face which always sent the ladies to swoon and sink into a trance. He also obtained an attractive body as defined abbs and sculpted muscles composed a large amount of his structure, a bonus to his already noticable features.

Yet Marian sat across this handsome man without a thought of attraction at all. Why? Marian didn't know herself but whatever the reason she was glad about it, she didn't want to oogle at her good friend as the other women did. But she didn't deny that he did look handsome.

Guy still sat there stunned and Marian stared at him as he came to his senses. "Would you feed me today Marian?"he asked in a tone showing nothing but seriousness. Marian laughed, thinking it was a joke and proceeded to feed him again. Marian ate as Guy chewed giving them little time for conversation but neither of them minded it anyhow.

When Marian fed Guy the last spoonful of his plate, Guy opened his mouth wilingly. "There, are you happy now?" Marian said in a light laugh. Guy swollowed his food and then smirked. "Would you want me to feed you as well?"he asked.

Marian felt eyes burning at her with envy, she had felt them as well when she fed Guy but this time they burned her back in a more intense heat.

"No thankyou Sir, if I agreed your admirers will be sure to feed on _me_" Marian said in a low voice full of tease.

Guy just laughed as he stood up and took Marian's hand, half dragging her outside the room. Numerous pairs of eyes following their exit. "Hey!" Marian cried in protest. "It doesn't mean that we can go when you've finished, what about my breakfast!?"

"I'll get you something in Nottingham" replied Guy. Marian squeezed her hand out of Guy's grasp. "We're going to the village?" She asked, excitment in the tone of her voice. "Yes, so go and change alright? I'll meet you down stairs" Marian nodded and in the spurr of excitment forgot why Guy was so eager to exit the Tea Room.

Guy had seen the prince's friends enter the room, eying Marian. Guy was tolerable with the other men who eyed Marian in the room but this group of aristocrats were , like him powerful and sly. They got what they wanted and by the look of it, they wanted Marian. They recognized Guy and just waved as they took a seat on the opposite end of the room yet soon they grew tired of just watching and out of the corner of Guy's eye he saw an acquaintance, Reagan stand up and approach them.

The first thing Guy thought was to get out of the room quickly and so he ended up dragging Marian off her chair and out the doors. And now he was going on an unplanned trip to Nottigham. Guy sighed tiredly and headed to the stables. Well he had escaped the danger but for how long can he manage to hide Marian from them. Guy saw beauty in Marian and it became apparant that every man saw the same, as Guy had saw them trying to woo her and giving her long stares. It angered Guy that he couldn't do a thing. When Marian knew men were flirting and staring, she always gave a gentle smile but Guy saw something else, Was it disgusrt? Hatred? Whatever it was Marian had some bad blood with lust loving men and Guy will do what ever to keep her from giving that forced smile. "Oh well" Guy sighed. "I might as well send a bird and kill two with one stone On this trip"

Meanwhile...

As Marian rounded a corner she ran smack into a man's chest. "Im trully sorry" She muttered as she backed away. Looking up, she saw before her stood a stuning man. Blond hair almost white, deep blue eyes almost black, pale skinned and light pink lips. The lips smiled oh so slightly, as if he was not one to show emotions. The man muttered his apologies and proceeding his way, his strides sure and full of authority. Marian just stood frozen as the man passed by...

**And her heart beated a mile a minute.**

Marian quickly rushed to her room and picked a dress, whoever that man was gave goosbumps to Marian's skin and although she hated men, this one did something to her that was far from hate, There was something awful about him but accompanied with that, Marian felt that there was a shared similarity towards them both. _What could it be?_

Marian shook her head and placed on a comfortable gown before proceeding down the stairs where Guy was waiting. On her way she searched the halls in hope of catching a glimpse of the dreamy man again.

**~ Will~**

I felt better. My head had cleared and my most of my bruises long gone. Yet my heart still ached every time I remembered what had happened last night. Was it all illusion? Am I going insane? I told Robin everything I could manage to remember and he told me that he would tell Much, but I doubt he had. He had left with such a smug face.

She was gone, thats what most had told us that day Robin and I had returned from the crusades. Almost everyone had said that she had perished among her family and those who claimed to know nothing didn't ease our worry. The puzzling thing was, nobody had seen the castle collapse only heard it and no one knew why it occured except for an old man who lived in a cottage near the castle. He claimed to have seen the castle being attacked by soldiers early in the morning but he had forgotten which crest was imprinted on their armour and cloaks.

Robin had lost so much at that time. His father had also disappeared and was replaced by a harsh man as Locksley's official who did nothing to try to assist us.

And like the castle's fall no one could tell for sure why or when he fled. The only fact that Robin could confirm was that his father was alive when he disappeared. And now...we don't know. We found Much a month after we had formed the group and he too had not seen Marian or heard wind of Robin's father.

Yet when we and some of the men returned t the castle's rubble we found what seemed to be a stack of rocks and near it Robin found that bloody evil ring. It had been cut in half, I couldn't tell if it was purpously or by nature but it was scratched and ragged. Now Robin wears it around his neck saying that Marian was alive and that he will marry her once he found her. But now like many...he was skeptical yet he still wore the ring around his neck. Its midsection tied by a black thin ribbon which then encircles Robin's neck.

And now as I lie here , I feel as if there may be hope and regret at the end of this road for now Robin is more than determined to capture this Mysterious lad. I took can't help but think...that what if...WHAT IF...we may actually discover what had happened to Marian and where she actually was. If she still breaths or has already gone ahead us 6 feet under the ground...

_**~?~**_

My lips tried oh so badly not to smirk as I strode away from the awestruck lady that had bumped into me. Since I have arrived all I have gotten were stares from the women of the court and glares from the men. Hmm... Yet I have to say, the lady... I have seen somewhere. I closed my eyes and searched the past faces I remembered In every city, village and kingdom I could recall. Just then a face appeared, the same face... yet I remembered it not from any kingdom, village, city or town. In fact. That girl is part of something quite bellow the radar such as I . Lifting my eyes gently, I look over my shoulder at vacant hallway behind me and could not resist letting out a chuckle. "Hmmm? Whats this, looks like I'm not the only one whose gone within enemy walls. I always wondered what became of _you _little Mari." I had a large grin on as I disappeared to the end of the large doors of a library, thinking back in the action filled days of my youth in the Silver Dawn, where I sparred with that little devil of a woman.

**Hello! again! **

_So any how I would like to **thankyou for all your reviews and follows**, it really means so much to me oh and remember I **need names!** I have a LOt of characters in my head that just don't have any yet and infact you have already been presented one but I aint telling! _

_Give me boy and girl names that are...Fancy? _

_And that will be really good _

_But overall thankyou for reading and I hope you enjoy my worK!_

**_Dont forget to ReViEw or FoLlOw!_**

**_PS: So sorry for lack of updates Finals had interrupted my time to do so :(_**


	14. Chapter 14: Where I belong

_Chapter 14:_

_**Love... use it well and it will shine as bright as the stars. **_

_**Abuse it and it will be the most toxic of poisons...**_

_**-Anne8-**_

_**~Robin~**_

"Where?...Where have you gone? Why had I left you" My voice was in broken tones, defeat and sadness so strong.

In my neck I fisted the broken ring, knowing somewhere in this empty vast world... Someone has the other half, only I hope that at least that someone would be Marian. "How I wish you were here!" I whispered mad at the broken ring. Maybe I was beginning to really slip off my shell, talking to a ring. But who am I to care at this moment. Every day, the only reason I wake is because of the possibility of Marian holding the half of this ring in my hand. She might be holding the ring at this moment and I wouldn't know. I smiled at the thought just as tears slithered down to my chin.

I was a top the highest branch of the oak tree, it didn't matter which one. I just scrambled up the first one I saw and watched the blue sky as clouds moved to form shapes of all kind. I often did this when the past just slips to my thoughts, which of course occurs frequently now after the night of that ambush.

I calmed and sighed, as I forced my mind to think of more important things. One of which does not involve a wretched hooded manipulator.

Instead I reviewed the know information of a possible informant. This one had a assistant who brought descriptive letters of the on goings in the castle. At first we had thought that because of such detailed observations that the informant was a mere trap set by more of those snotty villagers who crave the bounty for my head. Yet only last week had it been proven that whoever was behind this source of information can be trusted.

The week before, the sherif had made a trap by spreading rumors of a carriage full of jewels Passing by Nottingham through Grotto Road. Of course most of my men caught wind of the rumor and couldn't help but arrange an ambush. That had been the plan, until the night before the carriage was due to pass, a horse arrived to our hide out, on its back was a young boy the age of 9 who bore a note warning that the carriage was a trick proposed by the naughty prince. We hesitated to believe the message considering that it was given to us by a child on the day before the attack.

It seemed that this itself was the trap but Will had pointed out that if the informant was indeed sided with the Sheriff then how come he has not yet turned us in since for some mysterious reason he has already located our hideout. Because of Will's statement all agreed to cancel our little raid.

Sure enough we heard stories from the peasants of the Sheriff's shame when we hadn't showed for the bait. In reality the carriage hadn't been filled to the brim with jewels, instead it was rumored to have been filled with some sort of spring trap that was loaded with spikes and when sprung would slowly but surely kill . After that we trusted every word provided by this so called "informant"

_Still... To have access to so much information... I wonder : Who Is This Informant?_

We had not seen hide nor hair of our new ally, information always came from either his little loyal assistant Tim or through a nibble chirpy bird. The messages also varied in length depending on its carrier. If it was Tim, the message would be long and elaborate, explaining details and complicated matters where as if a bird came to send the message, it would be short, usually a sentence or two long, a tiny slip of paper tied a tad loose to the bird's fragile stalk leg. Will, of course,point out that the birds looked exotic, probably from else where. But only an aristocrat would be able to raise such animals.

This brought a great lot of talk all around the men, some thought the informant might be a hiding lone outlaw in a hidden forest while others are sure that the Informant may be someone who is close to a person living within the prince's fortress. This I would be surprised if it were really the truth since the prince would surely be able to identify a traitor amongst him within a snap of a finger. Yet then again, the prince is quite the brainless buffoon.

I sighed again. "Probably why King Richard sent me back here" I murmured to myself, voice tired.

I stood up and was just about to climb down the titanic tree, a leg dangling down, centered for the branch below, when some unknown force called me to turn behind me. And I did. I placed my right hand above my brows as my eyes squinted to make sure I saw right. For there in the distance a little blue bird flew towards camp, a white string binding something to its leg.

_**~ May~**_

The sunlight burst square into my eye and before I knew it I was awake. "Ughhmm" I moaned lazily. Rubbing my eyes I sat upright and looked out the balcony window. The sun was fully up the sky, marking the start of noon. I yawned and glance to my left where I heard the rhythm of peaceful breathing. Luna was sound asleep which was odd since I would always be the one to awake the latest not her. Then it only took me seconds to realize the events of last night. The outlaws, the loot and the rings! I quickly glanced at my hand and sure enough on the pointer the ring clung. It was too big for my fingers but since this was my mother's I know that I would soon enough grow into it.

I dressed and pampered myself before finally rousing Luna. She threw a fist at me in her sleep, a reflex that I was too slow to dodge. Her firm fist got me straight in the stomach. I backed away clutching my dear tummy and decided a new approach. I helped myself to Luna's secret stash of herbs under her side of the bed and swiftly took the nastiest scented one and stuck it under her nose. A millisecond later she had her eyes as wide as they could get and her nostrils flared and wild like a bull's. Luna scrambled up quickly and threw the herb away from her face.

"May! what in god's name were you trying to do!" She yelled at me

I shrugged, "Waking you up?"

"You should have just shook me awake! Don't you know that this herb is dangerous!"

Oh believe me I knew, that's the herb that had made her fall deep asleep that one time.

" Do you think I didn't try that? I shook you for about half an hour to no avail and besides that herb isn't poisonous in scent.. just when you _accidentally_ consume it."

I teased leaving out the part of the punch she had thrown at me. I didn't want to seem weak .

Luna's frown transitioned into an embarrassed expression. "THat was just one time May, I won't make the same mistake twice you know, and since when had you waken ahead of me?" I noticed the desperate attempt to change the topic but through decency I did not acknowledge it.

I giggled, she didn't remember much too. Probably the morning sickness still in affect."

"Since we went out with Marian the other night ,kicking arse" I replied as if it was a normal conversation.

Luna went berserk and I saw the realization in her eyes as her pupils enlarged once again.

"Wwh-We actually..." She stared at the ring on my finger and lifted her own hand where we both saw the large hoop of a ring. It was our father's

Luna's eyes softened and without another word she dressed and prepared herself for the day.

"Should we go down to Marian's balcony? Yet I hardly believe she would be awake yet, considering the amount of exertion she faced last night trying to keep us safe" I said quietly as I brushed my hair.

"No, let her rest" Luna replied.

"Luna?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you even wonder where Marian went off to last night? After she left us in the church I mean"

Luna started to the door and I followed. " I do but lets give her some privacy, she'll surely tell us when the time is right"

Luna turned back to me and smiled. "Off to breakfast then? she asked brightly"

I nodded and we headed our way.

As suspected Marian wasn't there, still most likely to be in slumber. Luna and I ate our breakfast in silence as staff and noble's of the court greeted us nicely. Both of us loved the attention but we also kept in mind that the majority of these people made those low in status suffer. They were aiding the destruction of England. We were just about ready to leave the tea room when suddenly both Luna and I each felt a warm hand on one of our shoulder. Our first thought was that it was Marian, awake and ready to praise us for our handy work last night, but when we turned around it was not as we had expected. Facing us was a delicate face, pale white and charming. Light pink lips and silky blue eyes. It was a man! A handsome one at that. I cowered a little where as Luna stared at the stranger dead in the eye.

" Excuse me sir, do you have business with us?" Luna asked her voice not even quivering

The man was tall and lean, skin of that a delaquite lady. I was so flushed and began to get self concious for never had I seen a beautiful person such as this. He had that dominating aura that left you melted at your place and yet he also had that kind vibe into him stating the promise of gentleness. So like all women I melted and blushed continuously. Luna on the other hand seemed immune to his charming profile and spoke to him as she did to every other man, cold and firm.

" As a matter of fact I do " he replied with a mysterious smile.

" I am in search of two children, Marian and May, would you and your friend here aid me in my search?"

In the corner of my eye I saw Luna clench her hand into a firm, tight fist and I myself felt my face scrunch into a frown.

" My good sir we _are _these two CHILDREN." I replied, my voice not failing to express the anger I felt boiling the blood in my veins.

The mysterious man looked taken aback and his face broke into a embarrassed expression.

"Why..Im-Im dreadfully sorry, I had not meant any offence!" He apologized sincerely.

My frame loosened as so did Luna's. It was clearly just a misunderstanding.

"Why I thought I would be teaching little children, but oh what a delight to find young little ladies instead" The man grinned.

_What? I thought. Wait just one moment... did he say teach? what did he mean by that, we hadn't been notified about having a new learning instructor_. I turn my eyes to Luna and she bore the same puzzled look. Our faces must have given us away because he started informing us.

"The humble King was once my father's good governor and so when I stumbled upon him on his way to a fort in Nottingham he asked me to govern you both." said the man

Huh! I thought, I was quite certain that the prince must have said something along the lines of: "Please tame these abominations"

"Any how" The man extended a hand in my direction.

"I am very pleased to meet you May" he said brightly. I shook the hand with no hesitation.

"Same goes to you dear Marian" and gave a hand to her aswell. Though unlike I, she hesitated upon taking the hand before she finally shook it in all politeness.

"Very well, I will have you know we start lessons today in the top library after Luncheon. Please do be there on time..." The majestic figure began to recede back to the tea room. Then it halted abruptly. Turning the man gave an apologetic smile.

"I am truly sorry, at the excitement of the event I forgot to introduce myself. I am known as Jericho Lance, a pleasure to meet you both." He said with a low bow before continuing on back to the large tea room.

I stood there, feet still jelly, staring at the blurring figure of Sir Lance. My view was jerked suddenly for Luna had began dragging me back to our room. Shutting the door she frowned at the hand she that contact with Sir Lance.

"What is it?" I asked because in all seriousness I was worried.

"Are you forgetting something May?" She asked, surprised

"Forgetting what?"

"That man back then..." her voice trailed off, face in a thoughtful frown.

"Well? Go on!" I encouraged.

Luna gave a look that was far better understandable than words : _The man is dangerous_

"May... he knew who was who.. only Marian is able to, and if being the prince's friend isn't enough then so help me May I would think you a bafoon.

I laughed at her threat. Still she did have a point... how would someone we just met distinguish us. Was it because he had heard about us from the maids? The Prince maybe?

**One thing's for sure. Jericho Lance has more to him than his beauty...**

**~Robin~**

Paper Strip:

_To town, I will be. By a stall that sells brooches. I know your face and I will be waiting..._

I frowned at the contents of the piece of parchment. "If he wants a formal meeting then why not venture to the forest, whoever the informant is,already knows my hideout" I thought.

"Don't think too much Robin." Will had snuck from behind and peeked at the parchment. "It may not be a trap" said Will.

"What explanation would there be to arrange such a meeting at Nottingham when already know out location!" I reasoned.

Will shook his head and place a long piece of straw in his mouth.

Sighing he continued " Chances are this ally of ours has their reasons and besides why would he betray us now, he has already provided us an abundance of information."

"But-" I stammered only to be interrupted with the rudest insult I have ever received.

**"Are you chicken then my friend, A Robin is quite the bird, perhaps...similar to a chicken?"**

Will smirked as he looked me square in the eye. His stance was challenging and at this moment I felt like I was the lower person. I gazed back, feeling the full intensity of his eyes. Then I replied:

**NO.**

Will's smirk grew and he passed me by to launch to his branch, where his tree house hung.

" Then let's go to Town then, you and I, Robin" said Will as he disappeared into his cuarters.

**_~Marian~_**

I felt the dents and buldges on the road as the carriage shook and heaved towards Nottingham. As it did, I sat there with Guy in front of me, thinking of the man I had bumped into earlier. I had clearly not seen him in court, perhaps he was courting a lady or was new hired staff?

"No" I thought. "He had good clothes and a proper trim to be in such the status"

I turn my sight to the window in which the trees and their shadows passed us by quickly as if hurrying us to our destination. I was excited to be in town. I was already thinking of going a week before but I hadn't the time. The reason for my excitement was simple: small weapons, books, clothing and maybe because of the freedom to interact with others without being noticed.

My reasons for the most part were normal, at least to me but when I think of the "normal" ladies, I can never imagine them excited at the things I am frazzled about. Sometimes I try to see myself as a normal lass in court. Wandering about with heavy makeup on and the frilliest dress in my wardrobe.

Suddenly the carriage was filled with hearty laughter. It took me quite a while to realize the laughter was mine. Guy gave me an inquiring gaze.

"Are you not well" he asked

I laughed all the more at this. "Im fine (laugh) it just crossed my mind on how out of bounds I would be if I as one of those (snort) Ladies of the court"

Guy joined me with a chuckle and we talked about how he would seem if he was a lady. It was quite the conversation, a man trying to see himself as I woman. I couldn't help but burst into tears as Guy acted hurt when I told him that the small hairs appearing above his underlip would cause the other ladies in court to ridicule him(cough) HER a baboon. It wasn't until or horseman informed us of our arrival that we noticed the other noise surrounding us. There were shouts, as bidders stated their price, clanks as blacksmith's made more of their handy swords and the loudest noise of them all were the conversations ongoing around us. We were at Nottingham.

The second I was out the carriage door I dove for a stall that sold necklaces, pretending to be interested. "Surely"I thought,"Guy must have something to do here, maybe an errand or two, when he leaves or get bored I'll go about to my real business."

Guy joined me by the stall and watched me as I glanced tried the various necklaces on and asked for their prices. I of course didn't end up buying anything in the stall and began moving towards another, Guy still by my side. Sadly for me three other stalls later, he still followed. My frustration may have shown in my face because right after I laid back down an emerald brooch, he chuckled.

"You seem quite mad there Marian, are you really that eager to bore me?" He teased

"It worked with every other suitor" I replied voice not even bothering to hide my anger.

Guy laughed. "Here try this" he reached into his pocket and taking my hand he placed through it a bracelet unlike any other I have ever seen. The pattern and style were vividly unique. Every other bead was different, like charms but the following bead would always be pearl white. The little charms were at times shapes but most were very deep and detailed carvings only possible by a master.

I studied the bracelet in awe and smiled when I saw that one bead bore a silly little poem barely readable.

To Marian my bird

An item to love

For your smooth hands

Fit mine like a glove.

Guy saw me read the poem silently and slowly he took my hand once more and entwined his fingers in mine.

"My, my, isn't that true" he said innocently.

I chuckled and gave him a hug, the first I have ever given him in years. "thankyou" I said barely even heard amidst the noise around. Yet he must have heard for his smile grew.

We broke our embrace and laughed at the many people, including the vendor who stared at us, their eyes teary for what they thought was sweet.

Guy and I went through other stalls and for the first time in my life I allowed a man to pay my expenses. In a stall that sold fine made hair essentials, I found one that centered a dazzling ruby. Of course the price was the only thing I found ugly and that was enough for me to bail on the beautiful thing. Yet next thing I know I feel someone gather my hair gently as if it were glass and pin a delicate clip onto it.

"It's paid for" Guy said merrily.

I argued at him for what felt like an eternity but the man wouldn't budge and so we moved on.

We stopped by another stall that sold rings, one in particular caught my eye. It was plain and simple, sophisticated in a way. The ring harbored a pearl, creamy white and modest. Its silver frame had detailed roses etched on and it gave me all the more reason to buy. Not many would find this ring attractive, not even on a good day but somehow just as I was about to take it another hand took the ring in to their finger. I look up to see a skinny, well clothed lady. She was a noble judging by the guards that followed her.

"Excuse me miss" She said in a high pitched snotty voice as she eyed me and Guy, her eyes brushing on Guy loner than normal.

"I see you both are nobles as well..." the lady said "I am Lady Grace of Haile Court"

"Guy of Gisborne and this is Marian Fritzwalter, second cousin to the King" said Guy.

The judging eyes were on me once more. "Why is it that no title is bestowed on her Sir Guy? If she is the king's cousin shouldn't she be a princess or duchess?"

The rudeness of the question boiled every ounce of blood in my body.

"Well.. she is legally adopted by the court as a duchess but she prefers to be called by name instead of title" Guy shrugged as he replied.

"Adopted! ...hmm... I see" Lady Grace said, not even hiding her disgust.

"Any way would you mind accompanying me in my errands Sir Guy? Im sure _**Marian** _here wouldn't mind"

**I had enough.**

Without a word I storm off into the buzzing crowds. Behind me, I heard the calls of Guy as he tries desperately find me amongst the cluster of people but what he really doesn't know was that I was already gone.

The rude little witch and Guy can go and christen a bed for all I care, I was late for my appearance and I would certainly not want to return to see that snake of a lady.

Minutes later I circled around Nottingham, trying to recall the directions I had been given._ I am going to be late, _I thought as I jolted to one alley then another. Finally I came across the one I was described of, a narrow alley lined with potted flowers until its dead end. I silently slipped through the space between the buildings and ran towards the end, a red bricked wall, where I then lifted up the last pot to the left. It reviled to me a trap door, dusty and unused. I open it and ungracefully fell to the earthen floor.

As soon as I stood I found myself at the start of a corridor and just as I was told I saw traps as I walked down the long hallway. There were invisible strings, loose floors and hidden knives that would end a curious soul's life if one dare explore this old tunnel. Dodging every obstacle was simple for I have been told to use the arches placed on every wall until I came upon the bright red carpeted floors. I soon spotted it after quite some time jumping from arch to arch I gladly gently landed onto the bright carpet. My legs were strained to the bone!

After a few stretches, I saw in the distance what I had came for.

_It was a bar, and the sign that hung read: Dysis_

A guard stood tall and intimidating by the door of my destination.

As I neared he asked "What do you seek?

"Dawn" I replied.

Yet instead of letting me enter the huge man revealed his sword. "Whoever you are, you don't belong here lass" he said warningly at me.

I was confused, wasnt what I said the code to entrance?

"Be gone before I chop your head, bloody woman!" The man scowled.

My range erupted. I had been given to many insults today and this man just happened to have tipped my boat a little to deep into the water.

I charged into him, daggers in one hand, a tight fist on the other.

"Oi!" he gasped as I punched the air near him. He had dodged my fist.

"LET. ME. IN"

I charged at him again, and again then again before he finally faught back with swift, unseen swings of his sword. I knew for I saw a piece of my hair suddenly shorten by an invisible force.

It wasn't until a figure emerged from the bar that my enemy turned and was distracted enough, that I was able pin the arrogant man by the entrance with one of my new slick daggers.

"Well never mind, It seems as if you've found another way in" A familiar voice chuckled.

I glanced at the person by the door who had just exited the bar and was now frowning at the pinned man.

"That woman's an imposter! Kill her Dally, what the hell are you still doing standing there!" my defeated opponent screeched.

"Easy there Gespher, I might as well finish you off" Dally replied coldly to the helpless guard.

"But-"

"But nothing!" Dally sighed "Please do apologize to the lady Gespher... she is after all my little dear sister."

Marian rolled her eyes at the teasing smile of her old friend.

"You mean she's- she's with us!" Gespher asked bitter surprise in his voice.

"Just guard the door better than this Gepher" said Dally, voice full of disappointment. "I thought you would take this responsibility well but... It seems to give you trouble, ehh? Gesper my boy?"

"Im really sor-sorry, I will do better than this Dally, I swear it." Gesper pleaded as he pried the dagger off him and threw it back at me, as if testing my skill.

I caught it mid air and pardoned him by defending his position.

"Dally, the man was mighty fast. See even cut a bit of my hair" I pointed towards the short stalks of hair on the carpeted floors.

"Im quite certain he will learn to do better" I insisted.

Dally nodded confidingly and ushered me in.

"I hope you don't make a habit of putting to shame every man you meet" Dally's playful whisper tickled in my ear and for the first time in years, I felt I belonged. So as the door closed behind me and the sounds of familiar laughter and voices enveloped me, unlike in the castle I revealed to them my true being.

And with **that** I lifted my heavy eyelinds and saw from a new perspective. The perspective of an assassin.

**Because unlike the Merry Men, this dark guild takes the day like there won't be another to see and the night like it would never end...**

* * *

_Next Week:_

**"I asume you're our informant?"**

_"King Richard will be back but the mess John is making makes it harder to concentrate on the crusade"_

**"Marian you aren't alone in the front lines, someone is with you"**

_"It is very delightful to see you here 'Mari' "_

**"Look mama! there's silver and gold under the pot where that black rose was!"**

_"Robin we have company.."_

**_"Is that... MARIAN!?"_**

* * *

**IT WOULD BE WISE TO READ THIS**

Hello, I apologize for the lack of updates but as you know school is close to ending but that doesn't prevent myself to get involved in projects, exams, extracurricular activities and all that amazingly time consuming things, and so please do understand my situation. If you do , I will be grateful.

Another thing to mention is this:

**The little sneak peek above is a little thriller so that you THE READERS may form theories on what will occur next so if you want you may comment or tell me privately what your theories of the next events are. Then I MAY or MAY NOT give you a few hints and so. **

**But yes that is basically it just keep in mind that from now on I should be able to update weekly so I can promise that oh and keep the names coming because I really am planning to use one!**

**(Great Thanks) Names:**

Sir Lance = MissSweetB18


	15. Chapter 15 : Alliances

**Chapter 15** :_ Alliances_

**_The Assassin_**

The tap of a boot, the swish of a cloak,  
the glimpse of a shadow, assassin's revoke,  
these are the traits of a murderer's incidence,  
but his being here is no coincidence.

He slithers and sneaks like a snake-in-the-grass,  
he comes out from hiding, but only to pass  
swiftly over the guards that watches below  
they never look up, so how could they know  
an intruder had just gotten past their defense  
and that their dark hour shall come to commence.

Scaling the wall like a spider on thread,  
The assassin thinks, "They'll all soon be dead.  
All it will take for me to win this fight,  
is one small blade and a scream in the night."

Reaching the window, the man crawls inside.  
"Hurry," he whispers, "I've no time to bide."

Approaching the bed, he unsheathes his knife  
puts it on her neck and kills the king's wife.  
Doing the same to him and his son,  
the killer retreats. **His task is done.**

By: mickey16

**_~Marian~_**

There I was. Back home, where I was needed, sought after...

Familiar faces smiled and welcomed me. I heard my name called upon many times as I followed Dally.

"Hey little Mari, nice showin yer face back round here!" they teased good manneredly as they held up their drinks. Then I would reply in a soft whisper,

"Yeah... Its good to be back"

Dally led me to a room separate from the gleeful welcomes of the main lobby. It turns out this bar isn't exactly as small as I remember it to be.

"The Elites are all in here" he motioned towards a closed plain white door.

"Your an Elite yourself, aren't you coming in?" I asked, voice filled with confidence amidst my excitement.

It had been nearly a decade since I had shown myself to anyone In Silver Dawn yet I remembered the every single detail of friendship and love I had experienced when I had shown up after that misfortune years ago. I recalled the twins in my hands as I walked into the narrow cave and unto the glowing world of this underground organization. The dread and hate I felt won my way into the group and there I stayed for months before heading for Nottingham where Guy found me and took me in. I didn't want to go but I knew Herdreth wouldn't want her daughters raised in such a manner so I had not choice but to leave. Yet now I return years later and it feels as if this group of sophisticated outlaws never changed. The ranks remained. It went on from Level 1 to 10 until you beat one a level higher you are not to advance. The Elites are another story. They are those who are exempted from spars at times for they may easily kill without any notice.

"Oh I'll be going in but the masters are quite mad at me for letting you use an old pass code. So do go on and spare me a chair to my face" Dally pleaded childishly.

I roll my eyes. _How ever in the world had this man join the Elites. Only yesterday had I spared with him like it was just a game. Surely he wasn't using his full strength._

I sighed and turned the knob. To my shock a knife flew towards me well after the door was wide a jar! Without hesitation I leaned my head in a deep bow, dodging the swift knife. Now upright, I looked behind me to find that Dally had caught the knife.

_ Hmmph. He was holding back yesterday! _

"Well there now Stephan that wasn't very nice" Dally mused as he balanced the knife on a finger.

I ignore the balancing acrobatics Dally was doing behind me and entered the candle lit room. It was SPACIOUS. Even larger than the tea room back in the palace or the maid lobby here. A round wide table sat in the middle of the room and door less rooms branched out from here as well.

"Welcome back, Mari" an old wise voice greeted from the dark.

_**~Robin~**_

_I had waited by the said stall for about an hour and a half now! Where is this blasted informer!_ Will was examining the various brooches that lined the stall, ladies flocking close to him trying to catch his eye.

"Pffft. Show off. He's not the one wearing this damned hood." I muttered loud enough for Will to hear.

Will recoiled from the stall and stood by me once again. "Yes because he _isn't_ the one who's got a bloody hundred pound bounty on his head"

I grinned at the obnoxious amount. "Funny won't it, if we get a hold of that money, you know trick 'em and run of with it"

"Don't start getting ideas yet Robin, the informant called us here for a reason" Will warned.

I clenched my fists. "Where is that informant!" I cry frustrated

Suddenly I heard the sound of pots breaking and shouts of joyous surprise.

"Huh? What's happening?"

People every where were running to their nearby homes and uprooting or smashing their potted plants.

"Look ma! There's gold and silver under the black rose!"

That caught I and Will's attention and we ran straight to the boy. Indeed underneath an uprooted plant lay a small pouch filled with glistening coins. It didn't need a genius to figure something was up when a bunch of loot is found beneath plants the day after a failed raid.

"Hey what's the commotion 'bout eh?" A guard asked as he strode over.

Everyone scattered and the boy replaced the plant quickly back onto its pot. _Everyone doesn't seem too excited for the Prince or his men to know about the planted treasures, _I thought. Will and I dispersed with the rest of the crowd but whispers attracted our attention.

"Their some underground Outlaws, Black Dawn or something like that" I heard a man say

"Heard they've been the ones to have raided the Sheriff's cousin, placed a black potted rose on everyone's door step last night then left." Another added.

I grab the man by the collar and drag him back to Will. "Tell us all you know." I demanded not even considering politeness. I was pissed today and I wasn't feel like hiding it.

_First the failed raid last night, then they shame the Merry Men!_ _Bastards. If they were going to help England's people then they should already know that we are all on the same boat! Why bother going against us!_

The man eyed us skeptically. "And why should I?" he asked.

I lowered my hood and revealed a portion of my face. The man gasped and did the sign of christ muttering, "Oh praise the lord for Robin Hood" then looking around uneasily he lead us down an alley way and into a small deserted building. "What do you want to know?" he asked, more eagerly now.

_**~Marian~**_

"No, absolutely not!" I cried with full resistance as I stood firmly from my seat.

"We can help Marian, don't be gender based about this" Master Felix countered.

"Marian what exactly are you trying to fulfill? The good of England or the completion of a misunderstood promise? Which weighs more!?" Stephan pointed out.

That caught me. Here I was now, after only a few minutes of my welcome back into the Elites. They had already caught wind of my actions and asked to assist me in my cause but I refused. Herdreth had asked to show men that women can bring a cause as well, and I was going to save England from the Prince as a woman with the pride of having claimed no help from any lowly man.

That is until Stephan's statement.

"You should know Marian... Herdreth was like all of us and she didn't necessarily hate men, Pfft. she was just a show off" Dally grinned as he said so.

"Herdreth would want you to lead the cause, start the rebellion and you did, now she asks you to free England" Veronica says soothingly.

My fists clench so hard on my sides that I began to felt the blood sluggishly oozing out. Then I felt the tears began._ No! no, no, no, I can't...I can't cry now! I'll look weak, I already look weak In a gown god damn it! _But I couldn't stop and the tears fell.

"Damn.. damn it all!" I muttered as scenes played from my past. Everything from the good to the band, the times with Robin to the death of my most trusted friend. _It was my fault Herdreth died, her blood is on my hands.. I can blame no one but myself, was Robin even the problem, has it been always me. I don't care much,I just want to fulfill my promise..._

_But, England..._

"To...restore England, I guess that is what Herdreth would wish." I muttered against the sobs I threatened to release. I had my eyes in view of the floor so I did not see the approaching figure of Dally who gave me a brotherly hug.

"You shouldn't hold back, if you do it hurts more... shhh, just let the tears fall"

So I did and cried on his chest, soaking up his clothes.

"Also" he added cupping my chin he positioned my autumn eyes towards his dark brown ones.

"Remember this. You did not murder Herdreth, you have not done a _thing _to stain your soul. It was the fault of those who have abandoned you"

And at this moment I remembered that I may hate _a lot_ of men but now that I have returned to this certain group, I recall that they may also be kind and understanding. In shame I averted my eyes from Dally's and turned to face the other watching Elites. Most I remember back then but others were new to me, yet I was glad some were women. There was Veronica and Lucia. Every one smiled sadly back at me, they knew my pain for the loss of a friend, many of them were trained under Herdreth both in governing and weaponry and besides some even lost their friends during those years when the outlaws were hunted.

Rubbing away the tears, I nodded to the Masters who served as the council of this secret group. They as well serve as the savannahs and serialls who taught everyone all they knew. Master Felix, Mistress Magenta and Master Mangus, they bore encouraging expressions that they directed to me.

"We will help you at our best.. Herdreth has taught you well, Marian" Master Mangus smiled approvingly

I nodded again and didn't have to worry about tears. I was myself again and I won't let myself slip, **ever again**. We remained in silence after that. Then after a minute or so Veronica's voice rose from the silence that over came the group at the mention of Herdreth.

"Dally have you told her?" Veronica asked

"What? told her what? Dally retorted, eyebrows clenched. Veronica gave Dally a disappointed nod.

"Wait, wait! Uhhmmm...Oh yes yes! quite sorry I forgot" Dally cried out cheerily

"What is it that I must be told?" I ask in confusion.

"Dally? Go ahead and tell her" Mistress Magnolia urged yet Dally only smirked at something he was in thought of.

"I'm sure Marian will notice soon, so lets leave the matter be. Besides am I not the only one interested on how these three _devils_ will react when they meet?" Dally asked

"Well from what I've heard about them, I'm pretty darn curious" Evan, a man I had just acquainted with voiced, arms crossed.

"This is just childish... hmm...yet however, I guess sooner or later they'll recognize each other somehow" Master Felix agreed in a voice of authority that somehow didn't mirror the smirk plastered on his face.

"Who are these people I am to meet?!" I tried asking but of course they all but smirked at the thought of the confrontation.

Dally gave a hearty laugh at how red my face was in frustration and his laugh soon started the others to laugh as well. Dally's spirit was contagious and the thought of myself turning into such a being like himself made my spine shiver.

"Just remember Marian. You are not alone in behind enemy lines, someone is with you, two people in fact." Stephan hinted.

"You know one of the two well but I'm sure you will notice them both, they are at that fact quite hard to miss" one of the Masters explained.

I sighed and sat back on my chair._ I do wonder, what are these people I am to meet like, are they strong? have I even met them before? Oh well, I'll find out myself soon enough._

"Very well. Now that that the topic has been discussed upon... how about a few spars to welcome our returning Elite?" suggested Mistress Magnolia.

"If you wish so Mistress" I reply rising once again from my seat.

"I bet you've changed now, wearing that gown like a princess!" Stephan teased, boiling my blood just a smidge.

"Nah, careful what you say Stephan, under all that she hasn't changed a bit, that is...based what I've seen last night. And just to show you what she can really do... May I have this dance Madame?" Dally held out a hand towards me in a gentleman's politeness. _He was there wasn't he?_ I thought._ He saw what the twins and I did!_

I gave Dally an eerie grin that I rarely show and politely took his hand._ So he knows what I did last night..Haha lets just hope he knows that there is more to it than just what I shown._

**"So you ready to dance for _real_ now, huh, Dally boy?"**

**_~Guy~_**

Damn it Marian! Where in heavens did you run off to!

"God Damn it!" I mutter under my breath. I've been searching for what seems like an hour and still no sign of the woman. What did I do? I saw that she was mad but I don't see much she would be angered of. Suddenly my I felt my heart pang at a thought.

_Jealous? Could she be...Jealous? _

I shook the thought off my mind. I should be looking for her not dreaming such things. _If she would be it wouldn't be because of a mere with like lady_. I let off a tiered sigh and made a decision. _Boy I am late for that meeting huh?_

I turn around to head back to the said stall but not without a last backward glance. _Marian please come back soon...I'll apologize for whatever I did, just be safe._ With those thoughts in my head I marched towards the brooch stall I was in earlier. After all I trust Marian more than any one and so I am certain she will be safe, going about on her own personal business where as I... have my own.

There I saw waiting by the stall three men, one hooded and impatient, the other examining the stall. The third was merely standing beside the hooded man, looking at him in awe.

"Humph" I smirked cockily as I approached. _How did I stoop so low? Aiding these men... Never the less, I'm quite the traitor now aren't I._

I approach the men and sliding by the hooded one I ask in amusement, " I assume you have been long waiting for me?"

**_~Meanwhile Back Within The Castle Walls~_**

A chicken, healthy and fat was brought upon a tree stump. It cooed in confusion and stared at bloodied hand that gripped its neck. The blood had come from the others that came before him and soon his own will be stained on those smooth, gentle hands..

"Bye, bye birdie" the young child whispered before she brought the sharp knife to its neck.

"Oh Wendy are you sure its fine to give this kind of job to child!" Flore, the head maid asked, horrified at the way the child harvested the chickens.

"Nah leave her be, she asked me herself if she could do it" Wendy replied as she came by the window to check at the timid girl.

The girl was unusual, she bore the darkest hair and eyes almost black with no soul, her skin finely tanned and her lips.. plump and pink.

"Isn't she quite beautiful?" Wendy asked.

"Yes...for a peasant, where did you find her ?"

"Remember Esther?"

"Esther! The maid that the King beheaded a couple of moons back? What about her?"

"The poor dear girl is Esther's daughter" Wendy's pitying voice answered. "Saw the child by the pig stye this morning holding a note from Ester. I reckon she wrote that in case something happened to her. The poor dear"

"My lord! where's her father?" asked Flore

"The note said he was long gone"

"By god.. That blooming King! I aught ta-!"

"Miss Wendy?" The child had entered the small maid's kitchen, shift stained with dried blood. "What are you conversing about?" she asked softly in a timid manner.

Flore smiled uneasily at the girl. "Well hello child, my your awfully dirty, I'll clean you up alright?" Flore turned to Wendy who gave her a sad nod. Flore then lead the girl to the pump by the chicken coops.

"So your Esther's child?" Flore asked and the innocent girl gave but a nod.

"Do call me Flore, what do they call you?" Flore asked as she began pumping a bucket with water.

"Sonnetta, just as my mother's story went, but my name is slightly bent" The girl replies ominously as she strips from the bloodied shift.

"Quite the poet are we? Well...What is your _straighten _name then child ?" Flore asks in a puzzled yet amused tone as she pours water over the girl's head, washing her hair to cover her face._ Ahh children. They do tend to beat around the bush at times. I remember when I was a child..._ Flore thought.

"I can't say..."

"Huh? What do you mean you can't say?"

"I **mean** I can't say"

"Why the heavens not?" Flore was beginning to think that the girl was either plain silly or downright strange.

"Because If I do... Your own daughter shan't **ever** see you" Sonnetta sang in an unnerving tune.

Flore dropped the bucket she used to bathe the girl then she made and awkward sound that had been ment to be a laugh.

"hehe, you are one interesting young lady now aren't you- Sonn-etta?" Flores says as she takes the bucket once again only this time her hands trembled, spilling the water.

"Yes, and you don't even know half of my _interesting_ life.." the girl whispers smiling widely while the lady who bathed her pretended desperately not to hear her.

**_~ Back In Dysicis ~_**

"Ompff" A limp figure groaned as it was thrown across the room. Dally beaten and bruised chuckled at the pain that surged through him.

"My...how little my sister has grown" He smiles satisfactory, voice barely even considered a whisper for even the slightest movements of his vocals sent his weakened body in pain.

"Get up Dally!, No dilly dallying, as they say!" A cheery, unsympathetic voice boomed as the being who held it slowly walked over to Dally, footsteps echoing loudly in the dome shaped room.

The space around, filled with other members of the organization was silent and ghostlike as they watched the occurring battle. No one moved to aid Dally, they knew it would hurt his pride as it did to anyone. It was an exciting battle though. One that never occurred often enough in the large guild of outlaws. One that never seem to find an attractive ending in which, albeit included a dead corpse.

Sometime along the battle Marian _changed,_ morphing into someone she wasn't. Still she can not fail to admit that is felt astoundingly enjoyable as she began smiling, crazed firing dagger after dagger, cutting her blasted gown while she was at it. Dally had dodged every attack till then but when she began to change, he went and did the same. Both close friends began charging mercilessly at each other. Daggers flew, punchers were thrown and drops of blood splattered across the dreary grey arena floor.

Every single punch leading to this. **Dally!** lying on the floor helpless and bloody. One of Dawn's **_Elites_** sparred with this childlike lady and turns out ragged and beat, appearing as if he is but a thread away from loosing his life.

Yet still he...**smiles**?

"Enough" Mistress Magenta ordered as she saw what might occur if the match was not dismissed.

"I agree! Marian the spar is over, recede from Dally at once" Master Magnus boomed in a voice of authority.

Dally heard the masters but had other plans. He stood from where he lay as if no damage was taken towards his body and slowly slithered out of his white flouncy shirt to reveal something of great shock. His chest bore a iron chest plate, dented and torn with holes and fist marks in every available space.

Dally only laughed at the gasps and murmurs about when he revealed this.

"See what Marian can do now, eh Stephan?" Dally says, turning to his cohort in which only smirked at the dented metal.

It was taboo to wear armor secretly in a spar.** It showed fear and fear was not acceptable here.**

Though it was apparent that Dally was an exemption.

Marian did not heed Master Magnus' order whatsoever, she still approached Dally, her inhumane smile still plastered on her face as she seem to tower over Dally when she reached him. Yet amidst what appears like Marian's horrible intention, she goes on her toes and hugs him, minding the bruises she gave him. The blood lusting smile faded as well and Marian gave a shoulder to a surprised Dally, helping him over to one of the guild's many infirmaries.

As they left the battlefield Dally couldn't help but ask. "And when may I ask,have you managed to control yourself when only last night I swear to have seen you hungrily killing those men?" Marian rolled her eyes. "Never the less feasting on their blood!" Dally added with a faux expression that left Marian laughing in amusement.

Marian laughed in her usual self, replying, "When you weren't looking, _obviously_. Besides I was about to call it off as well. I would never charge full force when someone dear is close." She says with a smile.

Dally smiled back "...You _have_ changed

~Robin~

My face became fixed with a frown as a noble man stood before me, claiming to be the informer I have long awaited. He was dressed in a dark green tunic, hair keenly swept and features glowing and alluring that the women that eyed Will began drooping their eyes at him.

_Now what! A lying molesting noble! God do save England_. I thought rolling my eyes for good measure.

"I reckon you don't believe me?" The noble asked smartly with a grin I would gladly wipe off his face.

"Not as much as I believe the Sheriff can go a day without booze!" I reply a little be harshly.

"That's true he can't" The noble man frowned

I grew puzzled. It sounded as if he was as close to the sheriff as the sheriff is with his tax money.

"Please.. let us converse elsewhere" He says as he scans the crowds that came passing by.

"Look, _Sir_...?"

"Guy"

"Look Sir _Guy_, I will have you know, I don't-and would never do anyone such _"favors"_ so go get another donkey to mingle with"

AN: Another word for donkey is an ass. 

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Will approaching, his head shaking clearly amused.

I narrow my eyes at him as he reached my side, a weird smile on his face to match his solaced expression.

"Eghmm!" Guy cleared his throat

"I assume you are Robin? I believe you got the most petrifying interpretation of my way of acting. I take it you are head is just somewhat boiled from standing here in the heat?"

"Actually-" Robin attempted to retort but Guy kept talking

"I know a place from here, not too far where no one will take interest In out conversation." said Guy

Will nodded and elbowed me to recoil my glare at the proven informant. We walked along the crowds, Sir Guy on the lead until we came upon a drab and shabby cottage where the fowl smell of alcohol and human filth.

"Nice place" I mumble as I eyed the stinking cottage.

"Inside, quickly" Sir Guy urged.

I nod to Will and we scampered after him into the growing stench. Inside we found a havoc of women surrounding the so called Sir.

"Ladies! Guy is back!" One screamed in delight.

"Come here honey and have some fun!" They pleaded, gesturing to a large room draped in luxurious red silk, and of course filled with more bubbly prostitutes. Sir Guy only smiled and whispered into one of the girl's ears. Must be something of a sweet promise because the boisterous girl twirled back to the huddle of girls squealing in excitement.

"Huh.. So this is **_our_ **informant?" I huffed at Will.

"People at times don't look as they are Robin." Will retorted oblivious to the stares the ladies were giving him as well. I frown at his reply, not that he can see it under the shadow of the hood I still wore. I examined the rest of the space. A few men lay drunk on the bar tables, floors and even one hanging on the wall through his shirt. My frown deepened as I turned back to the informant.

"Having a little fun?" I questioned to the Sir informant who still stared at the damsels in their short giddy attires.

The man only turned to me giving me a smirk. A smirk! The bastard I bet he's had a go one every single one of them damsels!

"Excuse me Guy but we are on business so when do we discuss our purpose?" I growled, not even bothering with his title.

"Give it a minute.." He simply replies

_Damn this man, what on earth is he waiting for?_

Little did I know that I will soon find out.

Will now eyed the girls, I noticed in particular that his eye was on the same girl that Guy had whispered to. The giddy lady, in the huddle of girls suddenly dropped something. _A coin? a pebble?_ Whatever it was released a puff of gas and soon the crowed of ladies lay on the floor, limp and silent. All except one. It was the lass who dropped whatever it was that caused her companions to grow limp. It seems she held her sleeve to her nose and held her breath as well, I noticed from how her nostrils flushed out the air she held in.

"Meet Charlotte" Guy says simply, smiling content at her actions.

Will and I remained still, both with the same thought in mind. That item that gushed out gas appeared similar to that of what those Silver Dawn fellows had used... Was she one of them?

"Alright since the cottage is pretty cleared now with everyone asleep, lets get to business." Guy announced In a more serious tone. Charlotte led us to the room of red silk and it was no surprise to me that a large bed was in once corner.

"All the drunks treated as well?" I overheard Guy ask

"Why? You think I'd let them get my ass? Yes they got a dose before I beat their disgusting behinds." Charlotte answered in an loathing tone.

"Good"

A table lay in the center of the room, bedded with lace and sewing.

"Please do sit down, Charlotte will be back with some wine" Guy motioned to the padded chairs.

For a while we sat in silence, staring intensely at one another.

"You may want to dispose of your hood, not that I care, I've seen your face numerous times on posters offering bounties.. And once, personally" The noble man says as he gives a cocky smirk.

To Will's surprise and my own, I began laughing. Merry and true. I took the delight of seeing the noble Sir's cocky expression vanish into a puzzled frown.

**_~Guy~_**

My blood boiled as I watched the famous, Robin Hood laugh his fill out at me! Well I wasn't too sure of that but I suspect it had to do with what I had said not that I found anything amusing.

"What is it that you find entertaining exactly?" I asked through slightly clenched teeth.

Eventually the laughter came to a halt and the crazed outlaw lifted his hood down to reveal his face.

"Forgive my rudeness, I just happened to find something ironic, considering yourself." The outlaw apologized

My eyes widened at the sight of his face. Blue. Pure blue eyes and hair the shade of a raven's feathers. I smiled inwardly to myself. That's right the posters showed no color and when the ambush occurred I was too distant to see his features close up.

"I never thought an outlaw would have such an innocent face" I remarked in a taunting manner that I meant as a tease.

The corners of the outlaw's lips spread into a smile, eyes twinkling . "You ain't looking so bad there yourself, _Sir_ Guy" he replied, not failing to slip my notice that his voice sounded much more child like than I had recalled it was in the markets.

Charlotte came in with the wine she offered some to Robin but the outlaw refused while his friend offered to take his glass. I gave her a glare that told her to leave after wards and so she did, giving me in turn a nod and to my amusement licking her lips in quite an alluring manner before swaying her hips out the door. _Hmmph... damn woman is too vulgar._

"Never waste good wine Robin, but if you happen to do so, I'd happily take it" Robin's companion said as he took the bottle and poured the glass to its brim.

I smile widely, bemused at the sight. "I believe I have seen you as well but I'm afraid I don't know you're name" I address the outlaw.

The man seemed knowledgeable. Back straight, eyes attentive and voice seemingly bold and sure.

The outlaw eventually answered me but not after emptying the whole glass of wine! "Ahh!" he sighs content as he replaces the glass atop the table. "Scarlet. Will Scarlet" he says

I nod, satisfied. "Now shall I relay my reasoning for this confrontation?" I ask, feeling as if the wait was enough.

Robin Hood nodded and I was about to begin when he added, "First I have somewhat a question" he says a light amused grin lingering in his lips.

I sigh in wonder, _What can this arrogant outlaw possibly be asking now! _

"Yes, Well go ahead" I urged, eager to get on with it.

"How is it that the phony King's right hand and favorite here with us scum. Not to mention that your Uncle happens to be the Sheriff? You do know that it is quite dangerous for a man of your status to tangle with us Outlaws" Robin says as I watch the small grin grow into a knowing smirk. A smirk similarly given to naughty children when they are found doing something they shouldn't.

"Ironic isn't it? The Sheriff's own nephew! Who woulda thought" Robin added much to my liking

I felt my nerves in a cluster. What is this! A minute ago I was in full confidence but somehow this childish, preposterous man has unnerved me. Composing myself I match the smirk on the outlaw's lips.

"I guess it seems only fair for you to be enlightened of my identity. Though I had thought both of you would recognize me from that ambush immediately, it surprised me when that was not the occurrence" Confidently I state.

Robin frowned. "I asked for a reason" he indicated firmly.

"You will get your reason when I explain why I asked you here"

"Maybe perhaps as well a reasons for such a long wait when you arranged the meeting" Robin added an eyebrow arched up.

_This guy... If he wasn't so damn influential and important in England's revolution, I swear I would have already turned him in to uncle. Yet I do acknowledge his keenness and positivity._

I tried my best to recreate a sheepish smile and gave the vaguest version of what happened. "Some trouble with a lady"

Will and Robin smirked. "You took awfully long, I hoped your time was worth it" Will slyly remarked.

Now I truly was sheepish, thoughts and awful images of scandalous actions clouded my mind. Clearing my throat I moved on.

"I-In all seriousness please-let us begin" I stammer, the thoughts and images still lingering in my head.

The two outlaws nodded and listened with attentively as I told my story and concern.

"It was at the night before King Richard's participation in the crusades"

That night...

After my last visit with my friend, my uncle brought me to Nottingham in plans of making me Prince John's favorite...

"Now listen lad! This it the King's last night in England behave! But more importantly, make sure to converse with the prince, he's a couple years older than you are, so you will get along just well. Befriend him you got it Guy?" Uncle boomed at me

"Yes uncle" I answer

We entered the dining room where a large long table was displayed. Even from the entrance the scent of luxurious food reached my nose. Speeches were made before we ate. The king was wished good health and was showered with prayers. I sat by my uncle who appeared five chairs from the prince. Once dinner was done music played and people headed for the ballroom. I bumped into a boy in my age and since I knew not how the prince appeared I failed to see that it was him I bumped into.

"Do watch where you go, we may have hurt ourselves" the boy said in a stern voice.

"I'm sorry, I guess its because I ate quite the lot in there" I say sheepishly

Somehow we ended up talking the whole time by a window in the ballroom, too shy to ask any of the ladies to dance. We often challenged each other to go dance with some girl and often not do so. Any way it wasn't until the ball came to an end that I knew he was the prince. The Queen had called for him so it became apparent.

We promised each other to see one another tomorrow. The royal family and the guest excited the ballroom to their designated rooms. Uncle and I were in separate rooms in which was assigned to us in our invitation. I followed uncle because he had **my** invitation and I thought he was escorting me to my room. Yet he just slammed the door in my face when he reached his room, not even noticing me for he was drunk.

I tried knocking to wake him up but his snores. I wandered the castle trying to find the maids quarters so that they may direct me to a room. Rounding I corner I saw by an open window a figure. I approached it suspecting it to be a night maid but found that I was wrong. Horribly wrong. It was Richard himself, Richard the king of England, The lion hearted.

I knelt in respect in the shadows. His attention switched from the window's view to me.

"Boy what are you doing, it is late at night?" he asks voice warm and kind

I explained my situation and he listened intently.

"Well come now, I can't see you in the dark you know" he gestures for me to join him by the window.

I walk up to him and stood by the window with him.

"Ahh.. I see your the boy John was around with tonight, you seem to be getting along like your Uncle planned" the King smiles sadly at me and then at the night sky.

I stare dumbfounded at the King. "I-its not like that- I like John, He's fun and all. I didn't even know he was the prince." I stammered and mumbled.

The king stared at for a long time before laughing heartily. "I know you intended well" he reassures me.

"But how did you know? Ah! My lord" I stammer almost forgetting to address him.

"Its my kingdom lad, I know what goes around here if not I'm not such a great King now am I" he answers smiling down at me.

"Speaking of which, if that uncle of yours corrupts John and I never to return from the crusades, England will truly be hell" The king mumbled.

"Why not just imprison Uncle?" I thought out loud not even realizing so.

The King chuckled. "You aren't so fond of your uncle now are you?"

"No" I answered flatly looking away from his merry glance.

"Say can you keep watch of John? He's a good lad but he needs to understand kindness. Can you do that for me?"

I stare back up onto those eyes, dark blue that night, same as the sky outside.

"Yes"  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I failed him" I simply said in end of the story. Taking a flask of my own I drank to my failure.

"I keep in touch with him through a devoted messenger and report to him all the on goings here. He says he's sent a trusted friend to travel back to England. Said the man saved his life a great many times in the field. I brought you here to help me find that man. Richard sent no name in fear that spies may interfere. So if you value your nation and your king. Please help me find him. Richard said one thing and that he is in possession of a ring with emeralds shaped as leaves. So will you help me?" I asked as I finished my story.

The two outlaws bore but smiles when I finished. _The creeps.._

"Looks like we'll get along just find then Guy" Robin grinned

"What? Are you helping me or not?" I repeated a frown suggesting my growing frustration and impatience

Will chuckled. "You ask us to find a man already before you?"

I stared bewildered at Will. The outlaws smiled, gave a nod and transfixed his gaze elsewhere.

I followed Will's gaze as they lay upon

_ Robin..._

Robin grinned cheerily holding up round his neck a gold ring, emeralds in shape of leaves dazzled around it.

"Its good to make your acquaintance. I'm the man you so desperately were looking for. Not that I call a man desperate when he turns to outlaws." said Robin, voice in childish tease.

"Now about outlaws, do you know anything about Silver dawn?"

_**~Marian~**_

Through the endless tunnels and doors that sprung way bellow Nottingham, Dally finally directed her before two large doors.

"The infirmary" He grumbled limp by Marian's shoulder.

I nodded and carried him in finding a fair sized room that branched off the larger rooms for the ill. There we found Victoria tending to a young girl who had sprained her leg in a spar.

"I didn't know you worked here, Victoria" Marian greeted as they approached.

Suddenly Dally flung himself off me with a bulk of energy.

"Wait if you were here then you didn't see my spar!" Dally wailed in despair.

I laughed as I watch Dally sobbed and Victoria shushed him for he was disturbing the patients.

Victoria gave a tired sigh. "So what are you two doing here, None of you seemed hurt, well aside from Marian's dress" she says surveying the rips and cuts of my dress.

I chuckle "No worries, my wardrobe is full of them, though If I were to return to the palace it would be nice if you had a spare in hand. I can't bare it if Guy orders more guards by my room which I take it he would do if I showed up like this"

Dally smirked. "Guy? I don't recall you mentioning a man in the palace, hmmm... please tell me you haven't fallen"

Victoria smacked Dally by the side of his face and the lover's quarrel began again.

"Oh leave the girl be, we can't having you as a protective brother now" Victoria shook her head in disagreement.

"That's true.. and besides if I sneaked around too much I wouldn't have time for you" Dally thought serious as he rubbed at red mark on the side of his face.

I but smiled at their silly dispute. It was only now that I realized that Victoria and Dally were somewhat fond of each other, though their often quarrels. Yet rumor has it that Dally and Victoria haven't actually told each other. _Never the less, _I thought_, It is evident whilst their actions._

_Their love for the other.._

My smile turned into a sad one as thoughts and faces emerged from my past. With a clenched fist I walk towards a girl who clearly worked there and politely asked for a spare gown. The best they could give me was even more luxiourious than my tattered one. A Golden hem was truly a first I have seen in a gown though I have heard rumors that the queen owned countless gowns with said hem.

I thank the girl and politely eluded the question of how the guild had gotten a hold of such a dress. They looted every week, helping themselves to the nobles homes and estates then secretly spreading the loot to the peasants.

"Dally!" I called once I tailored myself into the gown.

Dally turned away from his loud conversation with Victoria. Smirking he eyed me in the white dress.

"I see you've changed, quite a luxurious dress don't you think?" he chuckled which I found unusual. _So I'm in a white dress with a gold hem, what is it that is amusing?_

"Placing that aside are you staying for dinner in the guild or do you prefer to leave now?" Dally asks his tone revealing he preferred the first option.

"Now, please, I've spent more time that I've intended fighting you" I reply knowingly

"Well then let me escort you!" Dally grabbed my hand and dragged me by the double doors out the infirmary. There he stopped to glance back at Victoria who waved us a good bye.

Dally gave her a cheery salute and continued dragging me to the long tunnel hallway outside the infirmary. Once we've ran a good time through the tunnel Dally stopped to my relive. The man can really run!

We walked in silence for awhile, passing members of the guild. Once we were alone on another long corridor only did I realize that Dally's wounds still needed eager tending.

"You can go back to the infirmary if you want I'm such a moron to forget about your injuries!" I said shame coating every word.

"Its fine, I wanted to escort you myself, something I have to give you awareness of.." Dally assured

I nodded my head, a sign for him to continue.

The mood became a grave like one. Our expression promising demise.

Dally gave a eerie smile, against the dimly lit corridor. "That stunt you did in interfering with the amateur outlaws... they aren't too joyous about it so there is a likely probability of them striking back sooner or later and the distribution we have done on the loot in people's homes will truly catch their attention, of course the sheriff and his men will catch whiff of it sooner or later and will be after us as well."

I cracked a satisfied smile. "An interesting predicament, is it not? the Merry Men are after us whom is sought after by the Sheriff. Who sill soon enough come after s as well. Ahh! I can't wait when the time comes!"

Dally snickered. "We'll be playing both sides aren't we? The sheriff and the Merry Men are both puppets that we'll control, sooner or later of course"

I held my chin high in pride, revealing my brown, hazel eyes, black against the dim torch lights.

**"We are after all... not a force to reckon with"**

With that Dally and I walked on into the darkness, the corners of our lips trying hard to conceal our wicked smiles.

_Await your freedom, England, the wait will surely be rewarding._

* * *

_Next Week.. _

**"Silver Dawn is a guild of outlaws, trained upon knowledge and skill. Those who fear them...live to the extent of their lives"**

_"If you are one of the two I am to meet, who is the second?"_

**"What in hell did these bastards want! Turning the people against us, what's the point! If a fight they want a fight they're goanna bloody get"**

_"My, my... The look of realization in your eyes is quite astonishing, it wounds my heart!...I am after all your dear friend...Mari"_

**"Thank goodness Marian! Where I hell did you run off to? Hold on what happened to your gown?"**

_"Sir! Someone claims to know where the Merry Men are at"_

**"Sonnetta, the song of the sparrows, Sonnetta the mother crow. She cries tears of blood deep in the gallows, her tears never stopping their continuous flow.**

_"Jericho..."_

**"The Masters mustn't have been in their right minds! To work with such people is not a possibility"**


End file.
